


Forever (Kaoru Hitachiin)

by katcchi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, High School, Host Clubs, Love, Manga & Anime, POV Female Character, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 72,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katcchi/pseuds/katcchi
Summary: Misumi Sato is a new transfer student and is already popular with the boys and girls at Ouran Academy! One day while wandering around the halls in her free time, she stumbles upon the third music room and is greeted with the host club. Amazed, she joins the club with no problems! What adventures await for her in this club she already considers family? ~originally on my Quotev and Wattpad account~*I own nothing but the story*





	1. Misumi Sato

[](https://imgbb.com/)

'Ello! Misumi Sato here! I'm transferring to Ouran Academy starting today! I hate wearing the yellow dress at Ouran so I made a few "adjustments" with the chairman, so as long as I dress appropriately, I could wear whatever I want! Well, it's time to start school now! Catch ya later!

***She starts school the same day as Haruhi so I'll be following the anime***

Info:

Eye color: honey brown

Hair color: light brown/naturally wavy

Height: 5'5'' 

Class: First year, Class 1-A

Status: Wealthy

Birthday: April 9 

Horoscope: Aries

Age: 15 (let's just say she's the youngest out of everyone)  
Talents: Playing any type of instruments, is a very quick learner( for example if someone teaches her a dance, she can learn the entire thing in less than an hour ), cooking/baking, singing

Traits: energetic, helpful, caring, trouble maker, cheerful, smart

Host type: "Little Sister" 

It's a little too early to explain this but I guess I'll just do it now to save you from confusion later on. Ok so you're probably wondering how she got into the host club when it's supposed to be all boys huh? Well, ok, Misumi convinced them to let her join since she could be the host where girls can request to gossip and discuss girl stuff with her or just get some advice. So yeah~ Thanks for reading! :D Also I started this when I was in middle school so forgive me for some cringe worth content and small mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

As the school came up to my view, my eyes seemed to glow in amazement. My white dress flowed around in the breeze as I raised my hand up to block the sun from my face. I got a few stares as I was walking inside and heard a lot of whispers but ignored it. I bet the inside is just as beautiful as it looks from the outside! I stepped into the academy and went to pick up my books and schedule. Class 1-A huh. On my way out I saw a girl dressed in shabby worn out clothing with her hair all messy. She wore big round glasses that looked way out of fashion. Most people mistook her for a boy but I could easily tell that was a girl just the way her eyes grew big when she opened the door to the library. She looked awfully sad and I was about to go comfort her until a huge group appeared in my face. 

"Hey, are you new around here?!"

"You're pretty cute! What's your name and class? Maybe we can go out sometime!"

"How come you aren't wearing a uniform?"

"How old are you? Where did you come from?!"

Questions were thrown in my face as I tried to look for the girl from earlier. Seems like I lost her I told myself quietly as I sighed. Everyone seemed to quiet down as they stood around me and looked. Guess I should be a bit friendly...

"Uh, hi." I began as I blushed," I'm Misumi Sato, first year, class A. I just transferred here from France and I am 15 years old. To answer your question, I'm not wearing a uniform just because I don't want to. It's nice to meet all of you but I really have to go now." I smiled politely and bowed a goodbye as I left and heard giggles and aww's. I guess I don't have to be in class right now since there were a lot of students out walking around. Guess I'll just go around and explore this school so I won't get lost. I walked around looking and admiring everything until I came to a door that caught my eye. It was the third music room. I was about to walk away since I heard talking in there and didn't really need attention until I heard a shatter of glass and a gasp. What if someone got hurt?! I quickly opened the doors and saw the girl from earlier and 5 guys with their backs turned and..the girl from earlier! She said something about 8 million yen with two twins calling her a commoner. Guess she must have been that honor student the people around the school were muttering about earlier. 

"8 million yen? I'm..uhh...going to have to pay you back." The girl said a little bit in shock.

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform!" The twins replied. They went on insulting her as she stood around in shock.

"That's awfully rude, even for you wealthy people to say. Don't you think so?" I spoke from behind their backs while my eyes narrowed at the twins. Everyone turned towards me in surprise. "You should be more nice to people who have worked hard to get into this school."

The twins turned to me with a look. "Kyoya, who's this?" They asked as one of the twins looked at me with a glint in his eyes. The guy with the glasses looked into his little black book for a while. "I assume this is the new transfer student from France. Your name is Misumi Sato, first-year class A. Am I correct?" I nodded in amazement. Kind of creepy I have to say. 

"Why aren't you wearing the school uniform like most girls are?" A short boy holding a pink bunny asked. Aww, how cute!

"She didn't like the uniforms here so she spoke with the chairman about it. He agreed to let her wear whatever she pleased as long as it was appropriate." The guy replied pushing his glasses up while looking in his book.

"Um, sorry for the interruption but who are you? How do you know mostly everything about me?"

"Why, I'm Tamaki Suoh. Your one and only prince charming, princess." The guy with blonde hair came up and held my hand. I stifled a laugh as I pulled my hand away. 

"Sorry but that is never happening." I laughed as he froze in shock, "Anyways, leave the poor guy alone! How much does he owe I'll pay it back." 

"8 million yen" The entire room replied. My eyes grew wide at the price. "Err, is there anything else WE could do to pay back then." 

Tamaki went on about how being the "host clubs dog" as I turned around to see the short boy from earlier. He smiled really big at me and jumped up to my shoulders. 

"Sumi-chan! Do you like cake? Want to go share a cake with me?" A tall guy came up to me and picked up the boy on my shoulders. Tamaki came up to me and introduced me to everyone. They all greeted me and called themselves the host club. I also found out the "guy" from earlier was Haruhi Fujioka! I guessed that she might want to keep her gender quiet so I'll just call her a boy if I ever talked to anyone about her.

Haruhi seemed to turn to stone after Tamaki announced that she would be in the host club. This sounded like fun! I want to join...

"Um..er....K-Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, would you mind if I speak to you privately for a bit? Outside if you don't mind"

They looked at each other before walking outside while the others stared in curiosity.I was going to make them let me into this little host club of theirs. I have a few tricks up my sleeve to convince them.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in! I knew my reasons worked! That was actually easier than I thought...Tamaki and Kyoya were busy explaining everything to everyone in the host club about us while Haruhi and I were leaving to go to the store to get some stuff for the club. 

"So, Haruhi, you're actually a girl huh." She was shocked that I actually knew.

"H-How did you..."

"It's pretty obvious by the way your face is structured. I spent my time in France designing and modeling clothes so I know how female faces usually look. Plus your eyes are a bit bigger." She looked shocked and amazed as I laughed.

" Don't worry I won't tell anyone~"

"T-Thanks"

Since they'll probably find out sooner or later I smirked to myself as we went into the commoner's supermarket. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we came back, Haruhi was pulled off to the side by Tamaki. There was a girl next to him that seemed to be...was it my imagination or was she glaring at us? I rubbed my eyes and saw she turned back to Tamaki suddenly interested in the commoners instant coffee. How fake. Suddenly there was a large crowd around them as they all seemed surprised with Haruhi's instant coffee. Well, besides Kaoru. He began to walk towards my way.

"Hey there Misumi! How was the supermarket?"

"Hey. It was alright I guess. Not what I was expecting I'll tell you that."

"Do you know who I am? I mean...which twin?"

"You're Kaoru of course!"

"Wrong! I'm Hikaru!"

"Nope, I'm right! Silly Kaoru!" I said giggling to myself at his facial expression.

"H-How did-"

"Your voice is a bit higher than Hikaru's, and you're apparently more talkative to others. It's pretty easy telling you two apart!" I ranted as he examined me. I stopped when I noticed his face beginning to grow red. 

"Are you alright Kaoru?" I asked placing my hand on his forehead. His face seemed to grow even redder than before. Okay? 

"I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki yelled out as the crowd started to clap. I dragged Kaoru over and laid him down on a chair before walking over to Haruhi. The girl from earlier seemed to be glaring at the both of us. Haruhi walked away to Tamaki as soon as I came over. I glanced at the girl to see her glaring back at me.

"May I help you." I hissed out more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. You can as a matter of fact. Stay away from Tamaki and the twins. As a matter of fact, stay away from everyone. Why are you even here? You aren't even that smart, you ignorant brat." She smirked as she stood up and grabbed my arm and held it tight, digging her nails into my skin. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll make sure you pay." 

My eyes narrowed at her as she walked away. I looked at my arm and saw it was bright red and bleeding a bit. Stupid cunt, two can play this game. While Haruhi was busy demonstrating how to make the instant coffee, I walked over to Kaoru who was lying on the chair with his eyes opened, staring up at the ceiling. I sat next to him while making myself some raspberry tea. I poured it into two cups and gave one to him as he sat up. 

"What is this? I never tried it before.."

"Raspberry tea! It's very delicious!" 

He took a sip and smiled. "You're right." He said as Hikaru came over and sat down.

"What was that girl from earlier saying? I could hear parts of it but didn't really listen to it all." He said as his face grew serious. I placed the cup down as I stared at the ground.

"I-I'm not supposed to tell you or anyone this.. but you promise you will just leave it be and not say anything alright?" They nodded.

"I was told to stay away from you guys and Tamaki and pretty much everyone. She insulted me a bit blah blah blah and grabbed my arm. The end."

Kaoru took a look at my arm and looked surprised. He got up and got out the infirmary kit and started to clean and bandage the cut. 

"Oh come on, it isn't even that bad Kaoru!" I laughed as he looked really serious. Hikaru was glaring at her as well as Kaoru. "You two promised so you better keep it twins!" I said as I got up and kissed both their cheeks. They turned red as I giggled to myself. "Now then, you both have customers waiting so I suggest you leave to entertain them," I said as I walked away towards Tamaki and Haruhi seeing two girls waiting anxiously for the twins. I laughed to myself seeing them do their brotherly love and getting the girls excited. 

"Is that boy really a third-year student?" Haruhi asked as I walked over. "Well, that's what Kyoya said so guess so. Speak of the devil, here he comes."

"HARU-CHAN~!! Would you like to go have some cake with me?" Honey asked while jumping on Haruhi and twirling her around.

"T-Thanks but I don't really like cake." She said, wobbling around. Honey turned towards me with really big eyes while hugging my leg. I sighed, giving up in defeat. 

"Alright, let's go." Honey cheered and dragged me to a table filled with sweets. My mouth watered as I took a look at a piece of strawberry cake. 

"Sumi-chan, you like strawberry cake too?" He asked with his eyes big and watery. Ack, crap.

"Y-Yeah but why don't you go ahead and have it Honey-senpai. I can choose any other ones!" He smiled really big before grabbing the cake and sat down cheerfully. I smiled to myself as I took a simple white cake. It was delicious! Before I could finish it, I heard Tamaki telling Haruhi something about a makeover. Running over excitedly as Honey was busy enjoying his cake, I grabbed Tamaki.

"Did you say a makeover?!" I said, my eyes glinting in excitement. 

"Y-Yeah..W-Would you like to help M-Misumi??"

"YES!" I shouted before grabbing Haruhi and running to an empty dressing room. "Get what is needed Tamaki-senpai" I shouted back before closing the door. "Alrighty then." I smiled to myself. 

"Misumi I don't really think I should change anything, I mean, I'm not really interested in...you know..."

"Yes yes, but you have to in order to pay back this debt Haru-chan." 

The doors opened and Hikaru and Kaoru handed me the boy's school uniform. "Have him change into this and we'll give you everything else!" They smirked to themselves before closing the curtains. Everyone soon gave me everything I needed and waited outside patiently. Soon, Haruhi was all done and walked out with Tamaki and everyone else adoring her. Soon we were back and she already had a few people request her already!

"Have you forgotten about me?" A voice came up from behind me. I turned and jumped in surprise to see...HER. 

" Haruhi come here, Misumi you as well, I'd like for you two to meet someone. This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji."

I stifled a laugh as I turned around really quickly. Princess my ass! Haruhi greeted her with a smile while I just waved. No way am I showing her some damn respect! I felt someone staring at me and turned around. Surprise! Who would have thought! It was none other than the "princess". She glared at Haruhi and me with a creepy look on her face. Jeez, if she has a problem just spit out already. Before I could say something to her, the bell rang and it was time to go back to class. Dang it.


	4. Chapter 4

School was soon over as I walked back to the music room since I had nothing else to do and figured Haruhi would be there. As I opened the door, I saw her look out the window. 

"I didn't know there were even bullies at this school...Guess they're everywhere" She said as I came up. 

"Come one, I'll help you pick them up." I have a pretty good hunch on who's behind this. As we walked out of the room, I saw her standing by one of the windows. "Haruhi you go on ahead." "Alright then"

I stopped in front of her as Haruhi ran out. "It's pretty obvious you're a jealous bitch. You know that right."

"He loves the attention from Tamaki. He gets everything from him. A whole makeover, having the entire host club fawning over him. It's annoying and makes me sick. A poor commoner like him doesn't even belong in this school. He only got in because of his stupid scholarship. Commoners like him should know where they belong." She spat with an angry look on her face.

"You really should know when to shut up," I said in a low voice. Whenever I use a low voice, I really mean business. "You have no right to judge someone like that. You're just a stupid jealous bitch that craves for attention. If you don't watch out, the entire host club will know what you're up to. I'm pretty sure Kyoya already has an idea of what is going on." I said before walking away.

\---

I glanced out the window and smiled as I saw Tamaki and Haruhi searching for something and then walk back to the club. Guess she doesn't need my help I laughed to myself. While walking back, I saw Hikaru and Kaoru leaning on the windows looking at me with a smirk as if they were expecting I would show up. 

"So, you finally told her off huh?" Kaoru said while smirking along with Hikaru. He held out his phone showing a video of me and that brat from earlier. 

"W-What...I never saw you guys.." 

"We hide pretty well dear sidekick," Hikaru said while getting up. "So, tell us. How did it go." Kaoru smirked while also getting up and walking towards me. 

"Better than I expected. I was able to hold myself back from slapping her." 

They looked at me in disappointment. "If only you did." They sighed with a bored expression while walking back to the host club. "Hey come on now, if I were to slap her out of nowhere, I would have gotten into trouble!" I replied as I jumped onto Kaoru for a piggyback ride. "Now you peasant, carry me back to my palace! gogogo!" I yelled while patting his head.

"I will carry you but if you continue to squirm around I'll drop you right here," Kaoru replied. "Sorry!" I quickly yelled before resting my head onto Kaoru's back. This is...nice...I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

Hikaru's P.o.v.

I took a look at Kaoru's face and saw him turning bright red. My brother's got a crushhhhh, I laughed to myself. Misumi had already fallen asleep. I was about to say something but then decided to just leave it be.

As we walked back, I saw Haruhi and that regular from Tamaki's. Wonder why she requested Haruhi today. I have a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, she pushed the entire table back and pulled Haruhi on top of her. A scream was let out as our cups, plates, and vase shattered onto the ground. Misumi started to wake up and Kaoru gently set her down before looking at me. I grabbed the nearest pitch of water along with Kaoru and poured it all over Haruhi and that girl. 

"YOU GO TWINS! TEACH THAT BITCH A LESSON INSTEAD! WOO!" I heard Misumi shout as I smirked to myself and Kaoru chuckled before turning red again. That girl ran out crying as Tamaki helped Haruhi up. Tamaki gave Haruhi some towels but found out he was actually a girl. WAIT. A GIRL!?!?!?! Misumi was being carried by Kaoru again and she was..laughing? 

"Uh...Misumi, you knew Haruhi was a girl?" I asked in confusion. How? She lightly hit my head.

"You goofballs! It's pretty obvious you know. I'm surprised you idiots never knew!"

"Was it that easy?"

She pondered for a bit while resting her chin on Kaoru's shoulder. His face seemed to grow bright red before she slid her arms around his neck. "Well, I guess it was pretty easy for me since back in France, I used to design and model clothes. I could easily since the structure of her face was more like a girl even when her hair was short. In fact, now that I think about it, there were a few models back in France that had the same face structure and hairstyle like Haru-chan. Hikaru, Kaoru, I thought your mom designed clothes as well. How come you guys didn't notice? You guys must be pretty dense!" She giggled before resting her head back onto Kaoru's shoulder while everyone was still shocked that Haruhi was a girl. Well, the cat's out of the bag. Haruhi is a girl!!!


	5. Chapter 5

The school bell rang indicating that classes were over. I sighed to myself, closing the piano and exiting the second music room. On my way to the host club, I bumped into Haruhi. 

"Hey, Haru-cha-" I started before being grabbed by the hand and was pulled along by Haruhi. By the time we got into the host club, I was worn out from running. We opened the door to be greeted by a bunch of ...exotic looking plants and animals. How did they even get here in the first place?! In front of us was the host club, dressed in strange clothing and smiled, seeing it was the two of us who entered. I smiled to myself as I looked around. These flowers are so pretty! I walked over to Kaoru and Hikaru and laughed as I saw them staring at me with a blank expression while holding two umbrellas. 

"Nice outfit" I giggled. They looked over with a blank expression and sighed. 

"You finally made it Sumi-chan and Haruhi. You're so late" They both said in unison. Kaoru walked up to me with his arm around my shoulder. 

I blushed and looked down seeing Kaoru shirtless. "S-sorry...I was in the second music room and lost track of time!" 

"Why were you in the second music room Sumi-chan? Do you have any talents we don't know of?" Kaoru asked with his eyebrows raised. Hikaru agreed and nodded his head.

"For your information, I have a right to be wherever I want without telling you goofballs where I'll be and yes as a matter of fact I do. I wouldn't say it's my talent but I was using my time playing the piano." I said while shrugging Kaoru's arm off and walking away from them. Before I could get anywhere Kyoya whispered something to Tamaki and walked away smirking. I was about to ask what he said but suddenly was blindfolded and was tied hands behind my back.

"What the heck are you idiots doing?! Let me go baka!" I was suddenly then pushed into a room and suddenly the blindfold was ripped off along with the rope that held my hands together. I was locked in a dressing room great. "Kaoru! Hikaru! Let me out! Now!" I yelled while pounding my fists on the door. I heard two voices behind the door talk. "Not until you put on that outfit in there. We'll let you out once you change!" I sighed to myself seeing there was no other way to get out. Picking up the outfit I examined the entire thing before blushing. It was a pastel orange bikini with stripes. No way am I going out there wearing this! "Hurry up Misumi!" I heard Hikaru yell. I sighed before changing and knocked on the door indicating I was done. When I came out, I saw the entire host club standing out front waiting anxiously. I blushed and looked down. "I-Is this really alright? Why do I even have to wear this thing?" 

Everyone's faces turned bright red and they started to blush, except Haruhi of course. "K-K-KAWAII!!!! SUMI-CHAN IS ADORABLE!!!" Tamaki, Honey, and the twins both shouted before engulfing me in a hug.

"SUMI-CHAN! MY LOVELY DAUGHTER, YOU LOOK ADORABLE! LET DADDY HUG YOU!" Tamaki shouted jumping towards me. Daddy!? I moved out of the way and giggled seeing Tamaki crash into the wall head first. Kaoru's face was the brightest of all. I heard Kyoya cough before telling everyone to get back. 

Everyone literally ran back beside Kaoru and I. His face turned back to normal for a bit but there was still a hint of pink on his face. Aw. He scratched his head and looked the other way before telling me to stay where I was. It took about 5 minutes until Kaoru came back with a peach-colored wrap that was a bit see through. "H-here..cover up. I don't want too many people looking at you...Y-you'll find out later." He mumbled as he handed me the wrap. I kissed his cheek quickly and wrapped the cloth around my waist and into a bow. "Let's hurry up and get back before Kyo-Kyo gets mad and goes terrorizing the place like a demon!" I said while grabbing Kaoru's hand. He nodded before turning red and following me.

\---

"Haru-chan why aren't you changing? I'm pretty sure the club has something you can change into and cover up the fact that you're a girl! Come on, let's go!!" I said while trying to drag Haruhi to the changing room. She was too strong so I ended up sliding my feet over to her. "Stop being stubborn!" I whined getting up and trying again, only to have the same results as earlier. 

"I'd rather not Sumi-chan. I'd rather just do my job and then leave. This is way too much for me to handle." Haruhi replied while looking around. I groaned and let go seeing she wasn't going to give in. I plopped myself onto a seat next to Honey and Mori and watched Honey with a blank expression as he was eating his sweets. 

"Sumi-chan, would you like to eat some cake with me?" Honey asked with a hopeful look on his face. 

"I'm not really in the mood for some today but thank you for the offering." I replied ruffling his hair. "Aren't you going to join him, Mori-senpai?" 

He shook his head before going back to his normal emotionless bored face. "Call me Takashi." I nodded and opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Kyo-Kyo. 

"What is it Kyo-Kyo-senpai," I grumbled sitting around the circle with the host club. Kaoru and Hikaru stifled in a laugh as Kyoya sent a look at me indicating me to shut up. 

"Starting today, we have had a few..well...more like a lot, of male and female students here request you to entertain them. So, starting today, you are a hostess." He said, looking in his black book and pushing his glasses up. So that's why they made me wear this... I looked over at Kaoru and saw him with a "Takashi face" looking anywhere else but me. 

"Do you know what type I am though?" I asked, tilting my head to the side with a small frown on my face. I saw Tamaki and Kaoru's face grow red. 

"YOU'RE THE LITTLE SISTER, MY DEAR DAUGHTER! OOHHH AREN'T YOU THE CUTEST THING EVER!" Tamaki cooed while hugging me tightly.

I just stood there while looking at Kyoya. "What does he mean by a little sister?" I asked.

Again, he pushed his glasses up and looked in his book. "Apparently, you're close to Haruhi. She doesn't quite know what to do or have any idea what the first thing to being a host is all about. That's where you come in. With your cute looks, you can attract a bit more attention to Haruhi by acting or just doing whatever you think would make you look a lot cuter and give more attention to both you and Haruhi. Haruhi's debt can be paid a bit faster this way as well. You can do the same with any other host around here if you ever get bored. Although you have to do this, you also have to keep whoever asked for you, entertained as well." Kyoya explained.

I looked at Haruhi asking if she was okay with it and got no more than a shrug. Just go along with this. My debt can be paid faster, she mouthed to me from the other side of the room. I sighed before walking away to an empty table waiting for the guests to come in. Today's going to be a very long day.

\---

I was having small talks with some boys that had requested me until I noticed Haruhi barely had any guests. She's hopeless! Put those good looks to use for once Haru-chan, I sighed to myself. "I'll be right back boys," I said before getting up and walking over to Haruhi. She noticed me coming and straightened her back up more. I smirked before putting on my best act.

"U-um...Haru-chan..." I mumbled quietly, looking down on the ground with tears in my eyes and tugged on her uniform.

"What is is Sumi-chan?"

"I-I.....I just wanted to tell you.....um..I think y-you're doing a great job. I love you, onii-chan..." I said while looking up with my big puppy dog eyes as Haruhi ruffled my hair. I heard screams all around us.

"I WANT HARUHI NEXT!"

"ME TOO!"

"ID LIKE MISUMI-CHAN NEXT"

"I WANTED HER FIRST!" 

Yells from all over were heard and some more guests began to fill in. Kyo-Kyo is going to get some cash thanks to me, I smirked while looking around and going back to my seat. "I'm backkk~" I sang while plopping back to my seat. The boys I had to entertain just went to pay Kyoya for extra time. That went better than I expected, I giggled to myself before looking around for Kaoru. We made eye contact and stared at each other for what seems like hours before he winked and blew a kiss at me causing me to blush and look down. What Kaoru did seemed to have more girls scream in awe and yell out who they wanted next.


	6. Chapter 6

I giggled as Tamaki continued to bug Haruhi about wearing a similar outfit to his so they would match but was denied ever so fast. Kyoya had informed me that I had the most requests out of everyone and honestly, that surprised me. 

"SUMI-CHAN, MY LOVELY DAUGHTER, DADDY HAS NEVER BEEN SO PROUD. THIS IS ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL! LET US CELEBRATE YOUR REMARKABLE VICTORY AS A HOSTESS!" I turned my body the other way, avoiding Tamaki flying towards me in open arms.   
"No way is she going to hug you, boss. She's our toy and you can't have her" Hikaru and Kaoru both replied with a smirk. I looked down and blushed a bright shade of pink as Kaoru rubbed his cheeks against my head and wrapped his arms around my waist. Tamaki started to eat his commoner ramen noodles again in a table all alone while everyone went back to planning the party.   
"I'm no ones toy you little goofballs!" I told them as I puffed my cheeks out in frustration. There was a moment of silence before Tamaki stopped eating and everyone else started to turn bright red.   
"OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT A TOY! YOU'RE MY LOVELY DAUGHTER OOOO YOU LOOK SO CUTE YOU SHOULD DO THAT MORE OFTEN I JUST WANT TO SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU!" Tamaki shouted as he ran over to me. I felt bad since he was already sad that a girl from earlier named Kanako had told Haruhi that she was now her favorite host so I remained standing as Tamaki hugged me tightly. "Someone help me. I think I might die if this continues." I mumbled to myself before being suffocated. 

"By the way Misumi" Kyoya began as he pushed his glasses up," We're throwing a party soon as a sponsor next week. You might want to get ready since today our customers took a survey and they all voted, including us of course, that you will be singing during most of the party."

"WHY ARE YOU ONLY TELLING ME THIS NOW!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR ME TO GET READY!?" I yelled at everyone frantically. They all winced at my loud voice and then started smiling since they realized they would finally get to hear my voice. All of a sudden Tamaki pulled out a giant photo of Haruhi of when she was in middle school. 

"OHMYGOSH! HARU-CHAN YOU SHOULD GROW OUT YOUR HAIR STARTING TODAY. YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL! ASTOUNDING! BEAUTIFUL! OOO YOU'RE SO CUTE I WANT TO DRESS YOU UP LIKE A DOLL!" I squealed in excitement. Everyone looked at me, shocked, and then looked at Haruhi before nodding in agreement. 

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am." One of the twins said. "How could this possibly become that?!" They said indicating to Haruhi's picture of when she started Ouran Academy. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with the twins," I said looking and eyeing Haruhi again.

"The day before school started, one of the neighborhood kids got gum stuck in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair so I just decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude you know."

"A GIRL SHOULD NEVER REFER TO HERSELF AS A DUDE!!! MOMMA!!!! HARUHI'S USING THOSE DIRTY BOY WORDS AGAIN" Tamaki sobbed facing Kyoya. 

"Who is Momma?" Kaoru and I asked turning to Kyoya.

"Based on the club position, I assume it's me." 

"Hate to change the subject but do you two have former dancing experience? You'll need it at the party." 

"Ack, no? Me dancing is like....impossible! I refuse to dance. I don't even know the first thing when it comes to dancing! I think I'll skip out of this one, yeah?" I pulled on a puppy dog face. Everyone turned the other way trying to not look. Damn, this would've worked. 

"Definitely not. A refined gentleman and our hostess queen must of course, know how to dance." Tamaki said with a glint in his eyes. Well, he sure recovered quickly? "If you want to live the life of a host and hostess that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you two are willing to go. I order you two to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will both demonstrate it for us at the party or else I'll tell the entire school that you are a girl and mark you back down to errand boy and you are actually....well I don't really have anything to blackmail you with Sumi-chan but-" He was cut off by Kyoya whispering something to him while looking at Kaoru and I. Tamaki gasped a bit in shock before pulling himself together. He went over to my ear and whispered as quietly as possible and smirked. "Or else I'll tell Kaoru and the entire school that you seem to have a liking to him." 

I blushed a shade of never seen before red. Crap. "I-I certainly do NOT. And how exactly will I master this if I don't even have a partner? Unless of course, you mean I'll be dancing by myself." 

"I'll be your partner of course Sumi-chan!" Honey came up to me with a smile on his face. I looked over to Kyoya as he shook his head no at Honey. "Then how about Takashi!" Honey suggested before looking over to him. He shook his head no and came to whisper something to Honey. Honey looked at Kaoru and I again and I could have sworn I saw a glint in his eyes. "Sorry about that Sumi-chan! Takashi and I are a bit busy!" I looked over to Kaoru and turned back around as soon as I saw him look over. Kyoya smirked, seeing my expression. "Your partner is Kaoru. You're the most comfortable around him so this would be easy." K-Kaoru!? Oh gosh.....

\---

I held hands with Kaoru as he instructed me on what to do. I couldn't help but look at his eyes, admiring the beautiful golden topaz color. His lips moved perfectly as he gave me advice or pointers. Wait, what the heck am I doing?! I snapped back to reality and focused on this dance. I have to learn this quickly so I can practice singing and choose my song. 

"Hey, you got it Misumi! That was perfect! I believe you're ready now! That was surprisingly fast and easy! It took us less than an hour too, guess you have a gift!" Kaoru praised as we just finished the dance. Everyone around us clapped as I let go of his hand. Seems like Kyo-Kyo is earning extra cash. Tch. Making the customers pay extra just to watch us practice. I looked over at Haruhi to see her dancing with Kanako. She looks a bit lost and confused. I doubled over laughing as I saw Takashi spinning Honey around in circles as Honey laughed. That seemed like a great "dance" at the party guys. Tamaki was looking a bit depressed as he sat on the window sill watching them closely. Suddenly Haruhi and Kanako fell and, surprise surprise! Haruhi was on top of her! She apologized but then was pulled down closely. That seemed to make Tamaki even sadder. 

"Why so gloomy boss?" The twins asked. I ran over and jumped on Kaoru's back and smiled at Tamaki. "It's probably because he wanted to be the one that Haru-chan practices with!" I said before glancing at Haruhi. 

"I think you may be right but he's way too tall to be standing as a woman!" Kaoru replied. Suddenly the door opened and a guy walked in. "Uh..hello? I'm here with the new teacups you ordered. I looked at Kanako and noticed she was surprised and so was the guy. I raised my eyebrows knowing something was up but didn't question it..until later. 

"Kaoru?"

"Yes, Misumi?" 

"D-Do you think you can go with me to talk to that guy from earlier right now?"

"Why so?"

"I just want to ask something. I think there's something up between Kanako-san and him. Hikaru can come with us too."

The three of us walked out and saw the guy from earlier standing with his back facing us. He seemed down...poor guy. We walked towards him or more like..Kaoru and Hikaru since I was still being carried. 

"U-um...hello there" I began. He looked up and turned around surprised. Guess we scared him. "Are you alright? I can't help but feel as if there is a history between you and Kanako-san.. I'm Misumi Sato and this is Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin" I said pointing to the twins.

"U-Um, hello! I'm Tohru Suzushima! It's nice to meet you!" He bowed. I giggled at how polite and shy he was. "Well, you're right. Kanako and I actually do have a past...we're actually...engaged. We were both childhood friends since we were little and our engagement was actually arranged by both of our parents..I actually do like her though but I don't know if she feels the same...lately, after she knew about how I would be leaving, she has been visiting you guys a lot more.." He said as he became all sad again. 

"Well"

"To be honest"

"He is kind of right. She has been visiting us more" The twins both said. I smacked them on the head and hissed at them. "Not helping!" 

"Well, Suzushima-kun! It seems as if you're in a bit of a tight spot here. Have you by any chance, tried talking to her and telling her how you feel?" I questioned already knowing the answer. He blushed and looked down. "To be honest with you, n-no..." Thought so. "Tell you what, the host club is hosting a party next week and I bet you anything that Kanako-san will be there as well. How about you come and we'll let you know what to do there? Don't worry about being the only guy though! There will be a lot there!"

"Hey now, are you really planning something without us, Misumi-chan?" A voice behind me interrupted. Tch, of course, it has to be Tamaki. The twins nodded in agreement with a blank look on their face. I saw Kyoya smirk at us before looking back in his black book. "W-well...I was going to tell you about it....after?" I squeaked before burying my face into Kaoru's back. "Please!? Just this once!? Help the poor guy out!" My voice came out as a mumble but they still heard it. "We never said we won't be doing it, my lovely thoughtful daughter." I sighed in relief as Suzushima-kun's face lit up. "R-really? You guys would actually help me?!" "There's no harm in this so why not?" He bowed to all of us. "Thank you very much!" He said before waving goodbye and walked away.

"You know Misumi, sometimes, you're a little too soft towards people," Kaoru said as he set me down gently and put his arm around my waist. He chuckled a bit before ruffling my hair. "You do realize that we're all changed into our uniforms while you're still in your outfit from earlier today right?" He said looking down at me but quickly looked up, his face turning bright red. 

"Ack, why didn't any of you tell me this earlier!?! I would have changed! BAKA!" I smacked everyone on the head before running to the dressing room. 

*Third person's POV*

"You know....she may act tough and mean, but she has a good heart," Kaoru said as he pushed his hair back. His twin looked at him smirking to himself. His little brother is falling for the club's "little sister" and he's falling hard. Everyone in the host club watched Misumi run back to the host club before laughing and thinking the same thing. If Kaoru and Misumi were to be together, would the entire host club accept it? What about the whole school? All that played on their minds was that everyone knew that the two lovebirds liked each other. All but the two of them. Just how long would this continue before one of them actually confesses?


	7. Chapter 7

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Tonight was the night where the party starts. I stood next to Tamaki at the top of the stairs while the rest were around us on the bottom. I was wearing a simple yet elegant white dress the host club picked out that reached my knees and simple flats since if I wore heels, I would have fallen and broken my leg by now. My hair was left natural and I tied it up with a green clover hair tie.

"Based on their dancing skills, one lucky young lady and gentleman will be chosen as tonight's king and queen. Their reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king and his princess." Kyoya announced out loud referring to Tamaki and I. I had to agree since they were blackmailing me. 

"Good luck to you, my darlings" I heard Tamaki say, winking. 

"And good luck to you, my prince charming" I added blowing a kiss. 

Screams from both the guys and girls were let out and some even fainted! I looked down and laughed at Haruhi's expression. The twins both came over scolding her for not being very enthusiastic about this. I came down the staircase and saw Kaoru waiting for me, holding out his hand and blushing. I smiled and took it without question. He's too cute! 

"We got quite a spread." I heard Kyoya say as Kaoru and I walked over. 

"A spread?" We both asked.

"Fancy tuna?" Haruhi questioned. Suddenly Tamaki leaped down and before he could even say anything Kyoya had his phone out and ordered some fancy tuna. That was...fast. Kaoru and Hikaru both cuddled to Haruhi with fake tears in their eyes, pitying her as I laughed. 

"Are you guys trying to get her to be more enthusiastic about this by bribing her?" 

Tamaki's eyes gleamed at me before he picked me up and twirled me around. "OOOO OF COURSE NOT MY LOVELY DAUGHTER! IS THEIR ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE AS WELL? JUST ASK FOR ANYTHING AND IT'LL BE THERE! YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE IN THIS DRESS DADDY PICKED OUT FOR YOU!" This is going to be a looonnnggg night...

\---

I sat down with a piece of strawberry cake and ate while watching everybody dance with the guests. Some guys came over to ask me but I politely declined since I had already danced for the past hour and wanted to finish the cake. I was nervous since I would have to be singing soon and believe me, I did not have an easy time choosing the best two songs. After the song ended, Kaoru and everyone else came over to where I was sitting to take a break. 

"So....how's life?" I giggled. 

"You still know what to do for our plan...right?" Kyoya said. 

"U-um, of course! Psh, why would I forget!.....what was it I had to do again...." I mumbled before looking down embarrassed that I forgot the most important part. Kyoya sighed and took out his black book. "Honestly Kyo-Kyo, you're practically married to that book of yours!" He glared at me before looking back. "You will be singing a slow song after your first song for just the two of them and we'll take it from there." I nodded and went back to eating my cake while Honey stood looking at me. "Honey, aren't you going to have some cake?" He shook his head. "I have to help get Haru-chan in a dress!" Hah, that won't be easy. "Good luck with that then," I said before putting my cake down and getting ready to go up the stage. I was really nervous and had butterflies in my stomach. This would be the first time anyone ever heard me sing. Sure I sang a bit in France, but not in front of anyone. Mother and Father always left for business so I was always left alone. Well, I hope I do well. I walked up to the stage and all eyes were on me. I saw Kaoru and the rest of the host club give me a reassuring smiling before leaving to start the plan. Haruhi was in a beautiful dress and looked like a girl! Not like she never did but you get my point. I nodded to the drum person indicating to begin and sang.

After I was done, applauses and screams were heard from the guests, mostly the male ones. We quickly ran out to set up everything and after we were done, a few minutes passed by and soon came out Kanako in tears followed by Suzushima-kun. Suddenly a blinding light flashed towards the couple and they looked up at the host club in shock. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple." Tamaki announced gesturing over to Kanako and Suzushima-kun and saw him bow down a bit and asked to dance. She accepted with a gentle smile and I heard the slow song I picked begin and began to sing.

Everyone smiled watching the lovely couple and listening to me. I held in a laugh when I looked over to Kaoru and Hikaru and saw them eating a banana with an emotionless face. 

"Ah, may this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki exclaimed. 

"And now we'll announce the queen and king of the ball!" Hikaru began. "Congratulations Princess Kanako Kasugazaki and Prince Tohru Suzushima!" Kaoru finished. They both held a banana peel and microphone in each hand. Everyone began to clap as the couple stared in shock. "And for her reward, a kiss from the king!" " Haruhi will stand in for Tamaki!" Tamaki and Haruhi seemed to be in shock. "Kyoya did say that a little thrill towards the ending of the night might be a little fun for everyone!" The twins both said as Tamaki started to glance around in shock. Somehow Kyo-Kyo managed to convince Haruhi...I finished my song and everyone began to clap and cheer, mostly from the host club. 

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Tamaki shouted. Well, he seemed to recover quickly. I stepped down and walked over to where the host club was. Kaoru hugged me from behind as soon as I came up, causing my face to grow bright red.

"K-Kaoru!"

"You have a lovely voice, my princess." He whispered before kissing me on the cheek. What is this feeling...my heart's beating so fast..why is my face all red..I...I don't remember feeling like this anytime in my life...I think-

My thoughts were cut off by Tamaki telling me I had to kiss Suzushima-kun on the cheek. Kaoru let go with a grim look on his face as soon as Tamaki said that. I think I'll have to make it up to him later..I haven't danced with him for the whole night! I walked down from the stairs with Haruhi, behind me was Tamaki freaking out. Suddenly Tamaki came out of nowhere and accidentally slipped on I'm guessing one of the twins banana peels and pushed her towards Kanako-chan and caused her to kiss her on the lips instead of the cheek! This is not going to end well for Tamaki-senpai, I thought before giggling. 

"Good job today, Suzushima-kun!" I said before giving a small kiss on his cheeks. He turned bright red before looking away. "T-thank you for helping.." He replied, putting a hand behind his head. The guests all started to squeal in excitement while Tamaki looked like a stone statue. Tsking, I walked over to Tamaki and pulled him up. Kaoru came to help and we both dragged the boss back to the third music room and laid him down on a chair since the party was now over. We all helped clean up as Tamaki was still in his statue mode, not moving an inch. Suddenly music started to play.

I looked around in confusion and saw the host club standing off to the side and smiling. Where's Kaoru? I looked around and saw someone in the middle of the room, bowing down and holding out his hand. No doubt with that hair, it's Kaoru. I began to walk over to him and took his hand in acceptance.

"Well, aren't you charming. " I said giggling as he pulled me close. 

"And aren't you beautiful." He tried to mock. We both danced as everyone stood watching, including Tamaki. Kaoru twirled me around and pulled me close again. 

"You know, this is the only dance I enjoyed out of all the dances today," Kaoru smirked. 

"I couldn't agree more, Hitachiin devil." I smiled, leaning my head onto his chest. The feeling came again...my heart began to beat fast and I felt butterflies. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly I fit in his arms...He felt so warm. We swayed back in forth, his head on top of mines while I had my head on his chest. I took in a deep breath, inhaling Kaoru's wonderful scent. Everything around me seemed to shut out and all I focused on was us, well, until Kyo-Kyo took a picture of us, but I didn't really care. I would get revenge on him sooner or later anyway. I looked up and got lost in his beautiful golden topaz eyes. The danced seemed to come to an end and before you know it, he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye. I stood in the middle of the room, shocked and blushing. Everyone from the host club seemed shocked as well, besides Hikaru. I walked out to the balcony and sat on the rail as everyone cheered for Kaoru and I and went back to cleaning. This was...an enchanting night that seemed like a dream. Everything seemed like a dream ever since I walked in the host club. It was a dream, that I never wanted to wake up. A shooting star was in the night sky as I closed my eyes and wished that my happiness would never leave.


	8. Chapter 8

[](https://ibb.co/sWmKxHZ)

"Misumi, it is time to wake up. You have to get ready for school." One of my butlers said. I opened my eyes and grumbled to myself. I was not a morning person at all. I slammed my face in my pillow and let out a groan. This bed always seemed comfy in the mornings. Why is that? I got up and did my morning routine. Hmm, what to wear today. I looked around in my closet before my eyes landed on my blue dress. Perfect! I slipped it on and topped it off with a blue beret. Glancing at the mirror I twirled around and smiled to myself. I do look good if I have to say so myself. I skipped down and grabbed an apple before bidding farewell to everyone and walked to school. Yeah, I'm rich, but I like to get my morning exercise. 

\---

I was watching everyone entertain their guests since today, mines were going to be late. I glanced in the small mirror making sure my hair was alright. I've got to say, this yukata they made me wear earlier was actually cute! I had my hair tied up with a cute flower/jeweled hair tie and my sash had a small cat on it. I am in love with this! I wonder if I can ask them to let me keep this for another time...

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Tamaki and the twins were of course, making a racket with their nonsense talk.

"Silly numbskulls" I muttered shaking my head and getting up.

I wonder if we have any more cake. Wow. Now I'm the numbskull. Of course, we have sweets, Honey is here. I took a slice of strawberry cake and walked toward Kyo-Kyo. He was holding something which looked like a photo book. 

"Whatcha got their Kyo-Kyo?" I asked with my face stuffed with cake. The girls around him started screaming at my "cuteness". I swallowed my cake and tilted my head to the other side. "Hello princesses," I said, tilting my head and smiling. They started screaming even more after. 

"I've compiled this picture book that captures the beauty of each passing day. I've prepared several other books of all the other hosts as well. If you ladies are interested in collecting all 5 of them, I'll discount the whole set for you." Kyoya said with a sly smile. I saw mine and grabbed it as fast as I could and hid it behind my back. Tamaki and the twins ran up to Kyoya and threw him a bunch of cash, taking mine and Haruhi's book. They flipped through with adoring looks in their eyes.

"Well, now we know how the club makes extra money."

"But I have to wonder"

"When did he take pictures of all of us" Kaoru and Hikaru both said still looking at the photos.

I opened the book and almost screamed. How did Kyoya get photos of all the times I cosplayed at the host club in private by myself! That was a secret. That sneaky glasses man. I walked away from everyone and sat down near a small pond. This club amazes me with their decorations I swear. I saw a flute with a stripe pattern that was leaned against a tree and picked it up. It seemed in good condition and looked new. I guess it wouldn't hurt to play it a bit.. (Misumi in the picture along with the flute^^^) I closed my eyes and played a small tune, relaxing my head from all the loud noises. The peaceful water flow from the pond seemed to make everything around me feel as if I was in paradise. It was all silent, except for the sound of the flute. I ended my song and slowly opened my eyes, admiring the beautiful full-bloomed cherry blossoms. Suddenly I heard a bunch of screaming and clapping behind me. 

"Sumi-chan, that was beautiful!"

"Amazing!"

"Our little sister has quite the talents!" I heard Honey and the Hitachiin devils shout.

"As expected, I knew she would pick that up and start playing some time," Kyoya said, smirking while leaning against a tree. Tamaki was overjoyed, yelling out random compliments. So it was Kyoya that left the flute there. I should have known. No way would someone leave a perfect flute lying around in the open. While the rest of the host club besides Kyoya went back, some guests were screaming orders for picture books at Kyoya. Others were screaming out for me to play again. I shook my head and gave the flute back to Kyoya before walking back to where everything was set up. Kaoru and Hikaru were talking to Haruhi and teasing Tamaki as I appeared. Tamaki was sulking under a tree and noticed Kyoya walking back. 

"Say, Mommy dear?"

"What is it now, Daddy?"

"I have a new theory. I mean, it's just my hypothesis but it seems by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi and Sumi-chan then I get to here at the club! This gives them a chance to get more close to them and if that happens-" 

"Tamaki, you just now realized that?" Kyoya smirked. Suddenly Tamaki seemed to be electrocuted? I wonder where they get all these cool special effects. Suddenly a pie chart was pulled out and the next thing I knew, Kyo-Kyo was explaining how many hours the twins are able to spend with Haruhi and me while Tamaki was freaking out. Then, Tamaki both grabbed us. 

"Listen here Haruhi and Sumi-chan, I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins!"

"Who are you calling shady?!" 

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss!" 

I have a headache..all of these idiots are shady. I grabbed a slice of strawberry cake and walked over to Honey and Takashi. 

"Hi, Sumi-chan! Are you here to eat some cake with Takashi and me?" Honey greeted happily.

"Yeah, those idiots over there are being too shady."

"You don't have to worry, she'll soon be found out."

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." The twins tilted their heads back and forth. How is it that I went far away from them, but I can still hear them clearly...

"Haru-chan's going to be found out without a doubt," I said finishing my last bite and walking back to everyone with Takashi and Honey. This is going to be quite interesting to watch, I giggled to myself.

\---

We were all back in the music room and Tamaki was busy having his little "moment".

"Haruhi and I are the main characters so that means we are love interests!" Tamaki announced.

"Yeah? Then what are we?" I asked along with Kaoru and Hikaru. 

"You guys, are the homosexual supporting cast!" He gloated and drew a line across the room. "Please make sure that you do not cross this line!"

"You've gotta be kidding ."

Guess it's time to crush his precious fairy tale. "Listen, Tamaki." I began. 

"I don't think you get it."

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club anymore!" Honey and the twins finished. Everything suddenly went quiet. Everyone made comments to torture Tamaki as he seemed to somehow grow more distant but suddenly ran over to Haruhi as soon as she came in. 

"Ah, give him a break! Kyo-Kyo, Daddy, you got everything planned out so go ahead!" Tamaki looked at me with adoring eyes.

"Did you guys hear that....m-my lovely daughter just called me daddy...I HAD NEVER FELT SO HAPPY. SUMI-CHAN YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE OOO DADDY LOVES YOU!" I pushed Tamaki back to the planning board and went over to the twins. 

"Want to plan something out later to get a little revenge? We are the homosexual supporting cast after all." I whispered while Tamaki seemed to gloat. They nodded with a smirk. I skipped over to an empty table and ate my cake while watching the host club plan the entire thing out. 

"And then wait for your orders!"

"Yes, sir!" The twins saluted while Honey clapped in amazement. 

"I've got it! You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl, I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt! Oh well, guess I'll have to find another way." Haruhi laughed. 

"DO SOMETHING. THE SUBJECT DOESN'T SEEM TO HAVE ANY MOTIVATION!" The twins yelled at Tamaki. 

"Why were we stuck with such a difficult heroin...ARE YOU SAYING YOU HATE BEING A HOST?! THAT YOU HATE THIS CLUB!?!?"

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes." That reply left Tamaki soulless as he sulked in his corner. 

"Before we do something else, we have to find a way to motivate her..." The twins said, thinking. Suddenly Takashi had a look in his eyes. 

"Fancy tuna."

Haruhi became shocked. Tamaki was starting to creep me out since his eyes turned pure white and he had a creepy smile on his face.

"Oh that's righttt, you never got a chance to eat any during last episodes party. Did you???"

"Guys, did you hear that. She's never eaten fancy tuna before. Isn't that awful?" 

"Wowww, talk about a difficult childhood!" 

"If only Haru-chan could stay in the host club, she'd have all kinds of yummy things to eat whenever she wants!" 

"HARU-CHAN DO YOU WANT TO COME TO MY HOUSE AND EAT SOME FANCY TU-" I shouted across the room but a hand was slapped across my mouth and I heard someone shushing me. 

"You're not helping! We're trying to motivate her Sumi!" Kaoru said quietly glancing at Haruhi. Looks like she didn't hear...I licked Kaoru's hand as he pulled away and wiped it. 

"Alright, alright! Carry me over there!!" I said not giving him a choice and jumped on his shoulders. I rested my head on his as he walked over Hikaru and the others.

"W-What are you guys talking about!? Don't be silly! Just because I'm poor and I never had it, doesn't mean I'm so glut and I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna! Hahahahaha...ha..." Haru-chan rambled. I giggled to myself, she so wants some.

"...Am I really going to get to try it..." She mumbled looking down as we smiled in success. 

"Why would we lie Haru-chan?" I asked tapping a rhythm on Kaoru's head to annoy him. She smiled just at the thought of it and walked away. I continued to tap on Kaoru's head until he grabbed my arms and flipped me over his head. I braced myself for contact with the hard floor but instead, felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and my back was leaned against his chest. 

"Are you sure you want to annoy me, Sumi-chan?" He whispered in my ears. My heart began to pound as my face flushed red. Crap!

"A-ah, Kaoru, Hikaru! Hello there!" I pretended to not notice and greeted them. Kaoru's arms were still around my waist. 

"Our revenge?"

That snapped Hikaru and Kaoru out of their little smirks. "Oh yes, that's right." 

"What should we do...." We all thought. Tamaki suddenly skipped over in a wig that looked like Haruhi's hair. 

"Hello there, my lovely daughter and you shady twins. Does this make me look like Haruhi? Be honest!" The twins and I both had a sneering smile on our faces. 

"Yes, boss. Of course, it does! You look exactly like Haruhi!" We both said with an innocent smile. Tamaki seemed satisfied and skipped off to everyone else. 

"Well...there's our revenge! He can be embarrassed by everyone tomorrow during the Physical exams!" We all laughed just at the thought of what would happen. I was planning to skip out tomorrow since I didn't really feel like going but maybe not. I want to see what'll happen. I didn't realize that Kaoru was still hugging me until he rested his head on mine. My heart began to beat fast again. My face was probably really red right now and I feel as if there were butterflies in my stomach. I think I figured it out... I have a crush on a shady devil, Kaoru Hitachiin.


	9. Chapter 9

[](https://imgbb.com/)

The day of the physical exam was here! Haruhi and Hikaru were walking towards the clinic, followed by Kaoru with me on his back again.

"So what's the big deal with this formation A thing you guys were talking about? What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran anyway?" she asked. 

"It's no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school." 

"Yeah, why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich."

That's a total lie you fools. Of course, it'll be way more different. 

"You're right. I didn't think about it that way." As she opened the door, we were greeted with nurses and doctors all lined up and were waiting to greet us. We were both surprised and were busy gaping in amazement. I never had anything like this back in France...

"W-What...what is all this?!"

"Just another physical exam!"

"The usual." They both said, walking in oh so casually. 

"The usual?"

Kaoru set me down as Haruhi and I was still looking around curiously. A nurse came up to Haruhi and dragged him to who knows where. I was about to follow her, but was interrupted with a nurse of my own and dragged me off as well. I giggled when I saw Honey and Mori dressing up like doctors with a serious expression. That was just too cute! Everywhere I looked, doctors were praising and complimenting the students. All of a sudden I was in the changing rooms. I made sure there was no one there but before I could change I heard really loud screams. I popped my head out of the curtains but came face to face with Kaoru and Hikaru...SHIRTLESS! I looked at Kaoru and felt my face grow really red. They were putting on their "brotherly love" act when Kaoru saw me from across the room. Crap! Hikaru and Kaoru's gaze fell on me and smirked, seeing my face all red. Every one of the girls from earlier was looking back and forth to see if we would do anything. I was about to go back inside and get this over with when Kaoru winked and blew a kiss from across. Suddenly the screams got even louder. I was about to turn back inside when I felt someone's presence behind me and bumped into me really hard, causing me to fall on top of my face. There was a blur of white and the curtains suddenly moved. Something feels weird....on my nose that is. Looking down, I wasn't that surprised to see blood. Crap, how embarrassing. Hikaru and Kaoru were running over to me as I tried to stop the bleeding and tilted my head up. 

"Sumi, are you alright?" They asked really worriedly. 

"Y-Yeah I'm fine"

"Did my wink make you literally fall head over heels in love with me?" Kaoru smirked, handing me a few papers tissues as Hikaru laughed out loud. 

"Ha ha. You wish Hitachiin. I felt that someone was behind me but when I was about to turn around I felt someone bump into me really hard and I only saw a blur of white."

They looked really deep in thought when Tamaki came out of Haruhi's dressing room with a wig that was similar to Haruhi's. 

"Yes. I'm Haruhi...Fujioka." He announced with a serious face.

"Hey guys, our revenge is beginning" I nudged them and smirked. We both watched intently, eyes gleaming, and waited patiently as the boss, or should I say, "Daddy", embarrass himself. Everyone began to murmur. We tried to calm ourselves down by stifling our laughter but failed miserably. I couldn't take it anymore. We all burst out laughing at the same time, tears started to form as we held our stomach for support. 

"NICE ONE YOU GUYS. T-THE IDIOT FELL FOR IT. HAHHAHA. WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT HE WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO DO IT! HAHAHHA!" 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ACTUALLY DID IT! HAHAHAHAH" 

"THEY RECOGNIZE HIM! I TOLD YOU THEY'D SEE THROUGH IT! AHAHAH!" 

We laughed so hard our sides soon started to hurt and we all had to lean on each other for support. Tamaki's face flushed red as he grabbed the wig and threw it onto the ground. We were still laughing when Tamaki grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru by the necks and held me by my collar as I calmed down. 

"Y-YOU JERKS! YOU SAID THERE WAS NO WAY THE GIRLS WOULD BE ABLE TO TELL IT WAS ME!! THIS INCLUDES YOU AS WELL MISUMI. STOP HANGING AROUND THESE SHADY TWINS. LOOK AT WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO YOU!" 

My face was serious, but then I remembered what happened and burst out laughing again. Tamaki still held us by either our necks or collars and glared, waiting for an answer. We were all still laughing with tears.

"It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast!" The twins and I said, still laughing as Tamaki released us to go apologize to Haruhi. 

"I can't-I can't believe he fell for that!" I said wiping the tears away and threw my tissues in the trash. Whew. I looked around as Kyoya and the others told Haruhi about the special room they set up for her. Tamaki was somehow...fading away as if he turned to a really old statue and just...faded slowly into thin air. Haruhi's glare actually does have powers! 

"Haruhi is........angry with me...." He said, still fading. I felt a little bad for him but then had to go with Haruhi to the special boy's clinic. Since I never got to finish my physical exam, I got to do mine their as well. 

"Your glare seemed to have superpowers Haru-chan! Tamaki froze and started to fade away!" 

"He's just an idiot that lives in his own carefree little world. He'll get it over with sooner or later."

"Although we barely joined this host club not too long ago, it feels as if we've been together for a long time...like a real family. It's nice to have someone care for you doesn't it. What was your life like as a kid? I bet it was fun considering you're really cute!"

"Not exactly.. I never really considered myself "cute" or my life being fun since well.... since I never had many friends as a kid. My dad was usually at work when I come home from school. I was picked on by the other kids since my dad was a tranny. Honestly, I didn't care what he looks like. No matter what his outer appearance is, a father is a father.." 

I smiled to myself as we continued walking. We reached the boy's clinic and opened the doors to see two doctors greet us. There was only one changing room but Haruhi and I didn't really mind since we were both girls.

**Meanwhile in Kaoru's POV**

I was walking towards the host club with Hikaru since Misumi had left with Haruhi already. We greeted everyone when some girl's voice echoed throughout the room. Everyone was quiet. 

"I'm telling the truth! One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulder! He was trying to make a pass at me! I'd never been so terrified!" 

"Wow, how scary..."

"Do you think it was a pervert?" The girl's all started to talk in hushed voices one by one as we all stood watching.

"I had a feeling this might happen." Kyoya began.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked looking at him curiously. 

"A bit earlier today, I saw a strange man wearing a white lab coat but clearly not one of our hospital's doctors and I thought he was a little odd."

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?!" Hikaru and I said. I have a bad feeling about this. 

"Well, it's no big deal. I'm pretty sure the security guards will catch him!" 

"Tell me miss, did you happen to notice where the perverted doctor was headed?"

Suddenly I heard words that I dreaded to hear. "Yes sir, he ran off towards the special boy's clinic."

We all froze in one spot. This is not good. Misumi is in there right now and she might be changing along with Haruhi. I swear if he lays one hand on my Misumi, he's going to regret it. I ran off towards the boy's clinic, leaving everyone behind. I have to hurry before anything happens to her!

*Back to Misumi's POV*

While Haruhi was taking her dress shirt off, I was sitting on the ground about to take off my white sweater when all of a sudden when I heard the curtains open. Haruhi was pulled to the ground with me. I was about to scream a hand clamped over my mouth. It was a man that looked as if he were a doctor here! Haruhi was calm but I was literally freaking out. I was about to bite his hand away when all of a sudden, I heard two voices calling out Haruhi and I's name. Tamaki appeared out of nowhere and kicked the man, sending him flying to the wall with a really big crash. I was still on the ground a bit dazed at what happened when I saw a familiar orange head running towards me. 

"Misumi are you alright?! Did he hurt you!?" Kaoru's eyebrows furrowed together with a worried expression on his face. 

"Calm down, I'm perfectly fine" He helped me up and put his arm around my waist holding me real tight as my cheeks grew red. Suddenly they all became dramatic out of nowhere. 

"One. Good looks that attract the public eye." The twins began, Kaoru's arm still around my waist as they glared at the man.

"Two. More wealth than you can imagine." Kyoya said as he leaned in a dark corner. Creepy?

"Three, chivalry that will never be able to overlook. The hideous wickedness of this world." Honey and Takashi said glaring the same glare the twins gave to the man. Tamaki became even more dramatic than before and took his shirt off, leaving it on top of Haruhi's head. Classic move, I smirked to myself. 

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" He announced. The entire club all posed. "We're here! Watch out!" They announced. I started to laugh really hard as they all glanced at me. 

"I-I-I'm sorry it's- it's just ahhaha you guy's are all t-too overdramatic hahahaha t-that was too funny you need to do it again in front of me when we have spare time ahhahah!" I continued laughing as Kaoru bent down to give me a piggyback ride. I calmed down as soon as the man started to freak out. 

"Please don't hurt me! Spare me my life." He told us, bowing down. I just came up with a new idea. 

"Rise young warrior! Stand up tall and confident." I announced with my most commanding voice. Kaoru and everyone turned their head towards me with an expression that was like "really?" and it took all I had to not laugh. The man stood up very quickly and saluted me. I buried my head into Kaoru's back and laughed softly enough that only Kaoru and Hikaru could hear. I put on a normal face on quickly again and looked at the man. 

"State your name and occupation at once." 

He stumbled for a bit before straightening himself out. "I-I'm a doctor. I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run the next town over. My name is Yabu."

"Did he say his name is Yabu?"

"That's crazy..what a terrible name for a doctor!"

"Unless you're a quack." The twins both said. I kept a straight face making sure I wasn't smiling even though I wanted to. 

"Be quiet both of you! You're scaring him! Bakas!" I said smacking them on the head lightly. "Now, you have disrupted our physical exam. OFF! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" I yelled with a straight face. He was quiet for a bit, and then he suddenly turned pale and gasped at me in horror. His face reminded me of that one famous painting....what was it...oh yeah! The Scream! 

"Now how about YOU stop it. YOU'RE the one scaring him the most. Who would have thought my little princess was actually evil. Oh, wait everyone." Kaoru smirked. Hikaru laughed and ruffled my hair up. Great. Now some hair strands are up and I look like I have cat ears. Kaoru looked at me as I looked back. Both of our faces turned bright red. He turned his head the other way as I leaned my head onto his shoulder to listen to Tamaki give a talk about me to that man.

"We're sorry for scaring you. Our daughter apparently likes to joke around with new guests. She was joking about the whole chopping your head off so don't be afraid." 

"D-daughter!?" Oh great job Tamaki, you got him even more scared. 

**skipping his whole life story and explanation~** 

Tamaki was apparently the only one crying along with Dr.Yabu. I guess he really does have a soft spot for families. Huh. Yabu was about to say something before Kyoya and I both interrupted him.

"Dr.Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place." We both said. 

"Are you perhaps looking for-"

"OURAN PUBLIC HIGH SCHOOL! HA, I WIN KYO-KYO!" 

He rolled his eyes as Yabu said yes. 

"I figured that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here."

Yabu was suddenly frozen like how Tamaki would react whenever Haruhi and I brushed him off. 

"Man, that's pretty sad. You don't even know what school your own daughter goes to?"

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her. Not because of some stupid debt." I smacked both of the twins again. "Be nice you two!" "Look who's talking." They both muttered rubbing their head.

"Wow, Kyo-chan! Sumi-chan! I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school!" Honey said, eyes gleaming at Kyoya and me.

"Well, there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy." He said with a smug look on his face. 

Haruhi and I both looked at him with a look of disgust. 

"KYO-KYO THAT WAS MEAN!" I shouted, ruining Kaoru's eardrums.

"Kyoya would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter." Wow, Tamaki is being serious. Quick. Someone wake me up! 

"Whatever you say." Now I'm really dreaming. Kyo-Kyo actually agreed. I am getting a bit tired now that I think about it...

\---

Yabu said his thank you's and set off. 

"I'm sorry about this you guys but...could you please leave?" Haruhi asked as everyone was shocked. I laughed at how everyone thought she was mad but it was just that we needed to finish the physical exam. 

"YOU'RE SO CUTE HARUHIIIIIIII~" Tamaki ran towards her for a hug.

"Agh! Don't touch me there!" 

"RED CARD!"

"Looks like Tamaki-"

"is the real pervert here!" The twins both said.

"Who cares! Will you guys just, GET OUT OF HERE!" 

I hopped off Kaoru's back as he opened the door to leave. I turned around and was about to leave, but a pair of arms snaked around my waist and pulled me in for a hug. I felt a pair of lips kiss me on the cheek and a soft voice whisper in my ear. "Glad you're safe. I'll be your prince charming and rescue you if you are ever in trouble, princess." 

My face turned bright red as I held in a gasp. "T-Thank you, Kaoru..u-um...will you be waiting till I'm done or will you and your other devil be leaving?"

He looked over at Hikaru and then back at me with a smile. "We'll wait till you're done out in front of the school gate and walk you home, kay?" 

I smiled really big. "Kay~" 

\---

**Third persons POV**

The entire host club watched the two idiotic lovebirds standing in front of the door with cheeky smiles on their faces. 

"They really are something," Tamaki said with a soft smile. 

"Indeed they are," Kyoya replied snapping a quick picture without anyone noticing. He planned on making a photo book of the couple and put it up for sale once Kaoru and Misumi finally confess and everyone finds out. Making money was always his happiness. Everyone watched as Kaoru pulled her in for a hug tightly and whispered something in her ear that caused her to grow bright red. They were so focused on each other, they didn't notice the host club standing across the room watching them, smiling, or in Kyoya's case, snapping a bunch of pictures to make a profit. They let go of each other and glanced at the host club. Everyone acted as normal as ever, trying to make sure they didn't catch them watching. Everyone left school as Haruhi and Misumi finished up the exam; everyone but Kaoru and Hikaru. Misumi quickly finished up and ran out the school as quietly as possible and then jumped onto the twins, tackling them down on the ground. They both fell as Misumi jumped away from them before they could drag her down. She laughed triumphantly while the Hitachiin devils groaned, trying to get up. They all walked home together, talking and laughing as the sun shone brightly. They all stopped by a few stores to try a bunch of different foods for lunch and before they knew it, the walk home for Misumi and the twins turned out to be a fun day out.


	10. Chapter 10

I closed the doors and was soon greeted by one of my butlers.

"Welcome back Miss Sato, would you perhaps like anything to eat?"

"No thanks, I just came home with a few friends that took me out already," I replied politely. He nodded and walked away quietly. Well, I don't really have anything to do now so I guess I'll just go for a quick run and come back before its dark. I went upstairs to change into something comfortable to run in and went out. 

"I'm leaving for a bit!" I yelled out.

"Be back in 30 minutes!" One of the maids yelled out.

\---

There was a small park up ahead, maybe I'll stop there. I slowed down, catching my breath and sat down on the cold bench. Ahh, this feels nice! Wiping the sweat away, I glanced around and noticed it was completely empty. Well, of course, it would be stupid Misumi. The playground was a bit old and rusted but is durable enough to have a few kids play on it, the benches were made of wood with a little rust, and a few big trees were planted to give off shade in the hot summer. It's actually nice. If I wasn't supposed to be home in 10 minutes, I would stay for a bit to watch the sunset. I was about to leave when I heard a small bark. A small furball was at my feet, wagging its tail excitedly

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"Why, hello there! Are you lost, boy? Come here!" I cooed, outstretching my arms. It was a bit hesitant, but relaxed and jumped to my arms after.

"Well, looks like you don't have an owner since there's no collar on you and you're a bit dirty...I can't just leave you here so how about you come home with me?" It barked and wagged it's tail in response. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go!" It snuggled in my arm as I walked back home. 

**skipping the walk back**

The puppy jumped out of my arms as soon as I opened the door.

"I'm home!!"

"Welcome ba- Why is there a dog with you?" Alfred asked stopping dead in his tracks as the puppy ran around admiring its new home. 

"W-Well...you see...I found him today while out on a run and it looked lonely since it didn't have an owner to take care of it so I was...uh...wondering if maybe I could keep him? I'll take care of him and everything!" 

"Do as you wish Miss Sato. It is your home after all" He sighed continuing to clean the house. 

"Let's see. I am going to call you...Daichi!" It barked as if it accepted the name. "Welcome to your new home Daichi! Let's go get you some food and clean you up! You must be starving!" 

\---

My eyes were blinded by a small figure staring at me. W-what? Oh, right. 

"Daichi, go away. I'm trying to sleep." I mumbled, putting my face flat on my pillow. I bit my hand in response. 

"OW! WHAT!" It barked and nodded its head towards the clock. CRAP! If I don't hurry I'll be late. I did my daily routine quickly and threw on a random outfit.

"Come on Daichi! You're coming with me!" I yelled from out the door and opened my dog for him to jump in. 

"Have a nice day Miss Sato!" A few maids and butlers called after me as I waved in response. 

\---

I arrived in the host club and was about to tell everyone about Daichi but suddenly was pulled into a changing room? 

"Get dressed and hurry! You have customers waiting for you!" Well good morning to you too twins. I slipped on the robe without difficulties and tied my hair up with the two hair color matching ribbons that came along with it. I decided to add a bit of cuteness by fluffing my hair up into cat ears.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"What do you think, Daichi?" I said, opening the curtains and twirled around. His tail wagged before he let out a bark of approval. "Let's go, boy!" He jumped into my arms as I opened the doors. The bright lights blinded me and the chatter turned into complete silence. All eyes were on me, including all the hosts. There was a moment of silence as we all looked at each other until a bunch of screams was let out. 

"Misumi you look so kawaii! Where did you get the dog?!" 

"Sumi-chan! Come eat cake with us!"

"I can't tell if I think you're cute because of the kimono or that adorable little dog of yours! Heck, you're cute either way!"

"Misumi-chan, I love you!!!" 

"KYA!!"

The host club surrounded me staring at Daichi. 

"Sumi-chan, whos dog is this?" Honey asked me patting Daichi on the head softly as it wagged its tail. 

"Yeah, it's too cute to be yours!" Kaoru smirked a playful smirk before giving me a tight hug from behind. Of course, I can't stay mad at him. He even knows it himself. I can tell my face is turning red again. 

"Well, I was about to introduce you all to my new dog but some people had to grab me and throw me into the dressing room." The twins smirked as they leaned onto each other. "Kyo-Kyo, is it alright if Daichi stays here?" I asked, putting on my best pouting face. 

"I'm not sure.." He said, turning his face away as everyone else did. Crap. Plan B. 

"Pretty please...I found Daichi just yesterday and he was awfully sad. Someone left him on his own and he had no owner. Pretty please?" I begged with fake tears in my eyes while moving to each of the hosts making sure they saw me with Daichi in my arms. I stopped at Kaoru. I knew he would give in soon. There was a moment of silence for a few seconds before he couldn't resist it, along with everyone else. They gave a look of defeat and turned to Kyo-Kyo. 

"Pretty please, Kyo-Kyo, Mommy? Do it for our sake!" We all begged and put on our pouty faces. He sighed and waved his hand in agreement. Mission success! I walked over to my area where all of my guests were, Daichi and the twins tagging by side. 

"Misumi-chan, how did you meet Daichi?"

"Can I pet him?"

Daichi hopped onto everyone's lap and gave small bark before coming back to me and giving me a sloppy lick on the cheek. There were a lot of guests around us since the twins were also here. 

"Daichi!! You can't stay still, can you? Here eat these and sit" I handed him a couple of biscuits I bought this morning at the nearest convenience store. "To answer your question, I was out for a jog yesterday and came across an empty and worn out park. Since I was exhausted, I sat down to catch my breath. I was about to leave when this little devil right here came trotting up to me, barking. I was about to check and find its owner but since it looked really dirty and there wasn't a collar on him." I answered, picking a slice of cake up and ate. Everyone looked at me in awe as Daichi fell asleep on my lap. Suddenly everyone stood up calmly, glancing at each other, and ran towards Kyoya as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Quick, give me everything you have of Misumi-chan's!"

"I'd like 10 of those photo books please!"

"I'd like everything you have that is related to Sumi-chan!"

"Kya! I'll pay as much as you want for her handkerchief!" What the-I thought I dropped that somewhere! There was a big commotion around Kyo-Kyo with all those boys and girls. Well, now I'm really not going to help him.

"Tears seem to be quite popular today don't you think so Misumi?" Haruhi asked. 

"Oh! What a lovely kimono you have on Haru-chan! Great! Yes, I actually didn't think about it but now that you mention it...I wonder how they do it." 

"How are they able to cry so easily?" She glanced around backing up and bumped into one of the twins. A bottle of high-grade eye drops fell to the floor. So that's how they do it.

"What's this?" She asked with an annoyed tone, holding up the bottle.

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops."

"No woman alive could resist a man on the brink of tears." They gloated. 

"That's cheating..." We both replied.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper!" The twins said poking both of our cheeks. Kaoru and Hikaru presented us each a small box with a..I don't really know what it was but it was really cute. I..I can't possibly eat this...I didn't realize that I was almost to the verge of drooling and closed my mouth. 

"I think it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother," she said, staring at the small box. Everyone's eyes shone with admiration. 

"Oh, how admirable of you! Such devotion to your mother's memory! Here Haruhi, take as many as you like!" Tamaki came out of the blue (tears in his eyes of course) and stacked more of the little boxes onto her hands while everyone clapped.

"Let me guess, the tears are fake."

"How could you!? My tears are always genuine Haruhi, being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mark of a true host. Tell me, do I impress you?" He gloated as the twins yawned. Kyoya was busy taking orders from everyone while Takashi was holding an asleep Honey. I stroked Daichi on the head as he woke up with Tamaki's stupid commotion. Daichi's ears perked up and started to bark at the entrance along with a low growl. I glanced along with Haruhi and saw a girl peeking in. 

"Looks like the host club has a brand new guest." The twins both said in unison. Hold on, I think......I think I've seen her somewhere before!


	11. Chapter 11

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"PHONY!" 

I laughed at the sight of a girl pushing Tamaki away. It's actually quite rare for someone other than Haruhi and I to push him away. 

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE GOING AROUND SPREADING YOUR LOVE AROUND SO EASILY LIKE THAT YOU STUPID, YOU MUST BE A DIMWITTED NARCISSIST, YOU'RE INCOMPETENT, YOU'RE A COMMONER, YOU'RE DISGUSTING!!!"

I burst out with laughter as Tamaki went into shock, along with everyone else at the sight of a girl like that to have a loud outburst. Tamaki somehow came to the ground in slow motion as the twins took a notice.

"He's created a new technique!"

"One man slow motion!" Kaoru said surprised. 

"Annnndddd, he's down!" I yelled still giggling as he came to contact with the ground and made a huge thud.

"AND YOU! STOP LAUGHING YOU- Mi-Misumi?" Daichi pounced in front of me with a loud snarl and began to bark. I picked him up and held him in my arms and waved a small hello to an acquaintance back from France. 

"I don't suppose you are-" 

"Oh, IT'S YOU! KYOYA~!" she yelled running towards him in open arms while stepping onto Tamaki. "Oh, how I longed to meet you! My one and only prince charming!" 

Tears welled up in my eyes as I burst out laughing. 

"K-K-Kyo-Kyo is a prince charming!? Someone tell me this is all a dream!" 

"Sumi-chan you know her?" the twins and Honey both asked turning towards me. Their faces were beyond clueless!

"Yeah, I'll go make some tea and explain it after." 

\---

"Your fiance?"

"Kyo-Kyo-senpai?"

"When did he propose?" I asked, sipping a cup of raspberry tea. Daichi was on my lap, sleeping soundly with soft snores.

"Of course! My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's first-year class A tomorrow!" she said, ignoring me as always. Tamaki's aura from the wall seemed to grow darker as soon as she said that. 

"Why is he sulking?"

"Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy!" Kaoru replied to Hikaru with a smirk.

"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife." Kyoya's question came out more as a statement of disapproval. 

"Oh, it's a story of love at first sight!" Renge interrupted. She went on and on with all those completely weird things Kyo-Kyo would never do. 

"Is she serious?" the twins and I both said. I was leaning onto Kaoru's shoulder and he had his arm around my waist. Hikaru was on the other side of him and as soon as he saw what Kaoru did, I swear I saw a small smile.

"Um, could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked with a sickly look on her face.

"NO WAY! I COULD RECOGNIZE MY LOVE ANYWHERE!" 

I pulled away from Kaoru and went to sit down with Daichi. This could take a while, I thought while sipping the tea and stroking Daichi. I let out a small giggle looking around and seeing the faces of everyone and their priceless reactions as Renge went on and on with her weird babbling. 

"He looks like the star of the popular dating sim Uki-Doki Memorial! You're my real life Miyabi!" 

"Uki?"

"Doki?" Haruhi and Honey questioned.

"OTAKUUUU!!!" Tamaki interrupted.

"OTAKU?!" Hikaru shouted with a gasp.

"Hn." Takashi gazed at everyone with an emotionless expression once again. 

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE!" Kaoru shouted like Hikaru. 

"Well, now you have Kaoru." He gave a smirk since I spoke up. 

"Hello princess. Care to join this awkwardly weird conversation with us?" He said hugging me from behind and resting his head on mine.

"No, not really."

"Too bad!" Before I knew what was happening, I found myself still holding an awake, but quiet Daichi and Kaoru holding me bridal style. 

"Kaoru! Put me down! This is embarrassing! Stop it!" 

"I don't care now let's go!" 

We walked over to where the host club was discussing some things about Renge. While they were doing that, Renge was running around the room, screaming or more like declaring her love for Kyo-Kyo. As Kaoru and I approached, they took a good long look (in Kyo-Kyo's case, snapped a quick picture with no one noticing), grinned, and went back to the conversation as if this was actually normal. Honestly, I kinda think it is starting to be more of a daily routine. 

"So she made it up. Y-You're not really her fiance...right?" Tamaki asked with a sickened look. 

"Well no, I don't ever remember asking for her hand in marriage. Besides this is the first time I ever even met the woman." 

We were all shocked as he just sat back and watched. 

"Kyo-Kyo, you should have said so er-er-" I felt a sneeze coming. "Ach-ooo!" 

"K-Kawaii...." Everyone murmured with a blush on their face, especially Kaoru's. Haruhi remained in silence, probably wondering why she ever got stuck in a place like this. 

"Sorry. What was I about to say? Oh right, Kyo-Kyo you should have said so earlier!" Everyone nodded in agreement. 

\---

"I've thought about it a lot last night, and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea!" Tamaki began our group meeting

"Why do you say that?" The twins and I asked. 

"Well it's fairly obvious, isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi and Misumi. So if Haruhi and Misumi had a girlfriend around, it could bring out the female within them! renge's girlish air of tenderness might stimulate Haruhi and Misumi's own sense of femininity. Now is our chance to get Haruhi and Misumi in touch with their feminist side! This is an important project men! They don't have any friends right now except for these two shady twins!"

What an idiot. "Sorry to ruin your moment boss, but I don't think I'll be going along with this little project of yours. I mean, I don't think I really need to be changed, especially by Renge. I think I'm fine already. I'm not too girly nor am I too...er...tomboyish? I also don't really want to go along with this after you called them and I quote shady twins"

"That's no good for you two!"

"Like you have room to talk!" They both said. 

"We kinda agree on Misumi on this one...Can you guys imagine having a second Renge running around having fantasies about Kyoya-senpai?" They both asked Takashi and Honey and got an instant reply of a horrified shake of no. 

"I don't really like the idea as well...I mean sure go ahead and work on it for Haruhi but Misumi's already fine." Kaoru shuddered at the thought of having Misumi falling for Kyoya. No way was that going to happen in front of his very eyes. Misumi was his, and his only. 

The door creaked as Renge opened it. "Hey everyone! You'll be happy to know that your new manager Renge, has baked all of you some cookies!" 

"Isn't she ladylike!? I am so moved by your generosity-"

"I didn't say I baked these cookies for you, you phony prince." 

And just like that, the "phony prince" was now in his corner sulking. She was off in la-la land again as Honey and I picked the cookies up to examine them. We both gave a nibble. The burnt taste spread through my mouth. Blech. I'm sorry Renge but these are....horrible! You forgot a lot of ingredients as well!

"She wasn't kidding! These cookies really are burnt!" Honey said, still nibbling the cookie.

"The burnt taste spreads all over your mouth and I could tell she messed the recipe and procedure up! Renge you didn't add enough flour and these were baked way too long. You also set the temperature to bake the cookies a little too low.. " I added.

"Don't eat that you two! It's bad for you!"

"You sure know how to bake Misumi..make me something next time!!" Takashi and Kaoru said taking it away. My heart skipped a beat as the four of us ran away from Renge in her "Medusa" form. 

"WAHHHHHH, SHE'S SCARING MEEE!" 

"HONEY DON'T TALK JUST RUN. HER EYES CAN TURN YOU TO STONE!" Kaoru shouted right beside me.

"B-BUT SHE'S LITERALLY RUNNING SO FAST AT THIS RATE I PROBABLY WON'T MAKE IT! THIS IS THE END FOR ME!" I panted, trying to keep up. Kaoru quickly grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder. While he was running, I glanced at Haruhi and saw Hikaru taking a bite of Renge's cookies from her mouth. Although it was to tease Tamaki, I have a feeling that there's more to it. 

"DID YOU SEE WHAT HE JUST DID?! HE TOOK A BITE OF THAT COOKIE FROM HER MOUTH WHEN THERE WERE PLENTY MORE. I TOLD YOU THEY WERE SHADY TWINS! I JUST KNEW IT!" He continued ranting on. Kaoru quickly hid, while I was still on his shoulders. He let me down quietly, trying to catch his breath. 

"Are you alright? I-I wasn't too heavy was I? I'm sorry..." 

"It wasn't t-that. I've carried you m-many....times before...i-it's just...THAT WOMAN SHOULD JUST TRY OUT FOR A HORROR MOVIE ALREADY." 

While we had a little moment, everyone else was causing a commotion. Daichi came trotting in from his little nap and leaped into my arms watching everyone.

"EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU EXCEPT FOR KYOYA, ALL OF YOUR CHARACTERS ARE LUKEWARM! Each of you needs to have some dark side, do you understand? Girl's are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before they all get bored and tired of you and stop coming here all together! Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business?! As your manager, it is my duties to change all of your backgrounds. LET'S START WITH YOU!" She pointed towards Honey as he looked terrified. She went through in order and stopped at me. Daichi started to growl but calmed down as soon as I patted him on the head.

"MISUMI! You will be having the role of the quiet loner student! You have no friends and doesn't like being in the spotlight! Aside from that, one of the popular basketball player which is him!" she pointed to Kaoru as he blushed with no expressions. "One day he sees you walking in the hallways and soon finds himself falling in love. Oh, it's a classic romance! The quiet girl with no friends suddenly is noticed by the popular and handsome boy!"

"C' mon Kyo-Kyo-senpai!" 

"You've gotta do something!"

"Yeah, this isn't really my liking.." Daichi barked in agreement.

"Why? It seems like the boss is up for it." He pointed to Tamaki. We all looked over and grimaced at the sight of the boss posing and encouraging Renge. "Let's just wait and see how things turn out. I bet it'll be interesting. It always is." He sneered.

\---

I was in the kitchen while everyone else was filming their roles for the little movie Renge was making. I had already finished my part in filming and excused myself to the kitchen. Daichi was here with me munching on snacks as I placed the tray into the stove. I was going to bake cookies! O-of course, it's not for Kaoru because I like him! It's...uhm..it's because..he helped me while we were running away from Renge! Yeah, that's why! The oven ticked and made a bell sound, indicating that the cookies were done. A fresh smell of baked cookies filled the room as I took the tray out to cool. Daichi suddenly started to bark and wag his tail as I set the tray on the counter.

"Maybe later boy. These need to cool off! In the meantime....why don't we go check on the movie filming?"

\---

"And another thing, how come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher!"

"Yeah.."

"What does that mean?"

"Hey everyone!!" Dachi ran over to the twins wagging his tail excitedly.

"Misumi!!" The twins and Honey both shouted running over to me in open arms. 

"Where have you been? You missed our shooting!" Kaoru and Hikaru pouted.

"Sumi-chan, when we come back, let's eat sweets!"

"Hey, Haruhi!!! You're on!! Misumi since you're here, why don't you come over as well!" Renge's voice shouted from behind the wall. I gave Dachi to Kaoru to hold and walked over to Haruhi.

Haruhi and I jogged over to Renge from behind the school wall. There were two scary looking guys standing near her and I almost fell back at the sight of them glaring at us.

"These two gentlemen had just agreed to make a special appearance in our film!" She said in a cheery voice.

"R-Renge, I- I think we should go back now. I hear the twins calling for us!" I backed away slowly. She pouted and placed her hands onto her hips, looking at me directly in the eye. 

"Misumi Sato. Come back here right this instant." She hissed in her most dangerous voice. I walked back slowly, clutching Haruhi's arm.

"In your film?"

"What are you talking about?"

"After all, we're going to need some tough guys to be the climax! That's when all the club members come together to fight the real villains at their school! According to the script, these two come from a very wealthy family. These two got their wealth from being part of the Japanese Mafia! Don't you think that's the perfect casting choice??!!" She ignored everyone, continuing her fantasy.

"What's with this girl!?"

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!!"

Crap. I sense something bad is going to happen. Renge dragged one of the boys over excitedly but he instantly pulled away with a scary look on his face. 

"You think you can push me around!? You don't even know me!" 

"Just back off you little brats!" They shouted pushing Renge. Haruhi ran in to help block her but she was going to be hurt as well.

"Haruhi! Renge! Watch out!" I ran over behind them to block them from crashing into the sharp equipment. They both landed into me as I fell back. I felt a sharp pain on my leg and back as they collided to the wall and ground. 

"A-Are you ok Misumi?" Haruhi and Renge got up quickly. 

"Renge. You have to stop this. That guy was right. You can't do that...They may be tough looking but you can't just judge them with their appearance. This is basically stereotyping every tough guy in the world.." I clenched my ankle and winced at the pain. There's going to be a bruise there later...There was a small cut on my knee and was starting to bleed. 

"I...I don't' understand what you're trying to say.."

"Misumi-chan, you're starting to bleed!" 

"What happened Haruhi?"

"Misumi, is something wrong?" Tamaki and Kaoru appeared. Dachi hopped out of Kaoru's arm and ran over towards me, whimpering at the sight of the cut. Kaoru and Tamaki took a look at Haruhi and I and suddenly there was a blur. The next thing I knew, the two guys from earlier were held against the wall. Kaoru had already punched one of them across the face as Tamaki threatened the other. 

"Stop it you two! It wasn't their fault. Renge was just starting to give them a hard time. They were just provoked." I stood up walking over to Kaoru. He was about to go for another punch but I grabbed his hand the last second. "Kaoru..it's alright." He glanced back at the two guys before letting them go. They ran as fast as they could as Kaoru turned towards me. 

"Misumi...are you alright? Does it hurt to move? They didn't hurt you too badly, did they?" His eyes were saddened as he looked at me. This was the first time he was ever actually serious. I couldn't take that adorable look on his face anymore. Leaning in, I gave him a soft kiss on the cheeks. His face flushed red as soon as he realized what I had done. 

"You worry too much Kaoru! It's only a tiny cut so it isn't like I'm going to die." His cheeks were even redder as he bent down with his hands outstretched from behind. I was a bit confused. He turned the other way looking towards the ground.

"G-Get on...i-it's the least I can do.." I got on and leaned my head on his shoulder. His scent was absolutely wonderful. A girl could get used to this! 

"You...You...Please tell me you got that camera man!!"

"Yes, boss!!" 

"Renge, are you seriously still filming after what happened." Hikaru and Kaoru both glanced at her. 

"Of course! The show must go on of course! With the scene of Tamaki and Haruhi with his tears and Kaoru and Misumi with their little love moment, THAT WAS PERFECT. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT!"

*SMASH*

Everyone gasped as the little shards of glass shattered, falling to the ground. Next to the camera, stood Kyoya with a rock in his hand. 

"What?.... Is something wrong?" Renge looked shocked at what was going on.

"I'm terribly sorry but I cannot allow there to be any of my club members to be engaged in any sort of violence. I think you have caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest." He was dead serious, with a hint of annoyance in his tone as he looked at Renge and back to Haruhi and I. He stopped at my cut before looking back at Renge. Did Kyoya just call Renge a pest? Ouch...

"A...pest....but you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Why are you acting so different now? Tell me why!"

"Because that isn't the real Kyoya." Tamaki and I softly replied. She looked back at both of us before falling to the ground in tears. I saw Haruhi walk over and knelt down to her eye level.

"Does it really matter? Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than you expected him to be. Take a good look at the person inside and get to know him, little by little. It's a lot more fun that way!" She smiled as Renge just stared back.

"Erm, while this gets sorted out, can you take me to the cooking room?" I asked Kaoru.

"Why? Did you make something?"

"Sumi-chan, I wanna come too!!" Honey yelled running full speed ahead.

"Count me in!" Hikaru shouted, following Honey.

"Guess we better go too!" Kaoru ran, Dachi tagging right along with us. As soon as we got to the door, Kaoru pushed it open and the smell of warm baked cookies filled the room. 

"WAHH!! SUMI-CHAN WAS MAKING COOKIES TAKASHI! COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES!" 

"You guys can have two each." Usually, I would let them have one but since I made a lot because of the spare time, I'll just let them have double. 

"THESE.ARE.DELICIOUS." Hikaru yelled taking another big bite. 

"SUMI-CHAN, MAKE MORE! MAKE MORE!"

"They're good..." Takashi said, taking a small bite. 

Kaoru gently set me down and stood patiently, looking back and forth from me and to the cookies.

"Go ahead Kaoru. It was for you anyways!" 

"OHHH! IT WAS FOR KAORU, EH!?" Hikaru sneered as Honey and Takashi smiled. 

"That explains why she was in a rush after she finished filming." Kyoya's piped up as he walked through the door and grabbed two cookies.

"T-That's not it! You have the wrong idea!" 

"Oh, if I'm wrong, tell me the real reason then."

I stared at the ground, cheeks flushed red and fiddled with my hands. "I-I...I have other reasons but they're private?"

"She doesn't have a reason at all!" Hikaru grinned, whispering to the host club as Kaoru and I stood staring at the ground blushing brightly. Tamaki and Haruhi walked in and looked around.

"What's going on in here?" Haruhi asked. 

"HERE TAKE TWO COOKIES AND SAVE ME!" I yelled literally grabbing the cookies the shoving them in both of their hands. 

"Apparently, our little daughter baked these delicious cookies, especially for Kaoru!"

"SH-SHUT UP KYO-KYO."

He smirked and grabbed one more before walking out and back to the host club room. Everyone followed, grabbing one as well. Everyone, besides Kaoru. Dachi barked and looked up at me.

"That's right a forgot! I made this one for you!" I grabbed a dog biscuit from the oven that I left to bake earlier and tossed it to him. He yipped and happily ate it. I felt arms snake around my waist and pull me into a hug. 

"So, cookies especially for me...huh?" I swear I can see him grinning.

"N-NO.....well, you said I should make you something next time so this is the next time." I blushed. He turned me around and I was facing his chest. A pair of lips came in contact with my cheek. 

"Thank you." He smiled before walking out and grabbing the bag of cookies. My cheeks flushed red as I began to clean up and make my way back to the host club.

"So Misumi, you said you knew or met Renge before?" Tamaki asked as I entered the room still blushing a bit. 

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah..she went to school with me a while back in France...I was performing for one of the talent show acts on the guitar and she was imitating all of her otaku fan based stuff. I won, she got pretty upset, I tried apologizing, she got mad, the usual."

"Wow, can you play for us?"

"Maybe some other time..I'm a bit tired after all that happened. By the way, what happened to Renge anyways?"

"She went back to France," Kyoya replied writing in the black book while smirking. I wonder what he's up to. 

\---

* Several weeks later*

"I bought that video of that film you made!"

"I bought it too!"

"And so did I!" 

"Wha?" The entire host club looked confused, except for Kyo-Kyo obviously. 

"You did?" Even Tamaki was surprised.

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!"

"I love the lonely prince!" 

"The loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet!"

"Not to mention Misumi and Kaoru's as well!"

"They should be a real couple already! That was just too adorable! I had to replay it over and over! The way they share that special bond and how he looks at her!" 

"KYA!"

"I like Misumi-chan alone, but she looks even greater with Kaoru!" 

"Tamaki, you were amazing!"

"Honey was so cute with his tough attitude!" The girls and the guys were literally dying and shouting out random compliments. I looked over to Kyoya with an eyebrow raised. 

"Kyo-Kyo..." I made a face as I slowly looked over to him. Daichi tilted his head in confusion from all the commotion. 

"I may have broken the camera's lens but the footage we already shot wasn't damaged, but naturally I did cut out that violent scene. Sales have pretty good so far! That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job, but then I guess that's to be expected." He replied, still writing in his little black book. I really want to see what's in there someday. 

"So is this what you meant by interesting?" the twins and I asked with a grimace. I knew he was up to something! I just knew it!

"It's best to have as much money as we can for the club's budget."

And just when did he start calculating all of this...

"Good day everyone!" A voice said from all of the commotions.

"Renge? But I thought you had gone back to France already.." Tamaki said.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner but it was so chival of you to risk your life to protect me, I can feel the love when you lectured me about loving people.." She took Haruhi and I's hand. I was holding onto Kaoru's arm but she suddenly yanked them away. She is pretty tough, I can say that. "When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me! Misumi, the way you risked your life to save both Haruhi and me, it just shows how much you care for each of us!" She exclaimed, holding onto both of our hands and looking at us directly in the eye. I could hear Tamaki and Kaoru yelling.

"C'mon Haruhi and Misumi! Let's go to my house and play some games together! I think it's time you two got to know me better! Misumi, teach me how to bake some yummy stuff!" She happily giggled, dragging the both of us off. Dachi ran towards me barking and bit onto Renge's dress to pull her away from me. 

"K-Kaoru! Do something!"

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you drag Misumi and Haruhi back...?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"I don't see why not? Everything Renge said was true!" 

"NO, IT ISN'T!" Kaoru and Tamaki yelled.

"But I thought you were the one that wanted your two daughters to have a female friend in the first place!" He smiled. That is one of the fakest smiles I had ever seen. 

"YEAH, A FEMALE COMPANION! NOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

"C'mon Haruhi and Misumi! Let's go play together!"

"NO WAIT! DON'T TAKE MY TWO DAUGHTERS AWAY FROM ME!!!!! GIVE THEM BACK THIS INSTANT! I ORDER YOU TO COME BACK HERE!" 

"They'll be fine let them go," Kyoya muttered.

"NO, I REFUSE TO LET THAT HAPPEN."

"You asked for it in the first place."

"I TAKE IT BACK!"

"FORGET THAT! ONE OF YOU JUST, HELP!" I shouted trying to get their attention as they argued back and forth. No use...Dachi was also dragged along as I gave up in defeat. I am NOT looking forward to this...I took one last look at Kaoru, pouting. He smiled a pitied smile and mouth a "good luck" to me. This is the end...


	12. Chapter 12

[](https://imgbb.com/)

I was playing with Daichi on my lap while talking to some of my guests. Everything seemed to be normal; at least I thought it was.

"LET'S ALL PLAY THE WHICH ONE IS HIKARU GAME!" the twins announced. "So?? Can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?"

"Well, it's hard to say!"

"You're identical!"

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart but so far, none have succeeded!" Liars, I told you guys apart the first day we met. 

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of," Haruhi said walking by. Bless you, child. 

"I couldn't agree more." I chimed in.

"What? Have you got a problem with it Haruhi, Misumi?",they asked.

"Not really. I just don't understand why you two are so popular..."

"That's not very nice."

"Like you two are to talk," I muttered under my breath walking over to Haruhi. They sent both of us a glare before getting up, walked to one of us, and leaned onto our shoulders.

"I'm disappointed," Hikaru said on Haruhi's right shoulder.

"Apparently, you two don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club." That leaves Kaoru on my left shoulder then. Their voices are actually way different. They may look the same but their pitch and tone of speaking can easily be told apart. I guess there are some dumb people in this world after all.

"Listen up! Having a couple of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship."

"And in our case, because we're twins, our relationship is taboo. And therefore more intriguing."

"And besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins. Having two loves is better than one. Don't you think?" 

"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy." They both said, lifting a hand onto a guests head. The girls all started to squeal in excitement. I felt a pang of jealousy and honestly, I don't like it one bit. My face reddened as I walked or should I say, stomped, back to my seat while dragging Haruhi with me. She was a bit confused and was about to ask what was wrong but seeing my face, she stayed quiet. A pair of footsteps came running towards our direction. 

"HIKARU.KAORU." Oh, would you look at that! A wild Tamaki has appeared! He was carrying a laptop with a bright red face. What's up with him?

"Huh?"

"WHEN I GAVE YOU CONTROL OF THE CLUBS WEBSITE, I DID SO IN ONE CONDITION. THAT YOU TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!" 

"We take our job very seriously boss."

"In fact, last night we worked on it till dawn!" They both said, trying to hide the amusement on their faces. I can see right through you devils.

"THAN IS THIS WHAT YOU WORKED SO HARD ON TO CREATE!??!?!" Tamaki yelled out in anger, pulling the laptop open to reveal a picture of Haruhi shirtless and covered with roses all over.

"YOU LOOK GREAT HARU-CHAN!" Honey yelled. I looked over and saw she was frozen solid. Everyone was busy giggling and squealing over the obviously photoshopped picture.

"TELL ME WHEN. WHEN DID YOU TAKE NAKED PICTURES OF HARUHI?!?!? YOU BRIBED HER!", Tamaki yelled in despair. I bet he's having one of his weird moments of imagination again.

"You're imagining things. It's obvious that the photos been altered."

"I...It was...photoshopped?" I swear the boss is practically brainless. 

"We did a pretty good job huh? I mean we have some photoshopping talents!" They sneered. I left the club while they were busy having their stupid causal arguments every day to check on the sweets I was making this morning. I had just finished cutting them and placing it all neatly into the box when there was a huge commotion next door. Voices were heard yelling and causing a huge ruckus. Leaning in slowly just in case something happened, my ear touched the cold hard wall. 

"SUMI-CHAN! WHERE'S SUMI-CHAN WAHHHH!"

"HIKARU! KAORU! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!"

"SUMI-CHAN IS GONE TAKASHI! WAHHH!"

The ground started to shake for a while and then it stopped. 

"SEX PIXIE!"

"SICKO!"

"YOUR MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP! THAT'S IT! WE'RE OVER!" I heard the twins yell. What is going on, and don't they have the same mother and what the heck?! SEX PIXIE!? I hurried out, carrying the box full of sweets with me and carefully opened the door. It creaked and the room went silent looking over.

"WAHH SUMI-CHAN YOU'RE HERE!" Honey cheered.

"What's going on? What's with all the yelling?"

"The twins decided they wanted to go to Haruhi's house so they played a game. If she couldn't guess which was Hikaru, then they would come over. Apparently, Haruhi's remark caused quite a battlefield." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up and looked at the big box I carried. "What's all this?" 

"Huh, oh I was making some food next door when I heard all this yelling. The ground was shaking as well..."

"That would be a powerful monitor Renge has as a stage."

"SUMI-CHAN! YOU MADE CAKE!! WAH! LET'S GO EAT WITH USA-CHAN!" 

"You can take whichever one you guys like. I'll eat it later." I looked over and saw that the twins were glaring at each other. "Give it a rest you two...You can't honestly stay mad at each other forever..."

They simply grunted and walked out the door, slamming it behind them. I couldn't help but wonder if it was actually a real fight, or they were scheming something.

\---

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

My hand instantly slapped the snooze as I groaned and rolled over. Too bad I didn't look where, since I rolled completely right off the bed and slammed my forehead to the ground. Dachi yipped and jumped back in surprise as my door swung open, revealing a few maids standing at the doorway. I tried to get up but forgot that I was tangled in the bed sheets so I slammed right back down. It's barely been 10 minutes and I'm already mad. Great. 

"Miss Misumi, are you alright?" 

"Peachy," I grumbled in response. There was a bright red mark on my forehead that won't be going away anytime soon. I did my morning routine and tied my hair into pigtails. Let's see, what should I wear....my eyes wandered around the giant closet full of clothes before they stopped on a light pink tank top. I haven't worn this in awhile I guess. Slipping on a pink matching jacket, I grabbed my bag with Dachi sound asleep inside and ran off without breakfast. The cold chilly breeze crept up to my face as I slipped on my headphones and started running to school. I just hope the twins still aren't fighting like yesterday. My morning is already bad enough it's giving me a headache. 

\---

I walked into the classroom and realized I had extra time. I was the first one in and there was nothing else to do so I decided to just sit at my desk and take a quick nap while Daichi sat under my desk next to Kaoru and ate his breakfast. A few minutes later, the classroom started to fill in with students and Haruhi finally walked in and sat next to me. 

"Morning Misumi...Is something wrong?"

"Hn? What? Oh, morning Haru-chan..I'm just tired. That's all." I woke up still half asleep and muttered before resting my head back down. 

"Hey, Haruhi! Misumi!" A voice greeted right before I could close my eyes. My eyes were still a bit dazed but after seeing Hikaru's bright pink hair, I was wide awake. 

"WHAT THE!! Are you INSANE!?" 

"Misumi, why is there a giant bright red mark on your face?"

"FORGET THAT! Y-Y-YOUR....."

"Why is it dyed pink?"

"Cause pink suits me! Don't you think it's cute? From now on, I'm the pink haired twin. I didn't want to be mistaken for that Kaoru for the rest of my life, you know."

"Good grief, you nomskulls are still fighting?" 

"Good morning Misumi. Haruhi." Kaoru greeted, standing next to Hikaru. I had to hold my desk for support. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!? HAVE YOU NO SHAME."

"I don't but Hikaru is full of shame. I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night, but I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink! It was so garish and ridiculous looking that I woke up screaming!" 

Somehow, Hikaru's legs managed to grow and the next thing that happened, there was a huge crash and Kaoru was sitting on the floor with this chair on the side. Kaoru grunted and there was a moment of silence. CRASH. Hikaru's chair was pulled and his head crashed onto the window sill. 

"T-That's enough you two..."

They both stood up with an emotionless look on their face as they glared at each other. Anddddd suddenly, there was a battlefield. Chairs, desks, notebooks, teacups, and other things that might I remind you, are very dangerous, were flying everywhere. I saw Usa-chan and Honey in there too. Unless it was my imagination. This continued for a while until the bell rang, and the class began. I couldn't help but notice something was strangely quite...off. I mean, we're in the middle of class right now, and the twins are just staring straight ahead. Don't people usually glare at each other from their seats to the person they hate. They're staring straight ahead at the chalkboard unless it's the chalkboard they really hate.

"Oh, what the hell, now I'm being a nomskull," I announced aloud. It took me a moment to understand why everyone started laughing at me, including Daichi. Well, he was wagging his tail and barking... "I thought you were on my side boy!" I frowned as he barked happily in response. 

"You already were a numskull, but hey, mistakes happen!" Some guy up in front said aloud. 

"If you really want to know about mistakes, why don't you go ask your parents!" I said, loud enough for everyone including him, to hear. There were ee's and oo's. 

"SHE TOTALLY BURNED YOU RIGHT THERE MAN!" Another guy yelled. There were still giggles even though the laughter died down a bit.

Kaoru was looking at me, still trying to cover up his laughter while everyone went back to work. I shushed him and went back to work. His face turned red as well but he quickly hid his face. Hah, think I didn't see that. The class had a few whispers here and there but other than that it was oddly quiet. I pretended to work and tilt my head a bit to let my hair cover up my face, and I would usually see Kaoru and Hikaru look at each other. I SWEAR THEY WERE NOT GLARING ONE BIT WHAT SO EVER!!! These two are up to something. I'm sure of it....there is no way they can be mad at each other for a dumb compliment Haru-chan made. Wait a minute...

"I GOT IT!! I! AM! A! GENIUSSSS!" I jumped up and sang. I really need to work on this whole talking to myself and trying to control my emotion thingy. Once again the room was filled with laughter. Kaoru was laughing the loudest, while Hikaru was laughing just as loud along with Daichi barking. Haruhi was looking at me curiously and smiled to herself.

"Miss Misumi Sato, I would agree with you, but then we would both be wrong. Wouldn't we? Sit down and get back to work young lady."

Everyone started to laugh really loud. Some people ee'd while others oo'd like when I burned that dude up in front. I turned bright red ( my forehead was still brighter because of this morning) and quickly sat back down, apologizing quickly since our teacher was staring at me intensely. People were still glancing back at me and laughing every time they saw my face but forget you guys! I FIGURED OUT WHY THE TWINS WERE ACTUALLY ACTING THIS WAY. Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged a look before looking back at me, but I shrugged it off. I feel pretttttyyyyy smart now. I'm probably smarter than you Kyo-Kyo, I smirked. I quickly went back to trying to finish homework so I wouldn't have to do it later on throughout the day.

\---

**Meanwhile in the second year's classroom**

"Achoo!" Kyoya let out a sneeze, sniffled, and wiped his nose with a white cloth. 

"Oh no! Is Mommy getting sick!? KYO-KYO ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? SPEAK TO ME! SPEAK TO DADDY!" Tamaki turned around and gasped as everyone started laughing. Well, the girl's were squealing and giggling while the boys laughed. 

Kyoya turned red from embarrassment and smacked Tamaki on the head with a giant textbook. He let out a whimper before turning back around and leaving Kyo-Kyo alone. Someone is talking about me, he thought to himself, quietly picking up his pencil and went back to work.


	13. Chapter 13

[](https://imgbb.com/)

It was now lunchtime. Haruhi was sitting at a table waiting for the three of us to order lunch. Hikaru and Kaoru were still glaring at each other as we waited in line. 

"Cut the act you two. I already know this is all fake. You devils had me worried the entire night." I sighed, smacking the both of them on their heads. 

"Aww, you're no fun tomato face!!" Kaoru pouted. 

"T-Tomato...face?"

"Yeah, it's what we came up with since you have that huge red mark on your forehead!" Hikaru laughed quietly. I turned around with a huff and waited patiently for my turn. They both looked at each other in confusion but shrugged it off.

"Your girlfriend is even more clever than I thought Kaoru!"

"WE AREN'T DATING YOU NIMROD!" Kaoru and I both shouted, turning towards Hikaru. 

"Ahh, same words at the same time I see. Are you guys sureeee you aren't?" He sneered. We both looked at each other in the eyes and turned bright red.

"S-Shut up stupid twin."

"W-we aren't together."

"I'll keep your plan a secret so don't worry. Go ahead and act like idiotic fools."

They both let out a sigh of relief before going back to "hating" each other and ordering their lunch. 

"I'll have the A lunch!" They both said at the same time. They glared at each other before ordering something else, only it was the exact same. 

"Next please!" One of the cashiers called. 

"I'll just take the A lunch, thank you." I got my food and walked back to Haruhi, leaving the twins with their ridiculous orders.

"Amazing...perfect unison even when fighting..." Haruhi said as I pulled a chair out to sit next to her. 

"You have no idea Haru-chan." 

"I was wondering what the fuss was all about!" Tamaki walked in with the host club by his side. "I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club!"

"Hey look who it is!"

"Oh, how I love them!"

"OHH HARUHI! MISUMI! YOU ARE BOTH HERE!" Tamaki squealed in delight.

There were more shouting and giggling. Some of the girls were looking over at the host club while most of the boys were looking towards me. Is it really that hard to get peace and quiet!? Honey was standing in the middle of Kaoru and Hikaru's little "fight" with a giant cake on a platter. I realized it was one of the ones I made yesterday. There was a sense of tension in the air as Honey kept gloating. I saw that they were irritated and was about to go get Honey but Takashi beat me to it. 

"You're just making it worse. Leave them alone," he said walking over to me. 

"Hi, Sumi-chan! Would you like to have some cake with me and Takashi!?" 

"I already have my lunch, thank you for asking" I smiled and fed Daichi a small piece of steak. They sat down across me and watched everyone curiously as I sat back and ate my lunch. 

"I DON'T CARE IF MY BOXED LUNCH IS IN AN EMBARRASSING HEART SHAPED! I WILL, EAT ITTTTTT!" Tamaki yelled out of nowhere.

"I have no idea what you are talking about but it's evident that your fantasies are completely coinheritance," Kyoya said, picking his lunch up and walked to our way. I was drinking my raspberry tea but choked because of laughter. Haruhi walked over with Hikaru and sat down with her box lunch. I burst out laughing glancing back at Tamaki still posing. 

"You want to switch with me? I had to order something different than Kaoru so I ended up with stuff I don't really like." He said, not waiting for an answer. Haruhi's eyes lit up with amazement from the flavor of Hikaru's lunch as everyone watched with a joyful smile at her happiness. Tamaki ran to get lunch real quick ( I bet he made a world record) and ran back to us.

"Well played Hikaru! As a reward, I'd like to trade my lunch with your boxed lunch!"

"No way."

"Come on just trade with me!"

"Forget about it."

"So Haruhi, is that any good? How would you like to taste mine?" Kaoru said sitting down next to me. He was about to feed her but Hikaru interrupted, shoving Kaoru's food in his mouth. 

"Quit butting in. Get lost Kaoru. Go feed your girlfriend."

We both turned bright red. "WE AREN'T DATING!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! DADDY WILL NEVER ALLOW IT! ONE OF MY LOVELY DAUGHTER IS DATING ONE OF YOU!? NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS! MOMMY SAY IT! SAY YOU WON'T ALLOW IT!" Tamaki yelled dramatically. Kyoya just went back to eating his lunch while writing in that little black book of his. Kaoru slowly grabbed one of his dishes filled with soup and threw it at Hikaru but he grabbed Tamaki's tie so it was actually the boss that had soup dripping all over his face. Everyone in the room watched in fear as the twins started another war. They sometimes take this too far...I stood up and dumped my lunch but was cut off short when I heard Kaoru and Honey yell. 

"WATCH OUT SUMI-CHAN!" I looked and saw a plate filled with mashed potatoes fly towards me.

"K-Kya!!" I yelled and quickly ducked down as fast as I could. The plate flew towards the wall and broke. There was silence in the room as everyone blushed. 

"D-Did you hear that!?"

"S-She said 'kya!' "

"K-KAWAII..."

I marched over to the twins and smacked them both on the heads before storming out of the lunchroom. Daichi quickly followed after with beef jerky in his mouth. I wonder where he got that. I opened a random door and saw that it was the second music room. Good thing it's empty! I guess I'll start on my music homework here. Let's see I'll need...a violin and a piano. Oh! There it is! I ran to my bag and grabbed the music sheets. Now to start recording. I tiptoed over to the door and checked. Clear! Closing the door shut, I skipped back to where everything was set up and began. 

\---

**Kaoru's POV**

The hall was empty now that lunch was over. I was walking to who knows where. I wish Hikaru were here but since we're "fighting" we can't be seen with each other. I hope Sumi isn't mad at us. Hikaru accidentally aimed the plate towards me but missed. At least it didn't hit her, I mean, could you imagine how horrifying it would be. She'll probably be even worse than Kyoya! There was a nice, no, beautiful melodic sound of music coming from the second music room. Is someone in there? I pressed my ear against the door slowly and quietly as possible. I heard the sound of a guitar and piano. Reaching for the door, it creaked open a bit. I froze, thinking whoever was in there might have heard that, but realized whoever was in there was playing the music too loud to even hear. I peeked in and was surprised. It was Misumi! Daichi was sleeping so at least he won't bark at me. Wow, I mean, I knew she was good but I never expected this much...

"It seems as though you're becoming more of a stalker each day, don't you think so, Kaoru?" I jumped up in surprise and almost fell back. 

"Hikaru! You scared me..." My heart was still pounding.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" He smirked leaning on the wall. 

"Y-yeah.."

"You like her?"

"N-no."

"Don't even bother lying. I see right through you."

"Yeah ok, I like her....the way she can make any of us smile, even in the toughest moments is amazing. She even lightened up Kyoya's moods. Mori even let's her call him by his first name. I haven't noticed how much she made this club of ours improve. Heck, she even told both of us apart. She's talented...smart..funny..cute...I can't stop thinking about her. I don't think I'll be able to confess though. I don't think she feels the same way I do."

"You got it bad Kaoru." He chuckled watching Misumi from the door.

We opened the door a bit wider and leaned against the door frame, admiring her works of art. The way her hair sways every time she plays was beautiful. She was so into it, she didn't even take a second look at anything around her. Her music slowly came to a stop. Before I could control myself, my hands started to clap as a smirk made its way to my face. Hikaru was doing the same. She gasped in surprise and turned around. 

"W-what-I thought I closed the door!"

"Not close enough. That was great though." We both said.

"T-thanks...what are you guys doing here..." 

"I came to apologize about the mash potatoes but your boyfriend here came here without a reason like the creepy stalker he is."

"WE AREN'T DATING." We both yelled, a red blush creeping up onto our cheeks.

"A-and I wasn't stalking her. I was just walking around until I heard music so I came to look." 

"Sure, sure. Whatever floats your boat."

"Are you two just going to stand there or are we leaving," she said in an annoyed tone. Daichi barked and ran out of the door and towards the host club. 

"We're leaving, we're leaving." 

I watched her walk in front of me with her violin case slung from her shoulders. Her brown hair swayed perfectly with every step she took..It was mesmerizing. I saw Hikaru smirk from the corner of my eyes so I quickly averted my eyes out to the windows.

"When are you guy's going to give this dumb fight of yours up?" She interrupted my thoughts and turned around to both of us. 

"Probably now. We'll need your help though. It'll just be something small! Please?"

"Alright, if that's what gets you, idiots, to stop fighting like baboons. What do I do?"

"First of all, we do not look like baboons one bit. Acting like them as well!"

"Do so!" She argued.

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not! Not! Not!"

"So! So! So!"

"N-"

"GUYS." I interrupted. "This is going nowhere. Hikaru, you should know by now it's impossible to win a fight with this man-I mean magnificent woman." I quickly corrected myself seeing Misumi send me a deadly glare.

"Okay, Misumi. We just need you to drag us into the host club while yelling about our childish behavior and telling us to make up. Then we'll start fighting and we'll take it from there." Hikaru explained. 

She nodded with a sharp look in her eyes as if we were in the army. K-kawaii.....

"Now I can also take my anger out on you two!" She cheerfully said. Wait...what? I felt a sharp pain on my right ear and saw that she had grabbed the both of us. We were dragged in with tears coming out of our eyes. This girl has a grip! The door was kicked open and she threw us onto the ground before sitting down with Daichi on her lap. I felt something coming towards my way and before I could move, Hikaru threw a table at me!

"What the!?"

"Not again!" The host club complained. 

I grabbed anything I saw that was near me and threw it all towards him. I saw Misumi sitting on the couch feeding Daichi some treats while the host club freaked out. Soon, there was a pile of junk and tables all in a huge pile. We were completely out of breath and panting while everyone else looked exhausted just looking at us. Somehow, Honey-senpai ended up at the very top of the pile with Usa-chan. I don't recall any of us ever throwing him...odd.

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting!? It's driving me insane." The boss complained.

"What did you say?! It's driving you insane?! Ugh, you've gotta be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now?! Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face. I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is, I hate your guts!" Hikaru shouted at me. It wasn't supposed to be real, but if this was actually real, no words can explain how hurt I would be. Now it's time to finish this. 

"You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact, I hate you so much I bought this!" I held out the cursed doll we bought from Nekozawa-senpai earlier today.

Tamaki let out a squeal of horror while I saw Misumi muffle her laughter, hitting the chair to keep herself quiet. Kyoya glanced at her and I swore a light bulb lit up. He smirked but continued to watch. Guess he figured it out.

"I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on its back. From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow." I yelled, scribbling something random. Let's hope this is the last straw for Haruhi. Our plan has to work.

\---

**Misumi's POV**

Everyone, especially Tamaki, looked uneasy. Well, besides Kyo-Kyo. I knew he would've figured it out sooner or later. I had red teeth marks on my hand from earlier, trying to stop myself from laughing. Haruhi was really pissed and ran towards them, giving them both a hard smack on the head. 

"Will you guys knock it off!?!?" She yelled as the twins had tears forming around their eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing while everyone looked at me. Daichi whined and barked in confusion but I was too busy laughing to do anything. 

"Sumi-chan, is something the matter?" Honey asked in confusion. 

"N-N-NO! K-Keep going, I-I was just thinking how funny this pretty flower was! HAHA~ Oh Mr.Flower, you're hilarious~~" I pretended to admire the flower. Everyone continued to look at me as if I was mentally retarded. Oh wait, when you see someone like this, maybe it does seem that way. 

"K-Kyoya..." Tamaki began.

"I'll call a doctor later."

"H-HEY! I DON'T NEED A DOCTOR!" They all turned back to Haruhi, completely ignoring me. Daichi looked at me suspiciously and continued to sniff me. "You don't think I'm crazy, do you, boy?" He barked and ran out the door to who knows where. I'm guessing the kitchen, obviously. I thought you were on my side. Hmph.

"What do you think you're doing?! Bringing something like this into your little petty fight! Both of you are at fault here, but what's really sad is that you brought everyone around you into this big mess. Now apologize to each other! If you don't makeup right now, I'm never going to let you come over to my house. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

"Woooo, Haru-chan's feisty!" I cheered.

The twins both gave her a blank stare. That blank stare turned into smirks. Suddenly it was Haruhi's turn to give them a blank stare.

"So then what you're saying Haruhi, is that if we makeup, we can come over to your place?" They sneered and did their "almighty signature pose" 

Haruhi let out a horrified yell while everyone just looked astonished. The twins both high fived before doing their "brotherly love" act. Blech. 

"Sumi-chan? You knew that it was all fake?" Honey tugged on my shirt, looking at me with curious eyes.

"I wanted to come over to Haru-chan's place too!"

"Y-YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED!" Haruhi shouted glaring at me.

"Oh really? Haruhiiiiii~ May I come over to your place?" I skipped over to her and gave her the puppy dog eyes. She didn't answer, still in shock, and dropped the cursed doll. 

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING! YOU MEAN YOU GUYS WERE FAKING IT THIS WHOLE TIME!?!?" Honey complained. He..looked SO ADORABLE! 

"We didn't have anything else to do! We were bored!" 

Tamaki and Haruhi were on the ground, completely devastated. 

"Twins with too much time on their hands, are the devils." He moaned weakly. Hikaru and Kaoru sneered and gave him the stink eye. Well, that went better than expected.

\---

Kaoru and Hikaru were walking home with me again. Well, more like Kaoru's carrying me home while Hikaru complained about how we should have taken the car and how Daichi was heavy. 

"Did you see their faces!? It was hilarious!" Kaoru laughed. 

"I want to go to Haruhi's house alreadyyyy!" I complained slapping Kaoru's head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Oops...hehe~"

"I will drop you right this instant if you don't apologize."

"NEVERRR!"

"I'm warning you."

"And I said NEVERRR!!!"

"Are you two done flirting? We're here already." Hikaru interrupted. 

"WE WEREN'T FLIRTING." We both yelled at the same time. I jumped off Kaoru and landed safely to the ground.

"Yes yes, whatever you two lovebirds say."

"HIKARU!"

"Go home and dye your hair back to normal cotton candy head and blueberry." 

"See ya tomorrow tomato face!" Hikaru waved goodbye after setting Daichi on the ground and walking off. 

There was an awkward silence between the both of us as soon as Hikaru left. 

"Soooooo....nice weather we're having today?" He said, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Pff. Out of all the things to say, you choose that?" 

"Well, what else is there to say!?!"

"I think Misumi is the smartest person ever unlike Kaoru who lacks a brain would've been perfect to say!" I let out a giggle. 

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny." 

"KAORU! HURRY UP!! STOP FLIRTING WITH TOMATO FACE!" Hikaru shouted from who knows where. 

I gave Kaoru a quick hug and pulled away but before I could go in, he grabbed my arm and turned me around, kissing my cheek. I froze in one spot as he winked and walk away. 

"See you tomorrow Misumi!"

My feet dragged me inside but my mind was still blank. 

"Ah, welcome home Miss Misumi! Would you like me to set dinner up for you?" Alfred, one of my favorite butlers greeted. He had already given Daichi his lunch so I didn't have to feed him. 

"N-No thanks..."

"Say, who's that boy earlier? Was he your boyfriend? He's your boyfriend isn't he?"

"NO! I mean, no. That's Kaoru. The one I told you about last time from the host club." I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You have a boyfriend." He sneered before walking back to Daichi. 

"I DO NOT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!? I DON'T. I DON'T. I DON'T. WE WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER." I stomped upstairs. 

"I'LL BE WAITING TO HEAR THAT WHEN YOU BRING HIM OVER AND ANNOUNCE YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!" He yelled in response.

"Ugh. Everyone is out to get me today, I swear. Now I still have a pile homework to do."

The red mark was still on my forehead when I looked into the mirror.

"Please go away by tomorrow." I prayed quietly.

\---

*snores* 

There was a sense of pain on my hand and it started to grow. 

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOOW!" I woke up with a yell. The surprise made me fall back and out of my chair and paper's flying everywhere. I slammed to the ground while Daichi plopped onto my bed barking. "Aish! That hurt! I'll get you breakfast when I'm done hold on." 

Running to the bathroom, I did my daily routine and threw on a casual outfit before running downstairs to get Daichi's breakfast. Yup, bacon, like always. That dog is in love with it. Crap, I have to hurry! I have a few errands to run too. "Daichi, are you staying here?" I asked throwing him the piece of meat. He barked and ran off into the backyard. "I'll take that as a yes. See you later then!" 

\---

"WE HAVE A WINNER!~" The twins cheered as I entered the room. They were playing that dumb game again. 

"So are you two going to keep your wild hair color, even though you made up? It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now!" 

"Ha, no it isn't," Haruhi said, walking past them. "Ah, good morning Misumi."

"HARU-CHAN!~" I ran and gave her a tight hug. "Say, Kaoru you dyed your hair pink!"

"And Hikaru is the blue one." Haruhi finished pulling away from my tight grip and walked away. The twins looked at her for a few minutes before looking back at me. Their faces turned blank before they burst out laughing. 

"You two are kinda creeping me out today so I'm...just...going to leave now...." I slowly back away and ran to the kitchen. Was there something on my face? I looked at my reflection from a silver bowl. A gasp escaped from my throat. 

"WHAT THE. HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT THIS MORNING. GAH, I RAN AROUND THE ENTIRE TOWN THIS MORNING WITH THIS ON MY FACE AND NO ONE EVEN SAID ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" I shrieked, rubbing the black ink off my face. No use. Apparently, the notes I took last night ended up on my left cheek. "THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!" 

There was laughter outside of the kitchen. I poked my head out slowly looking at everyone as they laughed even harder. 

"AT LEAST YOU AREN'T TOMATO FACE ANYMORE!" Hikaru laughed, falling to the floor clutching his stomach. 

"HIKARU! SHUT UP! NO ONE WAS SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT." I hissed. "YOU GUYS ARE ALL POOP HEADS SO I'M GOING TO STAY IN HERE AND NEVER COME OUT NO MATTER WHAT!" 

"Oh, what a terrible threat," Kyoya said, smirking. 

"I. hate. you."

The kitchen door slammed behind me as I sat on the floor pouting. That's when I got an idea. I know! I'll show them for laughing at ME! I'll make the most delicious thing ever and make sure they can smell it and then I'll eat it in front of their faces! HOHOHO! I am so clever! Time to get to work! Those devil twins shall regret this. I am a pure GENIUS! HA!~ Those loser's are going to be begging for my food! I am victorious!

\---

**Kaoru's POV**

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat up from the ground. Oh, that was hilarious! She looked so cute, being clueless and confused. 

"Your girlfriend is quite a riot Kaoru." I heard Kyoya-senpai say.

"What? Kaoru and Misumi-san are dating?"

"Aww..."

"I'm a bit sad but also happy. They make an adorable couple!"

"I thought they were already dating since he would always carry her around and they usually quarrel like an old married couple!"

"WE AREN'T DATING." I quickly yelled, blushing. Hikaru let out a sneer and sat down. I was still nervous about yesterday. It took a lot of courage to just lean down, act confident, and kiss her cheek like that. Usually, I had no problem, but then this time it was different. Something smells good! I turned my head towards the kitchen that Misumi yelled in earlier. So, she's going to make something delicious and think we'll be sorry and come begging to her...I know her too well. I can't go in or she'll throw something at me...Oh!

"Haruhi! Come here for a minute!" 

"What is it Kaoru? I'm trying to finish my work." 

"Yeah yeah, you can do that later. Go check up on Misumi! She's baking something and with her clumsiness, she might burn herself or something. Please?" I gave her a begging look. She sighed and cleaned her papers up before walking in the kitchen. 

"HARU-CHAN!~ WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE!?" I heard Misumi squeal. "OH, YOU'RE HUNGRY! LEMME MAKE SOMETHING TO FEED YOU! YAY! LUNCH DATE WITH HARU-CHAN! LUNCH DATE WITH HARUHIIIIII~" 

The entire room looked at the kitchen and let out a laugh before going back to everything. 

"She's quite...fascinating," Hikaru said, looking like he had a hard time putting words together.

"Sure is something alright." I saw Honey run off to the kitchen, followed by Mori-senpai. Soon the entire host club was in the kitchen. There were shouts and laughter and clashes of cooking ware falling to the ground. Everyone came running out, except for Haruhi. I can't help but notice the nervous feeling I always get when I'm around her. Whenever she's around, I want to do whatever I can to look good in front of her. I want to hold her in my arm's and give her hug's at the most random time. All these thoughts came together and a lightbulb just lit up. I have a crush on the little princess, Misumi Sato.


	14. Chapter 14

"Miss Sato!" A voice yelled as I didn't move an inch. "MISS MISUMI SATO. WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" The voice got louder. Suddenly I could hear someone roll up their book and then there was a loud smack.

"OWOWOWOW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR SENSEI!" I toppled off my chair holding my head as everyone started to burst out laughing.

"You know exactly what that was for Misumi. Get back to work." He replied calmly, walking away.

I got up back up and sat down still rubbing my head. I heard muffled giggles from two people in between me. Who else sits next to me on both sides and still laughs at my stupidity? Oh right, no one else but those twins. Kaoru turned his head away from me and pretended to work, likewise Hikaru. Their shoulders shook as I heard their laughs. I glared at the both of them before resting my head down again. Before I could go back to sleep, a voice cut me off. 

"Misumi, if you're going back to sleep and lose track of time for the host club, we aren't going to wake you like last time," Hikaru muttered. 

"Besides, Kyoya-senpai would probably kill you if you're late again," Kaoru added.

"But it's so boring here. Everything's too quiet for my liking." I let out a whine while stretching my arms out. 

"If you think my class is so boring Misumi, you may leave." A voice slowly said. I turned around and saw sensei glowering at me.

"Ack! I uh, I didn't say that sensei! I meant, uh, your class is uhm... super fun! Yeah, that's what I meant! I totally love this class! Oh my gosh, are those new shoes you have? They look great on you! Why don't you sit down and rest? The students and I are all good to go!" I rambled on and tried to change the subject. 

"Nice try Sato. 15 minutes after class. You'll be on cleanup duty tomorrow morning as well." 

I started to whine as he smirked and walked back to his desk. Everyone laughed at me while I banged my head on the desk.

"Misumi, you're acting like a little kid." Hikaru chuckled while Kaoru started to cover up his laugh.

"No one asked you cotton candy head!"

"Hikaru, maybe if we ignore her, she'll actually finish her work on time." Haruhi butted in. They all turned their heads away from me and started to pack up. Crap, I'm barely done!

\---

*pant* *pant* *pant* 

I was about to reach for the door when it opened by itself. Kyoya stood in front of me with a frown. I ran towards the changing room before he opened his mouth and started to lecture me. Daichi jumped up from a chair and greeted me with a bark. I patted his head and gave him a biscuit before grabbing my clothes. I scanned the entire thing and was trying to decide what my judgment was. My mind went blank for a few minutes. The next thing I knew, my face went bright red. The skirt was really short with ruffles in an Aztec pattern that matched the top. The top for the outfit was basically a short mini bra in my opinion with another ruffle at the bottom. The shoes had a bit of heel but I could manage. THIS IS BARELY ANY CLOTHING AT ALL. NO WAY AM I WEARING A SKIMPY OUTFIT LIKE THIS. I wonder if there's anything else. I scanned through the entire room but saw nothing. Crap. I guess I make a few changes on this. I saw some sheer cloth on top of a cabinet. Hey, that might be useful! I found a pair of scissors and started to change a few things. 

\---

I took one last look at myself in the mirror as I added the finishing touches to my hair. 

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"How do I look Daichi?" I twirled around to give him a full look. He wagged his tail and gave a bark before running to the door. Well, that took a while. I hope they aren't that mad. 

I opened the door and was faced with the entire host club waiting impatiently. The twins sat on a chair with a bored face while everyone else just paced around. 

"Do you know how long you took young lad-Woah." Tamaki gasped. 

"Ah, I see you made a few adjustments to what the twins picked," Kyoya said pushing his glasses up and looked at me. His face went red before he turned around and went back to writing in his book. I saw him take a camera out and was about to question him but was attacked with a hug.

"SUMI-CHAN! YOU LOOK GREAT!!~" Honey cheered. 

"You look nice." Takashi smiled, a blush crept up on his face as he looked away. 

Kaoru and Hikaru were staring wide-eyed. My eyes narrowed at the two for choosing a revealing outfit from earlier. They shrugged it off and gave me a thumbs up. 

"That looks really good on you Misumi!" Haruhi complemented, walking out of the kitchen with dishes and cups. 

"OOOOO YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE! MY LOVELY DAUGHTER IS GROWING UP SO FAST! MOMMY, WE DID SUCH A GREAT JOB! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Tamaki squealed in delight with tears running down his eyes. 

"It isn't that great. You guys are all making a big deal out of nothing! I just added a few things since those twins chose something I wasn't comfortable with. Geez!" 

\---

We all got into position as the door opened. I saw a boy peek out from the door. What's a kid like him doing here? He fell back in shock while looking at us. 

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."

"Oh, it's just a kid." Hikaru sighed.

"Not only that, it's just a boy," Kaoru complained. 

"What's wrong little boy? Did you come to my palace in search of something?" 

The little boy stood up, still staring at us. "A-Are you the king of this place?"

Tamaki's eyes grew wide at what he said. 

"Well, are you?"

"Come closer lost one. What was it you just called me a little boy?" Tamaki said as he walked up to us. 

"The king.."

"THE KING!! YES, I AM THE KING OF THE OURAN HOST CLUB. LONG LIVE THE HOST KING!!" He cheered. His eyes sparkled in happiness since none of us actually call him anything besides insulting words. 

"Oh great. Now you drove him looney even more." I mumbled, sitting down at Tamaki's spot. 

"I'm an elementary fifth year. Shiro Takaoji! I want the host club king to take me as his apprentice!" He announced.

Everyone stared in shock at the boy, well, I just stroked Daichi on the head as I sat at Tamaki's spot, staring at him with curiosity. Tamaki looked fazed, a hint of redness on his cheeks. We'll see how this turns out...

\---

Guests continued to pile in as Shiro sat with Tamaki. He was supposed to be "observing" him.

"Y-you look very cute today M-Misumi-san.." One of the boys blushed, fiddling with his fingers.

"Y-yeah, really cute!" 

"I like your outfit Misumi-san!" My guests continued to complement as I sat down with Daichi. 

"Thank you, boys. You're all really sweet!~" I put on my best acting skills and smiled while blushing. Their eyes grew wide while one started to bleed from the nose. "U-uhm, your nose is bleeding senpai..." 

"Misumiiiii" A voice whined. I turned my head to look around and saw no one. Huh...I swore I heard my name. A pair of arms hugged me from behind. 

"W-what the?" 

"Misumiiii"

"K-Kaoru! What are you doing here?!"

"Neko."

"EH!?"

"You're a neko. Neko Misumi! Say 'nyaa~' "

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

"Did he say neko?"

"Neko?" 

Everyone continued to stare at us. Kaoru had his arms around me and his head on my shoulder. What the heck!? Some of my guests seemed to look at us with curiosity. 

"A-are you guys..you know...a-an item?" One of them asked.

"As a matter of fact, ye-"

"NO!" I interrupted, glaring at Hikaru. "And what do you mean I'm a...neko?" I huffed and pulled away. 

"Kyoya-senpai!" Kaoru shouted. There was a large screen coming down for some odd reason and suddenly, pictures were presented. H-hey...

[](https://ibb.co/C6BKQq3)

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT." My face turned bright red as everyone gasped. There were nosebleeds all over and squeals and giggles.

"Your modeling appears to be quite famous in France," Kyoya smirked. "I'll be printing and adding these on Misumi's photobook. If you like, you can get them today for a discount or just buy the single copies itself right now." He announced. Footsteps appeared to thunder towards him and wallets and money were pulled out. 

"Just to let you know" 

"We think you look very cute!" The twins said with a sly grin. 

"MY DEAREST DAUGHTER. OH HOW I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE! THOSE EARS ARE TO DIE FOR AND THAT CUTE LOOK ON YOUR FACE MAKES MY HEART BEAT FASTER! MISUMI-CHAN~" Tamaki yelled, running towards me with outstretched arms. Kaoru grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him while Hikaru pushed Tamaki away. He let out a whimper before skipping off towards Kyoya. "MOMMY!!!!!"

"Otaku." Shiro looked at me.

"H-huh?" 

"You cosplay."

"N-no! You have the wrong idea!" 

"I think you look beautiful." He smirked and hugged me, pushing Kaoru and Hikaru away. Kaoru let out an angry grunt and had his hands raised, ready to attack. Hikaru on the other hand glared with fury. They both looked as if they were going to pounce on him any second. Shiro snuggled his head onto me and stuck out his tongue out while Kaoru let out a gasp. 

"Oh, now you've done it, kid!" He angrily pushed him away and held my hand. "Go back to the boss already."

"I'm just doing what the king did." He smirked before walking off. You guys all give me a headache. 

\---

Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their act again as I sat next to them with a look of regret. Why did I even decide to join them... All my guests were placing orders with Kyoya so I had no one to entertain and Daichi was asleep. 

"T-THEY'RE HOMOS! AND THEY'RE BROTHERS! THAT MAKES THIS TOTALLY INCEPTIOUS!" Shori shouted. 

"Now now, this is pretty normal for everyone around here and I think you mean what you meant to say was incestuous." I walked over to the two and pulled them apart.

"Y-you like homos!?" 

"W-WHAT!?" I was shocked but everyone else just snickered. I'm going to clobber this kid.

"HEY SHIRO-CHAN! WANNA HAVE A PIECE OF CAKE WITH ME!? WE HAVE 3 KINDS! CHOCOLATE, STRAWBERRY, AND LIME!" Honey cheerfully hopped onto Shiro's back. 

"HEY BACK OFF! What grade are you in any way!? Why the heck are you wearing a high school uniform!?" 

Tears started to build up around Honey's eyes as Takashi interrupted. "Something wrong Mitsukini?" 

Shiro's face gaped in horror at the sight off someone as tall as Takashi. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! A LITTLE KID LIKE YOU ISN'T SUPPOSE TO HAVE A COOL OLDER FRIEND LIKE HIM!" He stumbled back and bumped into Haruhi from behind.

"Careful Shiro! Haruhi might have dropped that!" I scolded, patting Honey on the head. 

"Butt out otaku."

"Tch."

"Are you alright? I know. It's kinda hard getting used to all the weirdo's around here. It took me a while to get adjusted to all this craziness so don't freak out. I'm sure you'll get used to it."

I was playing with Honey and twirling him around while Takashi stood and watch until that boy said something that made me almost drop Honey. 

"Are you a crossdresser?" 

The twins, Tamaki, and I included all froze. "Oh no."

Tamaki tried to cover Shiro's eyes while the twins and I were trying to convince him that Haruhi was a guy. 

"Wow, Haruhi! You're looking extra manly today!"

"Now do what the boss says and let Shiro take care of the tea set! It's part of his training! You're too macho for tea sets!"

"Oh, Haruhi! Can you come and help me out later with those strong arms of yours? You're becoming more manly each day!"

"Hahahahhaa"

"Now be careful with it. It's pretty heavy." She said, handing the set over. Without any effort, Shiro tried to lift it up but then dropped it to the ground. The cups and plates shattered as we tried to jump back. 

"It's not my fault I dropped it. It's your fault because you're the one that made me take it in the first place."

".....Say what."

"Haruhi. That's another one hundred thousand yen." Kyoya said.

"SHIRO! You didn't even try to lift it at all!" 

"Shut up otaku."

"M-Misumi...y-you're..." Hikaru gasped pointing to my leg. I glanced down and saw a cut. It wasn't too big nor was it too small. Blood was already coming out while Tamaki and the twins started to freak out and run all over the place. They made me sit down while Kaoru got the first aid kit. He finished bandaging and helped me up as we walked back to where Shiro was. 

"Hey, you should make the crossdresser do all your stupid chores. I'm not here to carry tea sets. I'm here to make women happy!"

"You won't get anywhere with that attitude, and I am not going to let you disrespect Haruhi and Misumi. So, put this brat in isolation!" Tamaki yelled ordering the twins.

"YOU GOT IT, BOSS!" They replied. They were more than happy to do it. Suddenly a cage out of nowhere came falling down.

"When....did we have an isolation cage."

"What's going on here!? Why did you put me in a cage all off a sudden?!"

"Yeah, and where did it come from? This is supposed to be a music room right?" 

"Haruhi this room has countless surprising things so this shouldn't be new." Kaoru was carrying me on his back as usual.

"THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR ROYAL APPRENTICE NOW LET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE!"

"Not until you've learned your lesson. I made you my apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host, but I guess, I was wrong" Tamaki sighed, sipping a cup of tea. 

"I am serious. Totally serious! I want you to teach me how to make a woman happy! I-I'm going to run out of time...Please, won't you teach me. You're a host because you like girls. You like bringing smiles to a girl's face. That's why you do it, right? Please, won't you teach me to be like you! You're a genius at it! Y-You're...the king!" 

Note to self, when trying to convince Tamaki, refer to him as "king" and "genius". His eyes lit up and suddenly his whole mood changed.

"Well you may be a brat, but I admire your desire to become a host, so I'll teach you. You know Shiro, you and I are so much alike!"

"You poor kid.." Haruhi and I both muttered as Kaoru and Hikaru both let out a small chuckle. 

"Then you'll help me become that kind of host that can make any woman happy?!"

"Of course, making women happy is the whole purpose of becoming a host. If this is what you really want Shiro, then you'll have to figure out how to use the material you already have."

"W-What does that mean?"

"You see, here in the Ouran Host Club, our policy is to use our individual personality traits to meet the needs of our guests. For example, there's Tamaki, who is the princely type." Kyoya said from behind the cage. 

"There's the strong silent type." He indicated towards Takashi. "There's the boy-Lolita type." Honey. "The little-devil type." Hikaru and Kaoru. "The little sister type." I tried to pose but forgot that Kaoru was still carrying me so I ended up accidentally bonking him on the head with my hand. He let out a groan as I giggled. "And the cool type." Kyoya rolled his eyes at us. "It's all about variety, and now our group is complete with the addition of Haruhi. The natural type."

"The natural??" Haruhi questioned.

"It would seem that right now, we have a perfect blend of characteristics so it's going to be difficult finding a new type for Shiro."

"If you go by his age, he should be the boy-Lolita type..." Hikaru suggested. 

"But Honey-senpai's already got that covered," Kaoru said.

I glanced over and saw him in tears. "Is he gonna replace me?!"

"Oh come on. Is that all you got?" A voice amplified through the whole room. 

"What's up with this place?! It's supposed to be a music room." I heard Haruhi complain. 

"Sorry to interrupt gentlemen but what's what the lackluster character analysis? I must say. I'm quite disappointed. I thought I taught you better."

"Alright then Miss Manager, how would you work Shiro into our collection of characters? He can't boy the boy-Lolita because Honey's got that covered!" Tamaki said, picking Honey up. 

"You don't get it, do you!? Now listen up! There are plenty of girls out there who have a thing for younger boys or boys who have baby faces. These girls would be considered shota fans. Now shota can be a fairly broad category so its important to know that the genre can be broken down into many different smaller subcategories. For example, shota fans with an interest in lolita boys would favor a boy like Haninozuka-senpai, but this little boy is different. If I had to pick a character for him...YES! HE WOULD BE THE NAUGHTY BOY TYPE WITHOUT A DOUBT!"

The cage was lifted up and Renge started to do some....drills for the "naughty boy" type. Hikaru and Kaoru gave him a bunch of bandages and "bruises" all over his face, arms, and legs. Well, Hikaru did most of it since I was still on Kaoru's back. We all watched as Tamaki complemented him on his act. 

"Kaoru, I'm bored," I complained, not bothering to listen to the twin's conversation. 

"Sorry, but there's nothing I can do about that....neko." He snickered but stopped as soon as I sent him a death glare. 

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU PEOPLE! This is so stupid! None of this is ever going to make her happy!" 

We all watched as Shiro ran out the door. 

"I can't believe he ditched us because he didn't like the lesson! What a selfish little brat!"

"Tamaki....that's not very nice to say you know." I interrupted. These fools never listened to Shiro in the first place. Geez, use common sense! 

"Huh?"

"You're all complete fools, except for a few of you. You didn't listen to him and use your brains, did you? He said her. As in 'I'm trying to make her happy before I run out of time.' Besides, there are plenty of people in this world that wouldn't enjoy that lesson as well. I swear you guys are complete fools sometimes." I huffed before resting my head onto Kaoru's shoulder. I think I'll just let them figure this out while I take a nice quiet nap.


	15. Chapter 15

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"Haru-chan...tell me again how we let them talk us into this...." I was in a middle school uniform with Haruhi. I wanted to bring Daichi along but Kyoya had to say no since he might run off and give us away. Hmph.

"That's what I've been wondering as well..."

"It'll be okay Sumi-chan, Haru-chan! It was so easy to sneak in, and wearing this uniform, I really look like I'm in elementary school!" Honey was in the school uniform for the elementary kids. I can't deny the fact that he looks utterly adorable!

"What I don't understand is why they made Misumi-san and I dress up in this middle school uniform."

I shuddered at the flashback. That dark room and the twinkling eyes those creepy hosts had. As we peeked our heads out, there were a bunch of elementary kids staring at us. This disguise is actually pretty useless. We stand out because of our height. The door behind us opened and I saw the host club standing behind it. 

"Oh, there's a reason. A damn good reason." I heard the boss say. I was about to agree but was suddenly grabbed by Honey along with Haruhi. 

"Aren't they the cutest!??!" the twins squealed. 

"Oh look at her in that mini skirt! Haruhi looks like a doll!!" 

"Misumi just looks even cuter in pigtails! She's like a little teddy bear that I just want to cuddle with!" 

Tamaki and Kaoru, you're becoming more perverted each day. Honey dragged us to where Shiro's class was as the other's just followed us casually. I wonder what happens if we get caught.

"There's nobody here.."

"Maybe it's lunch?" I suggested. 

"So, the kid's classroom is empty isn't it?"

"This sure takes me back."

"I wonder if doodles are still on my desk?"

"Doubtful, the school changes out the desks every year."

"Let's check out the school cafeteria after this."

"I want to see the old gym."

"Good idea, Kaoru!" They host club casually walked in shouted out random things that came up in their tiny little brains. 

"If you barge in here like that, then why do we have to wear these stupid disguises!?" I hissed at them along with Haruhi. 

"Don't worry about it!"

"There's no one here to catch us." Those stupid twins. I'm going to kill them when we get back. I heard footsteps echo through the hall while everyone was still whispering and yelling at each other. We all paused and listened. Quicker than ever, everyone ducked down under the desks to hide. They all started to talk while Haruhi and I peeked through. They were getting closer! Crap! 

"Shh! Shut up, guys! Just keep your lips zipped!"

There faces turned bright red as they pretended to zip their mouth's shut.

"It's alright he's gone," Haruhi said, checking out the door. "But you guys, we came here to get the scoop on Shiro so what do you think we should do now?"

"I can't believe I fell asleep! I knew I shouldn't have and now I'm stuck in this ridiculous uniform!"

"We think you look adorable." I jumped at the twin's voice sneaking up to me. I gave them a glare before following the others towards the music room. 

\---

"There he is! There's Shiro-chan!" Honey pointed towards a boy sitting at the window. I saw a little girl come up to him with a few music sheets. They continued to talk for a bit but as soon as she turned around, I swore I saw the disappointment in her eyes. We all watched in amazement as she played the grand piano without any problem. T-that song...it's the song for 2 piano's yet there's only one person playing. Back in France, I would play those songs as Mother and Father listened. We would sit in a table at dinner with the butlers and maids and tell stories and jokes..like a family... Ever since we've moved here when I was 8, they've been busy with business. It's been years since we've all gathered together as a real family and ate dinner, years since I've touched the grand white piano in the corner of my own home. I continued to watch the girl play as Tamaki spoke with one of the girl's from her class. Hina Kamishiro huh...

"Something the matter Misumi?" Kaoru asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"N-no.."

"There are tears in your eyes so I'm pretty sure it's something." He frowned, wiping them away. My face turned bright red as soon as he touched my face.

"I, uh, I was just touched about how beautiful that song was! Y-yeah! That was a wonderful song that I haven't heard for a long time! Hahaha!" 

Kaoru looked at me unconvinced. He was about to open his mouth and speak before he was cut off.

"Hina has to move away soon! Her dad just got a new job in Germany, so they have to move there at the end of the week.." 

The door swung open as Shiro ran out. "What do you think you're doing?! I want you idiots to leave, immediately!" He glared at all of us as Tamaki stood up. I hid behind Kaoru as soon as his eyes fell on me. This kid can be pretty scary if he's mad...Tamaki grabbed Shiro and swung him over his shoulder before walking off. "Put me down! What are you doing! Agh! Let me go! Put me down! Where do you think you're taking me you jerk!" 

I saw the girl from earlier step out of the room because of the commotion. She watched as everyone walked away with Shiro. 

"Hello there. I'm Misumi Sato, a first year at Ouran High Academy! It's nice to meet you, Hina!" I smiled, kneeling down. 

"I-is Shiro going to be okay?" 

"Don't worry about him! We're just going to have a little chat with Shiro and he'll be back soon. You have a surprise waiting for you, Princess Hina. Don't worry about a thing!" I gave her a quick reassuring smile before standing up. She smiled and nodded before quickly running back. 

"Misumi! Hurry up!" 

"I never asked you to wait for me, stupid twins!"

"Yes, but if we didn't, would you know the way out?" 

"Shut up and keep walking." They sneered before linking their arms with mine.

\---

Shiro was thrown on the couch as soon as we got back in the dark creepy room. 

"What is your problem, you big idiot!"

"I'm sorry, but you're the idiot!" Tamaki yelled back. Shiro stared in shock at the sight of the boss raising his voice. "You said you wanted me to teach you how to make women happy, but that's not it, is it? You're not concerned with the happiness of just any women. You've got your sights set on one woman in particular. You only care about one, and that's Hina Kamishiro. But I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to help you with that. Listen, Shiro, I know that I told you, it's the job of a host to make women happy, but when you care for someone you must find the courage to express what is in your heart! You have to tell her how you feel about her! You didn't come to me to become a full-fledged host, you want to be a full-fledged man."

"I-it doesn't matter anymore. I've run out of time. I just...I wanted to hear her play before she left for good..that's all." 

I saw Tamaki walk towards a giant yellow curtain and pull it. 

"Since when did we have a giant grand piano over there..."

"Now isn't the time but this is a music room and all."

"So why wouldn't there be a grand piano?"

"It is a music room after all."

"It is a music room."

It's always been there! We just had it covered up."

Stupid host club and their big mouth. Even Takashi joined in! I watched in amazement as Tamaki started to play the piano. 

"I-I never knew Tamaki-senpai could play the piano...it sounds amazing!" 

"Yeah, that was our reaction when we all saw you pick up an instrument an instrument and actually play it."

Hikaru let out a laugh. "Kaoru was yelling at us to take it away from you before you destroyed it. He thought you only picked it up to smash it to little tiny pieces." Everyone started to laugh while I glared at Kaoru. He blushed and gave me a tight hug. 

"I didn't know. Sorry." 

My face burned red as he pulled me in closer. I'll forgive him this time...My eyes slowly closed as I relaxed into his arms, listening to the beautiful music and being in the arms of Kaoru. 

"Are you sleeping?" Kyoya interrupted. I let out a low growl. 

"Kyo-Kyo, shut up."

\---

We all stood facing each other, ready to greet Hina-chan as soon as the door opens. I was pushed into the dressing room this morning and had to wear a dress that had to match the host club's suit's a bit. 

I pulled a few strands of hair back and clipped it up with a cherry blossom flower pin. The door slowly opened with Hina-chan standing and watching in surprise. 

"Welcome, princess. We've been waiting." 

"I present to you, Shiro Takaoji's piano recital." Tamaki's hand outstretched towards Shiro, sitting next to an empty piano. He walked over and pulled a chair out. "If you please, princess." 

Her face brightened at what she saw. She glanced quickly at me with a faint blush on her cheeks. 

"Told you not to worry" I giggled and gave a quick wink. 

"Let's play together, Hina." 

"Okay!"

\---

We all stood together and watched as they both played with a cheerful smile on their faces.

"You look...beautiful in that dress...M-Misumi..." Kaoru blushed looking away. I realized that I had been holding onto his arm the entire time. I was about to pull away when he pulled me into a hug. I saw a white flash and glanced back to see a smiling Kyoya. I swear one day, I'll smash that camera he uses. Everyone else was laughing at both of us while our faces turned bright red. I couldn't help but smile to myself as he pulled me closer and playfully glared at everyone. I realized to myself that...even after what happened, Kaoru didn't bother to pull away...

\---

~10 days later~

I was trying not to show how bored I was to my guests. Daichi wanted to stay home today so now I don't have anyone to play with. I faked a smile and continued chatting with a few of the boys. Somehow, they actually got my photobook. I snuck in yesterday and swore I threw the dumb orders away! Gah!

"You do know I always make extra copies of orders just in case," Kyoya smirked and walked past me. I want to burn you as I did to those papers yesterday.

Hiro has been exchanging emails with Hina for the past days. Although...he has been coming here a lot. I glanced over to where Tamaki's spot usually was. Hiro took over with even more girls than before. They all giggled and squealed, giving him kisses on the cheek as Tamaki continued to argue. 

"YOU BRAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THOSE ARE MY GUESTS!!!!" 

"I think there's a new host king in town." He smirked. 

Kaoru and Hikaru had to hold Tamaki down as soon as he jumped in fury. "I thought he'd make it through without exploding this time!" "We should have known he was going to blow up sooner or later!" 

"Shiro really does have a lot in common with Tamaki-senpai." I heard Haruhi mutter as she sat down with me. 

"I get the feeling that the boss was also a spoiled brat when he was a kid." She nodded in agreement as we watched the twins try to hold him down. 

"I WAS NOT A SPOILED BRAT! I WAS NOTHING LIKE HIM WHEN I WAS A KID. I WAS A SWEET, INNOCENT, PRECOCIOUS, ADORABLE CHILD! DO YOU HEAR ME!!??!" 

"Yeah, yeah. We hear you. No need to shout." I waved as he yelled at the two of us. Kaoru gave me a look to help as he struggled to pull Tamaki back. I gave him a smile before turning around and listening to Haruhi talk with my guests. Good luck holding the animal down Kaoru!


	16. Chapter 16

"Wah, it's so pretty~Haru-chan stop daydreaming and come play~"

"Sorry Sumi-chan, Haruhi will be staying with me today! She said so herself." 

"No, I didn't, Tamaki-senpai."

"We deserve a little vacation."

"Personally I think this is pointless and a waste of time so can I go home now? I should be studying and I've got a ton of laundry to do today."

"Haru-chan, stop worrying and enjoy a nice of tea~ If you want I can call one of my maids to go to your place and tidy up!" I tried to drag Haruhi over to a chair far away from Tamaki but she wouldn't budge.

"Er-no that's alright. By the way, where are we?"

I walked away from those two chatter birds and went over to where all the drinks were. Raspberry tea, here I come! This is so refreshing! Oh, right, Haruhi's house... "Alfred, could you send a few maid's over to Haruhi Fujioka's house and ask them to tidy the place up a bit? Tell them if her dad is there, they can say one of Haruhi's friends sent them over. Yeah yeah, I'll be careful. See ya!" 

"So, how's it going tomato face?" I groaned at the voice of the two twins. 

"Peachy."

"Aren't you glad we dragged you here?"

I shuddered just remembering what had happened this morning. 

~Flashback~ 

"So Haru-chan, what are you going to do today?" 

"Well, I have a few chores to do at home and then study for that test we have tomorrow."

"Oh, right. I forgot about it. Gah, why do tests even exist!?"

School was over and the host club wasn't in the music room so Daichi and I were going to walk home with Haruhi. Though I wonder, where did the host club go? I was pretty sure we were right behind the twins. 

"AH! LET ME GO!" Haruhi's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. 

"Target."

"Captured."

I felt a strong pair of arms lift me up, leaving my feet dangling from the ground as I struggled from the killer grip. "What the-"

"Stop struggling and come along nicely, Misumi."

"Kaoru....you sound like a pervert."

He let out a gasp and paused. Everything was like a flash because the next thing I could remember, a giant limo pulled up in front of us. Daichi had already hopped inside since he saw some doggie treats. 

"WAIT, WHAT THE-DAICHI COME BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! DON'T YOU BARK BACK AT ME! GET BACK HERE! OW! KAORU!"

"Good work. Now take them with you." The window pulled down and revealed Tamaki.

"ROGER!"

"Hold on, WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" 

"Y-You NIMRODS! LET GO OF ME." I bit down Kaoru's arm as he let out a squeal and dropped me into the car. Daichi was happily eating his stupid treats and refused to get off. Oh great. 

\---

"You deserved to be bitten by me."

"Eheh...sorry?"

"Where did Daichi run off to?"

"Don't worry, we told the driver to take him back to your house so your butler should be taking care of him right now."

"Uh, okay..as long as he's safe. Where are we?"

"It's Kyo-Kyo-senpai's new family theme park called the Tropical Aqua Garden." They both replied in a monotone voice and pretended to advertise the place. "Come on Misumi! Let's go play!" 

"I can't! I don't have a swimsuit with me! YOU TWO DON'T EITHER." 

"Oh, that's right. There should be a swimsuit for you in the changing room over there. We'll take Haruhi there, too." 

I quietly followed behind them as they dragged poor Haruhi to the changing rooms. Somehow, two maids were standing in front the place while the twins grinned their devil grins. 

"Ah, Miss Sato, you're finally here! Come, come!" 

"Just follow us." Their eye's suddenly had a spark as well as the twins. 

"You are all a really weird bunch, you know that?"

"HURRY UP SO WE CAN GO PLAY MISUMI!" The twins both pushed Haruhi and I inside as the maid's locked the door shut. I heard screams and yells coming from Haruhi's side as they tried to..undress her.

"We brought all of our mother's latest design's for you to choose from!" I heard Kaoru call out from outside the door. I took a glance around and saw hundreds, probably thousands of swimsuits.

"WEEEEEE, I LOVE IT IN HERE! THERE ARE SO MANY PRETTY ONES OOOOO WHICH ONE SHOULD I CHOOSE!?! I LIKE THIS ONE, NO THIS. WAIT. THERE'S THIS TOO. AHHHH, THIS ONE LOOKS ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!!! NONONONO, I LIKE THIS." I squealed in excitement. There were just too many designs I liked! This is going to be harder than I expected. I was at the verge of breaking when I saw a bright pastel pink swimsuit caught my eye. It wasn't too flashy, it wasn't too colorful, it was PER-FECT. The top had a pretty bow with ruffles and it came with a wrap. It looked too cute!

[](https://imgbb.com/)

I came out at the same time as Haruhi and let out a gasp of horror. "H-Haru-chan...WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING?!?!" 

"Hn. Don't even bother asking." She took a glance at me up and down and let out a smile. "That looks beautiful on you Misumi!"

"Eh? You think so? It isn't too revealing, is it?" 

The maids and Haruhi both shook their heads in disagreement and a sudden thump knocked on the door. Stupid boys and their hormones. I went back to the dressing room to help clean up the mess while Haruhi went outside. I think I hear Tamaki outside...oh yeah, obviously he would be out there. 

\---

Stupid host club, leaving me back there all alone. I thought Haruhi would have waited for me too! Ugh, she left behind her uniform too. 

"Haruhiiii, you left your uniform behind~" 

"Oh, thanks-"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards my direction. I heard screams coming from Tamaki and the twins while Honey just gaped in amazement. 

"Er, it doesn't look that bad....does it?"

"WAH, SUMI-CHAN LOOKS PRETTYYYY~"

"DADDY HAS NEVER BEEN SO AMAZED MISUMI! YOU'VE GROWN UP SO MUCH." 

"What happened to a proper young woman should not show that much skin until after she's married?" Hikaru smirked. Kaoru looked as if he would faint any second. His face turned bright red as I glanced at him. Wait...h-h-he's...SHIRTLESS. I quickly turned around to hide my face that was now as bright as his. 

"SUMI-CHAN~ LET'S GO PLAY!~ WAHAH" Honey quickly dragged Takashi and me over to the nearest pool and jumped in. "The water is great so jump in!"

I decided to sit down and just stick my feet in while Takashi stood in the middle of the pool watching Honey swim with his floatie. A few minutes passed as I gave up, about to pass out from the heat. Honey and Takashi can have their own fun anyways. 

"I know what he's up to. He made Haruhi cover up because he didn't want anyone else to see her in a bathing suit!

"Do you really think that's it?"

"He must be one of those jealous pervert types!"

"Now now you two, give the pervert a break!"

"That's not it at all! I was just trying to protect her innocence as any father or guardian would! After all, she is wearing a swimsuit and it's not decent for a lady to walk around half naked in front of boys and-"

"Then how come Misumi-chan is wearing a swimsuit."

"T-That's different!" 

"No, it isn't."

"Y-Yes, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

"Haruhi's behind you boss."

He slowly turned around, facing a very annoyed looking Haruhi. She looked as if she would murder him any second. Well, before Honey interrupted and Tamaki's soul just left his own body. 

"Hold on, you know how to swim. Do you still need that float?"

He shook his head, still smiling."It just looks cuter this way, ya know? Prancing~ Prancing~ Prancing~" 

"You're right. Those bunnies are pretty cute!"

"He's so innocent."

"NO WAY! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!" A voice amplified throughout the entire place. The ground started to shake as well as the rest area splitting apart in half. 

"Uhh...what's...Renge doing all the way out here...."

"How does she do that? It's like the rig follows us!"

"That outfit's pretty impressive..." Hikaru muttered. 

"What's with the tattoo on your stomach?" 

"Oh, that? You don't recognize it? I'm-"

"Cosplaying. Yes, we get it now." I interrupted. She sent me a glare before throwing a random seashell towards me. I quickly grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled him in front of me as a shield. He caught the shell before smacked him on the head and glanced at me with an expression as if saying ''really?'' I gave a tiny smile before patting him on the head.

"Yeah, like who?"

"Lala~"

"Lala? Like the manga magazine?"

"Her petite and slender frame~Her blue eyes that light up young men's faces~Her singing voice~ LAAAA~ I am K-"

I quickly threw a seashell towards her to shut her up. It bounced off her head and rolled back on the sand. I felt her glare daggers again as I quickly hid behind Kaoru. 

"LISTEN UP BOYS! It's obvious you need help understanding Haninozuka's hidden motives! Look!" She pointed towards where Honey was about to jump into the pool.

"TAKASHI!~~"

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about what he said to you earlier. He's not being a sweet and innocent as you think."

"I agree." Kyoya suddenly chimed in, pushing his glasses up. Where did he come from... "Try putting the word I in the beginning to that sentence."

Everyone's bored expression suddenly turned to a shocked expression. Renge went back as the four turned into a state of depression. I wonder where she even goes underground.

"HEY!~ LOOK AT THIS EVERYBODY!!!! CHECK IT OUT! LOOK! EVEN THOUGH WE'RE SWIMMING REALLY FAST, WE NEVER GO ANY FURTHER THAN WE ARE NOW~" 

A weird sound caught our attention. Tamaki turned around and was shot in the face.

"Haha! I gotcha!"

"Come one boss! Let's go! Let's have a water gun fight! Misumi, wanna join?"

"No, you three are too violent and dangerous for me. Anyways, I need a break! It's hot out here in the sun."

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you. If you get hit in the face, you lose. What do you say?"

"Forget it. Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?"

Here it comes. 1...2....3....

"Haruhi, I think it's time that we got married. Then we'll honeymoon in Atami~" They both teased, lifting Haruhi's chin up and rocked her back and forth. There was a sudden glint in Tamaki's eyes and the next thing you know, a water gun was pulled out and ready to go.

"Do you ever think I'll let Haruhi marry you guys? Well, Hikaru more likely since Kaoru and Misumi would probably end up together but THAT'S NOT MY POINT. DO NOT TOUCH HER, SHADY TWINS. DADDY. SAYS. NO."

"Haru-chan, let's go have a refreshing drink while these three idiots play it out like children." I dragged her off and refilled a cup of ice water for her. Raspberry tea for meeee~

There was a moment of silence as both of us sat down in the shade to cool off. Takashi appeared, looking very tired from all that swimming. I glanced over and saw Honey floating in the pool with a dazed expression. 

"Here you go~ A CUP OF COLD WATER YOUR MAJESTY!~" I knelt down and held out the cup of water towards Takashi. He let out a chuckle before patting me on the head. 

"Thanks...Mrs.Hitachiin."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! THERE IS NO SUCH THING! DO NOT JOIN THE DARK SIDE TAKASHI! YOU MUSTN'T! YOUR MIND WILL BE POISONED IF YOU DO!"

Thud. We all glanced over and saw Tamaki, slammed face first into a giant totem pole. Its eyes started to glow red before some high digital sounds were heard. The cup I gave to Takashi fell, as he glanced towards Honey. There was a giant wave coming towards him and before I could think, I ran. Not away of course, but I ran towards the pool and jumped in without thinking. I'm not an excellent swimmer, but at least I know the basics so that's good enough. I quickly held my breath and pulled Honey close as the wave came crashing down. 

"HONEY-SENPAI! MISUMI-CHAN!"

"MITSUKINI! MISUMI!"

"MISUMI!" 

Voices were shouted as everyone tried to run towards us. Of course, they were too late. We were already under the current, being swept away. I just hope they're careful and don't try anything rash. My lungs felt as if they were going to burst from the lack of oxygen; soon everything went dark.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sumi-chan! Sumi-chan, wake up!" I could feel the sun's rays shine on my face as I tried to open my eyes. 

"Eh, what happened?"

"You jumped into the pool after me when that big wave came. Sumi-chan, that was really dangerous...I could've taken care of myself. Don't ever do that again, please. I'm pretty sure everyone is worried sick about you, mostly Kaoru."

"R-Right..sorry.." I hope everyone's alright. "Let's find a way back. I'm getting a bit cold right now and-ARE THOSE SNAKES?!"

"I think so."

"EYAHHHHHHHHHH! LET'S GO QUICK!" I quickly picked Honey up and ran as fast as I could away from the pile of brightly colored snakes. 

**Kaoru's POV**

I hope Misumi is alright. That idiot! I can't believe she would just jump in like that! Honey-senpai could have taken care of himself.

"Thanks a lot, you guys! I got some great data today!" 

"YOU WHAT!?" My eyes darkened and sent a furious glare over to Kyoya. This is a serious matter here.

"This is a map of the tropical aqua garden, this is our current location. We need to get here, I have a feeling that Honey-senpai and Misumi probably ended up. It might be tough because to get there we have to make it through the southern jungle area here in this block. In distance, we're probably talking about 800 meters."

"I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH IT TAKES! CAN WE JUST HURRY UP!?" I can't take standing here talking while she could be in an alligator's mouth right now! Kyoya let out a small smirk before turning around.

"Alright, now this is a mission of survival! I know we can make it through this treacherous jungle in one piece! It is our sworn duty to save Misumi and Honey-senpai!"

While the boss went to plan out everything, I quickly grabbed an extra jacket just in case. Should I bring some food...in case she got hungry...or should I bring an emergency kit...what if she got hurt?

"Kaoru...I think you're a little too worried about her. Honey-senpai is with her after all." Hikaru snickered looking at me from head to toe. 

"Kaoru, why do you have a giant first aid kit, 2 water bottles, a huge bag full of food, a stack of towels, and 3 of your jackets? This isn't exactly a lifetime trip you know. I mean, are you really going to carry all of that 800 meters throughout this whole jungle? We might be running for our lives here," the boss gasped, taking a glance at me.

"B-But Misumi might-"

"Go put those back and we'll get going, "Kyoya smirked again as I quietly grumbled to myself and went to placed everything back, except an extra jacket. 

"I assure you, she's perfectly calm and fine right now. She's probably wandering around with Honey-senpai singing at the top of her lungs like she always does in the music room when she thinks none of us are there. In fact, that'll probably be easier too. Let's hope she opens that mouth of hers so we can locate where they are."

***Meanwhile in Misumi's situation***

"EYAAAA!! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! HONEY-SENPAI! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO DIE HERE!" I panted still carrying him on my shoulders as I darted back and forth throughout the jungle, avoiding the creepy crawlies on the ground. I can't believe this! Snakes, alligators, spiders, and bugs!? What else is there!? 

"Calm down, Sumi-chan! They won't hurt us if we don't bother them!" Honey said, picking a mango off a tree, cheerfully giggling. "Here! Let's keep walking. Maybe we'll find a way out or bump into everyone!"

I swear, this boy is not normal. How do you stay calm, IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!?! 

"Someone come and save us. I can't last in this tropical jungle much longer." I mumbled to myself, absolutely exhausted. I dragged myself down the dirt road, watching Honey skip ahead eating his half of the mango and singing a random song about cake.

*Back to Kaoru~*

"Wow, this place is just like a real jungle, huh?" 

"Yeah, I keep hearing all these strange animal calls.."

"You don't think that all those animal sounds.."

"Could belong to the real thing do you?" I finished for Hikaru, looking around restlessly. Where could she be? We all kept walking in silence, looking around in search of either one of the two. I heard a loud crash and turned around to see Mori-senpai on the ground with a banana peel on his face. Why is it that banana peels appear everywhere we go? 

"Mori-senpai is..."

"Acting as clumsy as you do boss!" 

"Shaddup!"

The sky started to darken around us. Rain started to pour down as we all stood in the middle of nowhere. 

"Guess we'll have to look for a place to stay dry.." I muttered, walking towards a small hut I saw not too far from here. If it's raining like this, Misumi might catch a cold. Damn this rain.

**Back to Misumi**

"Huh? It's raining..." I glanced up at the sky, feeling the tiny little drops of water quickly fall onto my face. I glanced around to see that Honey was gone and out of sight. WHAT!? "Honey-senpai!?! Where are you?! Don't leave me out here! Argh!" 

"Sumi-chan, over here! Hurry up or we'll lose each other!" Oh, thank goodness. 

"Don't scare me like that! I almost thought you left me out here!" 

"Heehee~ That's why you shouldn't fall behind and mope!"

"I-I was not moping around!" 

"Let's hurry up and keep walking! Kaoru is probably worried sick about you!" 

I blushed hearing his name. "Oh keep quiet you." I hope I don't get sick from this rain. More importantly, I wonder how Kaoru is doing...

\---

The rain slowly died down as we continued walking down a trail of who knows where. I think it's been hours! I'm starting to doubt I'll ever find a way out of here.

"Sumi-chan! Hurry up! I think I hear voices ahead!"

My ears perked up from hearing this. Saved at last! I was about to run out of the bushes and trees screaming for help, when I felt a pair of small hands hold me firmly, making sure I stayed put. Honey held a finger up, mentioning me to keep quiet. I slowly peaked from behind the tall trees and was surprised to see Haruhi and Takashi surrounded by these men wearing a bunch of protective gear and carried guns. OHMYGOD! I silently started to panic and turned to Honey-senpai, when I realized something. HE. WAS. MISSING. I started to panic, even more, my breathing pace quickly went up. I saw from the corner of my eyes that Takashi suddenly threw one of the men towards a nearby tree. I quickly shut my eyes in fright hearing them load the guns.

"TAKASHI!! HARU-CHAN!! OUT OF THE WAY!! COME ON OUT SUMI-CHAN!!" I heard Honey's voice shout. He swung down from a large vine, kicking a random man in the face at full force. I slowly stepped out from my hiding spot, glancing around. Honey took down about 7 more of those people. "You guys should be more careful with who you mess with. Picking on my friends is bad! Got it?!" 

I stood there quietly, glancing around at the whole place.

"HARUHI!! MISUMI!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!??" Tamaki's voice shouted in a certain direction. My eyes lit up seeing Kaoru running towards me. His face was full of worry and relief. 

"Hey, it's Tama-chan!"

"Misumi!!" 

A gust of wind quietly blew towards me, making me let out a small sneeze. I heard everyone let out a small laugh at my sneeze as I looked down in embarrassment. 

"I've been lost in this dumb jungle for nearly hours and the first thing you do when we finally meet is make fun of my sneeze? Jeez, thanks, guys." 

"You're welcome!" Hikaru grinned. I was trying to see if he was actually an idiot or not. Probably a yes. 

"HARUHI!!!!!!!! MISUMI!!!!!!" An annoying voice squealed, practically bursting everyone ears. Tamaki tightly squeezed the both of us in a hug. I bit his arm, making him yelp and leap back but still clutching onto Haruhi. 

"U-Ugh..w-what.." A raspy voice from below moaned. I felt a hand grab my wrist tightly as I let out a yelp. My natural instincts took over and before the poor man could do anything, I flipped him over my shoulder, making him land on his back with a loud thud. The man let out a gasp before fainting from exhaustion. 

"Don't scare me like that. Jeez." I muttered under my breath, knowing everyone saw and heard that. 

"M-Misumi?" Everyone stared, wide-eyed including Takashi, Kyo-Kyo, and Haruhi. 

"Uh, boss?" Hikaru nervously glanced at me.

"This might be the wrong Misumi...." Kaoru said, still gaping in shock. 

"Uh...I'm right here and fine, thank you for asking." I rolled my eyes. 

"How did you....my police forces weigh at least three times your weight!" 

"Well then mommy, I think it's best if you make them start going on a diet or work out every day." I snickered as Kyoya let out a long and heavy sigh, muttering rude things about my ridiculous sarcasm and annoyance. 

"I'm not sure what happened here but at least they're still alive.." Hikaru chuckled, poking the man I threw onto the ground. 

"It's pretty amazing that this was Misumi's and Honey-senpai's work...I don't know about Misumi but Honey-senpai must have really been holding back!" Kaoru smirked, poking the man on the other side of to where Hikaru was poking. 

The host club explained some stuff about the Haninozuka's and a few other basic things. I didn't really bother paying attention since I wasn't that interested and knew a few things about them anyway. Yeah, I may be stupid but hey, I do my research. 

"By the way Misumi..."

"When did you ever learn how to fight like that?! Honey-senpai didn't teach you those things that fast, did he? I mean, your brain may be small but could you really learn all that in a few hours?" the twins both let out a confused look asking me. 

I let out a small growl, hearing them insult me. "Bakas! I may be lazy but my brain functions much better than you two idiots! To answer your question, no Honey-senpai didn't teach me. I did. I would have spare time back in France with nothing to do so I thought a little self-protection couldn't hurt. I guess it's a natural instinct." 

The twins walked over to my side, giving me a pat on the head as I scowled. 

"You had me worried there kid! Don't ever go jumping off like that again! Poor Kaoru has been having a heart attack the entire time! You should have seen him!"

"Oh?" I smirked, raising my eyebrow and glancing over to Kaoru who was looking away, blushing quite red. 

"I-I was just worried. Anyone could have been worried. I...I just..put this on before you catch a cold." He pouted, giving me his jacket. How..cute. I couldn't control myself any longer. So instead of thanking him as a normal girl would, I lunged at him for a hug. He was taken aback by the tight and surprising hug, but soon wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin onto mine. "Don't ever do that again, Sato."

"Last names now is it? Well, it's nice to know you care, Hitachiin." I smirked.

Kyoya's police force suddenly got down on their knees and started to bow. Names were shouted out randomly as they started to shake in fear. I was shocked when the guy I accidentally flipped from earlier apologized as well. I gave a slight wave, telling him it was alright and mostly my fault before glancing over wearily at the clever Haninozuka. 

"Takashi~You did an amazing job of protecting Haru-chan!~ I bet you were pretty lonely without having me around, huh?"

He blinked a couple of times before looking away. "I don't know if I would say that."

"Sumi-chan was moping around the whole time so I couldn't have some fun!" He let out a giggle, glancing at me with a smile.

"I-I was not! I was obviously just.....Let's hurry up and go." My face flushed red seeing everyone eye me suspiciously and grin.

\---

"You know maybe we should go to the beach next time," Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah, the beach would be nice!" Kaoru agreed. He was carrying me on his back again since I was too tired to move. Hikaru was telling me stories about what Kaoru did when I was gone, including his little 'packing for a trip of a lifetime' story. That was practically the best one yet! 3 jackets? A huge stack of towels? I was surprised he didn't pack more stuff. Kaoru would sometimes smack Hikaru on the head sometimes and blush.

"You idiots! Haruhi and Misumi would never be interested in something like that." Tamaki sighed, trudging alongside with us. 

Haruhi let out an exhausted sigh before looking at the water on the side. "Actually, I might like going to the beach. I may not be into this silly waterpark but I like the ocean. It would be nice to go to the beach, and it's so pretty."

"I'm fine going anywhere, I guess..."

"As long as the Kaoru's there." Kyoya sneered. 

I felt my face start to glow bright red as I tightened my grip on Kaoru. "T-That was not what I meant! Kyo-Kyo, don't say such ridiculous things, like yourself, IF IT ISN'T TRUE!" I felt extremely exhausted for some reason. Well, I guess it's because of what happened today. I slowly leaned my head onto Kaoru's shoulder. Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a while...

Kaoru let out a small chuckle, pulling his jacket's hood up to my head, while Tamaki's face let out a mischievous look. "Alright, then that's where we'll all go next time."

"We're all going to go to the beach, Tama-chan? That'll be fun! Don't you think so, Takashi?"

"...Yeah....."

*3rd POV*

Everyone's eyes slowly glanced over to the twins and Misumi. They were smiling and laughing while telling jokes or in Misumi's case, a peaceful look crossed her face and the sound of soft and steady breathing. 

"Great. She fell asleep." Kyoya muttered under his breath.

"Can't blame her. She wandered around for hours with Honey-senpai's energy!" 

"My energy isn't that bad Tama-chan!"

"Her energy is just as bad, boss! Kaoru, isn't she heavy?"

Kaoru shook his head and turned his head back a little to see his princess's solemn face. Was it just him, or did her forehead seem warmer than usual? "She's as light as a feather."

"Yeah well let's get this weirdo home before she catches a cold or a fever." Kyoya sighed as the limo pulled up in front.

"Let's hope she doesn't." Kaoru murmured, glancing at her face that was beginning to grow red.


	18. Chapter 18

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"ACHOO!" 

"Mistress, are you sure you're alright? You can skip school just for today if you'd like."

"I keep telling you Alfred, I'm perfectly fin-ACHOO!" 

"You've been sneezing all day ever since you came back yesterday. Stay home and get some rest."

"No. I'm going."

"Oh, alright. If you feel uneasy, please don't hesitate to give me a call. I've packed your bags for you so please take them with you when you leave for school today, and don't look in it until you're inside that host club room of yours."

"Huh? Bags for what?"

"Nothing, nothing. Kyoya simply called and explained everything to me. You'll find out once you get to school."

"Err..alright? C'mon Daichi! Let's go!" *bark*

"Ah, well, you see...it would be better if Daichi stayed here with me. Like I said, you'll find out why either." Daichi let out a small whine as I kissed him on the head and handed him over to Alfred.

"Oh...okay? Be good for Alfred and everyone, okay boy? I'll see you later then. Bye guys!"

\---

"We're going WHERE!?" I opened the door to see it filled with a bunch of swimsuits. What the hell?

"A real beach! You and Haruhi both said you'd like to go to a real beach so we're going!" The twins both greeted as I tried to push my way through. "We'll be staying in one of Kyo-Kyo senpai's family inns for a night!" So that's what Alfred meant by 'packing my bags'. "Here's the fun part! We brought some swimsuits for you to choose from! Pretty cute don't ya think?" 

"Some my ass," I muttered under my breath, looking around in amazement. Well, they are cute.

"Just look, that swimsuit barely hides the fact that Haruhi's as flat as a cutting board."

"A one-piece swimsuit like that would only upset her by drawing attention to her lacking feminine physique!"

"You two idiots are probably already making her upset by insulting her body."

"That's why we carefully selected this two-piece suit! See? The ruffles hide the fact that she's so flat-chested!" They continued both ignoring my comment. I look around the room, carefully studying each and every one. Some weren't that bad while others were an absolute no. I heard a 'tink' and looked up to see the twins fly across the room. 

"You punks had better quit sexually harassing my little girl!" Oh, joy, the king of all stupidity is here. "I've had enough of you!"

"Sumi-chan, which one do you like?" Honey questioned. Takashi stood next to him with his famous emotionless stare.

"Er, I don't really know yet.."

"Hey, Misumi! Check out the one Kaoru picked out!" Hikaru's voice shouted from under a table. He pointed towards a cute red bikini with a strawberry charm on the front. "He said and I quote.."

"NO, DON'T SAY IT! SHUT UP HIKARU!" Kaoru quickly tried to slap his hand over Hikaru's mouth as I raised an eyebrow, telling him to continue.

"This is a great bikini for Misumi! She's got a big chest so the top will fit perfectly on her! It'll show off her pretty body too!" Hikaru sneered as Kaoru's face turned bright red. There was an awkward silence as everyone nervously waited for my reaction. 

I let out a small giggle and tilted my head to an innocent smile. Kaoru let out a sigh of relief and nervously laughed. Oh you aren't getting away for that. "KAORU YOU PERVERT!" I yelled and punched his cheek, sending him flying from under the table. I turned around to grab the swimsuit and stuff it into my bag. Hey, just cause he was a pervert doesn't mean I didn't like the swimsuit!

***

"My cheek hurts! Misumi, kiss my boo boo!" Kaoru whined for the thousandth time as the car came to a stop. I let out an irritated sigh before kissing his cheek quickly and grabbing his arm to throw him outside. 

"There, I kissed your dumb boo boo. Now for god's sake, shut up."

"You missed a spot." He smirked and pointed towards his lips. 

I felt my face grow hot as I smacked him again. "Get your head screwed on straight, Hitachiin."

"Hikaru, little sister is being a meanie!" 

"I'm not going to interfere with your dumb couple's quarrel."

"WE AREN'T TOGETHER!"

"Whatever you say. So, why did we come to Okinawa?"

"Because Kyoya's family has a private beach here!"

"It's beautiful! Isn't it Takashi!?"

"...Yeah.."

"Why couldn't we have gone to the Caribbean? Or even Fiji?"

"Yeah, that would have been nice Kyo-Kyo."

"Do you think a commoner like Haruhi would have a passport?"

"Ah."

"You do realize I can hear what you're saying. Right?"

"Ah."

\---

I let out another sneeze as I watched every one of the hosts, besides Haruhi of course, make fools of themselves. 

"Are you alright Misumi-san? You're sneezing quite a lot today.." One of my guests asked.

"Peachy. I'm perfectly fine. Nothing to worry about~" 

"That's a nice swimsuit you have on there, Sumi-chan. Who picked it out for you?"

"N-no one!" I yelled it out a bit too loud, thinking of what had happened earlier. A few girls let out a sneer before turning to each other. 

"I heard Kaoru picked it out for her!"

"Kya~That's so cute!"

"Are they together?"

"Hikaru has been teasing them a lot lately."

"Guys, drop it!" I yelled out in embarrassment. 

"Aw, look how she's blushing!" 

"Misumi-san, why don't you go for a swim?" 

I let out a sigh of relief, hearing one of the girls change the topic. This can be my chance to get away from them. I quickly flashed my famous innocent smile, tilting my head to the side. "Oh, that's quite alright. Why don't you girl's go have some fun? Show off those pretty swimsuits of yours!"

"Kya~You're so cute!"

"Alright, we'll be going! See you later, Misumi-san!" 

"Bye bye~" 

"My little angel shouldn't be prancing around in a swimsuit. At least not in front of two perverts like you." Tamaki grinned as I walked over to join everyone. His grin started to grow wider each second. I bet he's running those stupid theatre scene's in his dumb little head right now.

"Boss, you're a pervert just as much as those two idiots are."

"MISUMI, MY SWEET LITTLE CUPCAKE! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR DEAR BELOVED FATHER!? OOHHH, IT'LL HAPPEN JUST LIKE THAT! THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE EVER, I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN HANDLE IT!" Tamaki's face grew bright red as he wiggled around in his seat. Kyoya walked away, muttering some words under his breath.

"HARU-CHAN! SUMI-CHAN! WANNA GO HELLFISH SHUNTING?!" Honey's voice cried out from across the beach. I think he means shellfish hunting but does this place even have..I took a look at Honey's little bucket full of shellfish and nearly doubled over. It was full of shellfish! I glanced over at Takashi and saw him peeking over a few high rocks. 

"Ah, Mori-senpai, Misumi-san. My family's private police force has stopped by. They wanted to make up to Honey-senpai for attacking him at the water park, so they brought shellfish." 

"Well that explains quite a few things, doesn't it Takashi?"

"Yeah." And with that, we hopped down to hear Tamaki coo over Haruhi. 

"Oh, I'm just so proud! Look at my little girl!"

"IT'S A MAJOR HAUL!!" Haru-chan's voice echoed throughout the entire beach. 

"Tell me Haruhi, isn't this crab...crabtivating?" I facepalmed at his stupid joke as everyone else turned away, rolling their eyes. A little centipede crawled up from behind the crab. 

"CEN"

"TI

"PEDE!" Shrill screams came from all the girls around us. I giggled seeing the twin's reaction of them running away. Charming boys, real charming. I wrinkled my nose, feeling a sneeze coming up. Haruhi glanced over at the bug while tears ran down Tamaki's face, and threw it over a tall rock. 

"Hey, you two." The twins both appeared out of nowhere, playing it cool.

"Now I know most girls aren't really the bug-loving type and I certainly didn't think that you were but.."

"Don't you think you could've been easier on that little guy?"

"It takes more than that to kill a centipede Kaoru-ACHOO!"

"Er, bless you? Are you alright there, Misumi?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." That was a total lie of course. My head felt like it was spinning and my throat felt like it was burning! Oh well, I might as well suck it up. I don't want to ruin everyone's day by having them worry over a dumb cold. Kaoru gave me an uncertain look but I just brushed it off. 

"Haruhi is so brave and manly!"

"Misumi is really smart, too!" 

"He's so sweet!"

"She's the best!" The twins left the two of us in the giant group of girls. Gosh, this is making my head feel worse! I could hear the sweet talks and compliments being thrown at us like there was no tomorrow. I glanced over at the twins and saw every single one of the host clubs gather together in a small circle. Kyo-Kyo held up...6 pictures, I think, but I could only see the blank white back. Kaoru pointed to one of the pictures and asked something. I saw everyone gasp as they whipped their heads towards me. I guess my face showed suspicion since they saw my face and whipped back around. What are they up to?

\---

Kaoru's POV

"And I have a prize for the games lucky winner." Kyoya-senpai held up 3 pictures in each hand.

"We wanna play toooooo~" Honey-senpai cheered. "Hey, wait a minute, where did you get those pictures Kyo-chan?"

"I have my sources. Why don't we just leave it at that for the moment." 

I glanced at each one of the pictures carefully until my eyes reached upon one picture. "Hey that's great and all Kyo-Kyo-senpai, but I was wondering....who is that?" I pointed towards a picture of a pretty looking girl wearing glasses. She was pretty cute...

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"Oh, her? I'm surprised you couldn't tell."

I was confused for a moment before it hit me. "THAT-IT'S-"

"Misumi, of course. She had glasses in her middle school years."

"Wait, but are those clothes even normal!?" I frantically pointed towards the last 2 pictures in his hand. He let out a chuckle before putting them away. 

"She is quite famous back in France. Misumi was known for her modeling career, that is until she quit and came here. Such a shame she quit. Those were some really nice photos."

We all let out a gasp as we turned to look at Misumi. Her head turned to us as her eye twitched with suspicion. Crap! She's onto us! We all turned back around quickly, facing the other way. I could feel her glare stab us in the back. For some reason, I don't like the idea of anyone else getting their hands on those pictures, even Hikaru. I sure don't like the fact that Kyoya-senpai saw them first and probably has a lot more of her pictures. I'm going to get those pictures no matter what. LET THE GAMES BEGIN.


	19. Chapter 19

Misumi's POV

"This is the place. It's the most haunted place in Okinawa, the locals don't come out here."

"They say the only times you can even find this cave is at low tide, and evidently, many people have died down here from drowning. And their souls still linger, taking revenge on anyone who happens to come inside!" 

"Look!" 

The girls around us screamed. I felt a cold hand clamp onto my left shoulder while another was on Haruhi. What the heck is this? 

"What's going on? Are you trying to freak me out?"

"The way their brain works is still unknown to us, Haruhi. If the people take revenge on anyone who comes inside here, why are we all here in the first place?"

"What is wrong with you two....I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts."

"I doubt any of us have seen a real one, Kaoru. Achoo!"

"Are you uh...alright? You've been sneezing a lot today." Kaoru placed a hand on my shoulder, almost touching my forehead. I quickly moved away, not wanting him to find out and ruin everyone's fun. 

\---

"HARU-CHAN! SUMI-CHAN! WOULD YOU COME OVER HERE?"

These guys are up to something...I'm sure of it. How would I know? There was one of Kyo-Kyo's private police forces huge truck. How can they even drive a giant vehicle like this in the sand?! 

"Hop in you two!!" He cheered for some odd reason as Haruhi helped me up into the back of the truck. "Well, we're ready whenever you are private police people! Please lower the door!"

"YES SIR!" 

I took a giant step back, almost falling, as the door lowered faster than I expected. Inside was pitch black and no sounds were heard from the inside or out. My head felt a bit dizzy and hot from the stuffiness. I heard feet shuffling and a huge crash was heard pounding on the door.

"IT'S DARK AND SCARY IN HERE! I FEEL LIKE I CANT BREATHE! SOMEBODY LET ME OUT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

What was the whole point of dragging us into this if he couldn't even take it himself? Honestly, I just don't understand how his brain works. 

\---

I was stood, face to face, with a sharp harpoon. "Silly Mori! You're my senpai, not a sentai...Are you trying to crack a joke here? HAHA~" 

"Haruhi said that too.." He lowered the weapon and slumped over sadly. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek before skipping off to the shores. I wonder if there's a seashell here that I could keep. 

\---

Kaoru's POV

"This game's harder than I'd thought it'd be."

"No joke. I'm totally bored with it already." Hikaru and I were sitting on top of a stone wall, watching Misumi walk along the shore. She seems a little bit off today. I wonder if she's hiding something from us. Now that I think about it, she did pull away from my reach today quite fast. Did I do something wrong? I help out the seashell necklace from the palm of my hands. I was going to give it to her, but I just didn't know when and how. She was like a tiny ball of energy, squealing and giggling to Haruhi on the car ride here about finding a seashell as a memory of today. I was taking a walk around this place with Hikaru and happened to stop by a small store that happened to have this. I got to create my own, wanting her necklace to be one of a kind. I hope she'll like it.

Hikaru let out a long sigh. "What kind of heroin's are they? They've got to be afraid of something right?"

"HAHA~!!" A voice cheered from behind us.

"Huh? What's up boss?"

"What are you doing?" 

"I found some rat snakes! Surely they'll freak out when they see these!"

"Anyone would think those are creepy. So it isn't really a weakness." I nodded in agreement as Hikaru and I both stared at the bucket full of snakes. Wait a minute...

"Hold on...I thought there weren't any snakes in Okinawa.." Those can't be...HABU SNAKES. GAH, THEY'RE POISONOUS! BOSS, YOU REALLY DID IT THIS TIME!

\---

Misumi's POV

I sat at the top of the cliff watching the pretty sunset and looking around at the bottom of the sand if there were any seashells I could find. My feet dangled loosely and freely from the rocky surface as I hummed to myself a cheerful tune. The girls behind me were talking to Haruhi so I didn't bother striking up a conversation. 

"Hey! There are chicks up there man!" A voice snapped me out of my searching. "Aren't we lucky? You ladies want to hang out with a couple of locals?"

"No thanks, please, just leave us alone."

"Aw, come on! We just want to show you, girls, how to have a good time!"

"This is a private beach. You guys are not allowed to be here. Leave now before some serious consequences happen." I calmly stated, getting up and taking a few slow steps towards the girls. One of the guys grabbed my hand with a firm grip. Ouch!

"Private!? Does that mean we're alone!?" He moved in to give me a hug. I could smell the disgusting alcohol from his breath. Gross! I quickly kicked his shin and punched his face before he could wrap his nasty arms around me. "What the-you stupid wench!" I braced myself as he lunged forward at me, but I felt..nothing? 

"Why don't you quit bothering them! Weren't you jerks listening? You better just leave them alone!" My eyes widened as Haruhi came into view. Crap! What is she doing?! She should be running to get help! 

"YOU LITTLE RUNT!" He lunged forward and grabbed her by her shirt tightly. My feet reacted on their own, and before I knew it, I rammed into him with my shoulder as hard as I could. He stumbled a few steps before glaring at me. "Someone take care of this stupid wench!" 

I aimed for a guy's face with my fist, but he grabbed my arms and pinned my hands behind my back. I bit my lip to prevent a few nasty words that were about to come out of my mouth. My head was slowly getting worse and worse! At this state, I'll pass out!

"You know, you're pretty cute. Too bad you really pissed us off. Although we could let you off with a little warning if you give us all a kiss." He sneered. I spat in his face showing him my answer. How disgusting. He let out a growl, and his hands grew a firmer grip. I let out a small whimper as he moved along the edge of the cliff. My heart began to beat faster as he pushed me closer and closer. What if I die?! Ohmygod. I felt tears swell up around my eyes as I was an inch away from falling. 

"What are you going to do now, loser?" The guy from before moved along the edge as well, pushing Haruhi towards the cliff just like me. Crap! Crap! Crap! "I've got an idea kid. How would you like to take a little dip!?"

"HARUHI!" Tamaki's yell was heard as the rock's crumpled. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Haruhi was pushed off the cliff along as Tamaki jumped off to catch her. I heard a loud crack from behind me as the tight grip around my wrist was let go of. My head whipped around to see Kaoru and Hikaru repeatedly punching the guy that held me from my hands. He fell unconscious after a few more punches and kicks were thrown at him. 

"Misumi!" Kaoru called out, dropping the drunk and ran towards me. He embraced me in a long a warm hug, tightly, but not as tight that it would hurt me. I choked back a sob as I felt tears fall down my face. 

"K-Kaoru. I-I was so s-scared. I thought I-I thought I was going t-to die! I c-couldn't even help Haruhi!" My voice cracked every now and then as I hugged his waist tightly. 

"Shhh...It's alright now. He won't hurt you. You're safe with me." He softly hushed, stroking my hair. "Let's go back down to the shore and find the boss and Haruhi. Okay? Come on, I'll carry you."

I held back a squeal as he carried me bridal style. My head started to grow dizzy as I felt my eyes closing. Maybe I'll just rest my eyes a bit and apologize to Haruhi later. I lifted my head up a bit and blushed, seeing Kaoru look down at me with a small smile. I returned it before snuggling my head onto his chest and closing my eyes. His heartbeat and the waves were all and the last thing I heard before I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Kaoru's POV

Why couldn't she just tell me? She had a cold and didn't tell any of us! I can't believe this. First that incident at the top of the cliff and now we all find out she has a terrible cold! God, I feel so stupid now! She's been sneezing the entire day and I couldn't even figure it out. I glanced over to see her curled up in a ball facing me. Hikaru, Misumi, and I were all sharing a room since there wasn't enough space. 

"Do you think we should wake her up? It's been a few hours and dinner is almost ready." Hikaru sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawned. 

"I kinda think she should be resting after what happened but then..what if she gets hungry?" 

We both sat in silence, deciding what we should do. Her soft and steady breathing was the only thing we heard. 

"We should just let her sleep."

"Mmhm." I took one last glance to make sure she was alright before quietly closing the door.

\---

"It's pretty gloomy outside, huh? It looks like it's going to rain.." 

"It's not just gloomy outside."

"It's pretty gloomy out here in the dining room as well. Just take a look at senpai." Hikaru and I nodded towards Tamaki curled up in a ball.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "C'mon, quit moping, boss."

"You shouldn't have picked a fight with her in the first place." Though I can see his point in this.

"Kao-chan, Hika-chan, where is Sumi-chan," Honey turned to ask. 

"She's asleep in bed. We decided she needed the rest."

He slowly nodded before facing back to the window. The doors slowly opened as we all glanced over. Haruhi stood in front of Mori-senpai. She had on a bright pink nightgown. It's cute, I guess, but I think Misumi would be cuter. 

"Haruhi, where did you get that dress?"

"From my dad. He must have repacked my bags when I wasn't looking. He's always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff."

"That's awesome. Way to go, Dad!"

"You look so cute, Haru-chan!"

Tamaki-senpai fidgeted from behind the giant pole. Can't he just go talk to her?

There was an awkward silence as we all sat at the table, food left untouched. Everyone sat in silence. The seat next to me was supposed to be Misumi's seat, but too bad she wasn't here. I plan on speaking to her later in private, about what happened earlier.

"Well...this is uncomfortable," Hikaru stated with a blank stare.

"Yeah...Kind of awkward."

Honey-senpai broke the silence. "L-Let's dig in, Haru-chan! These are the crabs we caught! I bet they're delicious!" He held up a plate along with Mori-senpai. Haruhi continued breaking the crabs one after one, tossing the empty ones over at the boss' plate. 

"Mmph. What's up you 6? Kaoru, Hikaru, you didn't wake me up!" My dull look seemed to brighten up as soon as I heard her angelic voice. She wore a long cute white nightgown that was twice as frilly as Haruhi's. Her messy bedhead was clipped back by a cute hair pin. In her hand was ..a plush toy? 

"MISUMI!~" Everyone stood up to greet her as she joined the table. I decided to be a gentleman and pull out her chair for her as she sat down. She gave me a cute smile before placing something onto her lap.

"Misumi, what's that on your lap?" I pointed to a strange looking plush toy. She let out a small giggle before holding it up and showing it to everyone, but mostly me.

"This is Ken-chan~ It's the first birthday present I got from Alfred 3 years ago! He's always been a fatherly figure to me," her smile seemed to grow smaller, "What are you all waiting for? I'm starving!" She broke out in a grin before placing the doll in her lap and took a giant bite out of the crab. She continued eating before slowly coming to a stop. 

"Okay fine, I get it. It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care then, I'm going to bed. Kyoya, would you show me to my room please?"

"No problem, well, excuse me, everyone."

Misumi had confusion written all over her face. "Am I uh, missing something here? You know, while I was gone?"

"I'm pretty sure you know exactly what's going on here. Think about it." Hikaru replied, wiping his face with a napkin. 

She pondered for a minute, looking up at the ceiling and thinking carefully. I guess something clicked since she let out a small 'oh' before nodding her head slowly. 

"Haruhi, you should have called for help.." She looked at her straight in the eye, her voice softened. It was the first time she ever called Haruhi by her full name.

"Misumi was already up there when it happened. Haruhi, give the poor guy a break and take it easy!" 

"I don't think I ever even did anything." She let out a sigh. 

"Excuse me. I'll be going back to bed now. Goodnight everyone!"

"BYE BYE SUMI-CHAN! SAY BYE TOO, TAKASHI! BYEBYE!"

"Goodnight, Misumi."

She quietly rubbed her eyes, grabbed "Ken-chan" by the...paw? and trudged up the stairs, letting out a small yawn. I felt stares from behind as I slowly turned around. Hikaru raised his eyebrow before giving me a strange look. Mori and Honey-senpai were still eating but also look at me. Haruhi was sitting in her seat quietly, probably thinking about what Misumi had said. 

"Maybe he's right...maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself."

"So he got to you, huh?"

"Well...it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something."

"But it's not like we're going to force you to learn it." 

"Besides, that's not the real issue here."

"To be honest, we were all a little worried. About how reckless you acted. Misumi gave us even more to worry about, you know, with that unspoken cold of hers and how she passed out. We were just lucky she didn't pass out in front of those people." 

"I think you should apologize Haru-chan, kay? You made us all worried, especially Tama-chan. I think you need to apologize to him the most." 

"...Guys, I'm really sorry." She softly apologized. We all gave her a big hug while Mori-senpai stood behind is and was still eating his giant crab. Haruhi let out a small groan and tensed up. 

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not feeling so good."

"You must have eaten too much crab."

"BE STRONG HARU-CHAN!"

"Let's get her to the nearest restroom! Hurry!!" 

I'll just let them handle it...I want to have a little chat with Misumi.

\---

Misumi's POV

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Misumi, uh, you in there?" The door slowly creaked opened hesitantly. 

I placed my book away and slowly sat up. "Mmhm. What is it?" 

"Oh, you're awake. Well, do you mind if we..talk a bit?"

"Sure?"

Kaoru's face grew serious and the soft smile on his face disappeared as he closed the door gently and sat on the bed with me. He put an arm over my shoulder and suddenly pulled me close to him, in a tight hug. I felt my face grow red and luckily, the room was too dark for him to see. At least, I hope it was. 

"Why didn't you tell me you have a cold? Why didn't you tell any of us? Do you know what could have happened to you if you kept it from us and passed out on top of that cliff?" His voice had a hint of sadness in it. 

I felt a small sick feeling in my stomach. I didn't mean to make him sad or disappointed in me...I could feel some tears form around my eyes.

"Wha-Misumi! Why are you crying!? Listen, I didn't mean it like that!"

"I-I'm s-sorry, Kaoru. I d-didn't mean t-to make you disappointed in m-me. I-I just didn't want t-to ruin everyone's fun. I-If I told you, we w-would have gone back.."

"Shh, shh, don't cry. I didn't mean to sound like that, sorry. We wouldn't have gone back, Misumi, we would have all stayed of course, but we would just take a few cautions here and there. I'm not disappointed in you. I was just worried about your health." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I slowly stopped crying as he rocked me back and forth, leaning his head onto my shoulders. I felt coldness rush through my entire body as he let go and stood up, fumbling around for something in his pockets. I let out a soft gasp in shock as he pulled out a long thread with something shiny.

"You were looking for a seashell earlier, right? I got this customized just for you, here." He held up a necklace with a simple yet beautiful pink and white seashell charm.

I tackled into him for a tight hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Alright, alright! Misumi! I'm choking here!"

"Oops! Here, help me put it on! It's so pretty!"

I felt the coldness of the seashell press onto my neck as Kaoru tied the necklace around my neck. 

"Thank you. I mean it." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek before embracing him into a hug. 

"No problem."

"Aww, isn't this lovely?!" A cheerful and familiar voice chimed in. We both jumped back from shock. Death glares from both of us were sent towards his way. 

"H-Hikaru! What are you doing here!?"

"In case you forgot dear Misumi, this is also my room."

"Hmph." 

"Well then? Hate to ruin your little moment but I'm quite bored and it's a bit too early. If you're feeling a little better, how about we go visit the boss and Haruhi?"

"Ah, okay...KAORU! PIGGYBACK RIDE, NOW~"

"Hai, hai." Kaoru let out a small chuckle and bent down for me to get on. 

\---

"Hey boss, we're coming in!" The three of us stated as the door creaked open. I let out a small grunt of disapproval. 

"With the blindfold on, you can't see anything! And the earplugs will help muffle the sound!~"

"You nasty pervert." Hikaru gave a dull glare towards him, along with Kaoru. 

"What kind of foreplay is that?!"

"I lost my respect for you daddy, or should I switch it to S&M pervert?"

"WAIT! NO! MISUMI, DARLING! DEAR! IT'S- IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!" 

"Yeah, sure, of course, it's not."

\---

"You better watch your back Haruhi."

"I never would have thought that the boss was an S&M pervert."

"This is just sad."

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T LIKE THAT AT ALL! MISUMI, DARLING, YOU KNOW I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!"

"Yeah, I don't really trust you anymore." I scoffed but was laughing on the inside. My necklace was shining brightly in the sun. We were all packed and ready to go home~ What's even better was that my cold is finally gone!

"I see. Well, now I know what S&M is. I can't believe I almost let you get away with it." Haruhi stated, rolling the window up from inside the car. 

"Kaoru, what's that in your hand?" Honey curiously asked as Kaoru's face was blushing bright red. 

"I WON THE COMPETITION! I FOUND OUT WHAT SHE WAS AFRAID OF!" He cheered and held some photos up. I took a closer look and let out a gasp. Those were my modeling pictures back in France! I thought I got rid of those! HOW DID HE...oh. Kyo-Kyo, you're going to pay for this. 

"KAORU! GIVE ME THOSE RIGHT NOW!" 

"NO! I WON THE COMPETITION OF SEEING WHAT YOU WERE SCARED OF SO I DESERVE THESE!"

"C'MON, DON'T BE A PERVERT LIKE THE BOSS! GIVE IT BACK, AND WHAT COMPETITION ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"I found out your fear! You're scared of death, aren't you?" His cheerful grin slowly faded to a small and gentle smile. 

"Well.....you don't have to show those pictures off," I mumbled quietly, looking away as everyone started to look at the pictures in admiration. "Does anyone feel like we're forgetting something or someone?" The car seemed a bit too quiet as it left the house.

"Uh, not really?"

"Tamaki was left behind but don't worry. He'll find his own way back." Kyoya simply said, not looking up from his dumb little black book.

We all let out a small scoff, rolling our eyes. "Who's worried?!"


	21. Chapter 21

[](https://imgbb.com/)

It's another boring day as usual. The twins went to god knows where and here I am, doing my homework like a good little girl. Daichi was curled up on the ground next to me, sound asleep. 

"Aaaand, I am done! Alright! Great job me!!" 

"We don't need to take you to see another doctor again, do we?" 

"Wha-Where did you three come from?!" I jumped back in surprise, seeing Haruhi and the twins behind me. "I do not need a doctor. I am perfectly fine, thank you very much. What are you even doing here?"

"Go buy us some more coffee, Haruhi."

"Why do I have to go and get it?" She sweatdropped as they pretended to treat her with care.

"Because you're the only commoner! No one else knows where to buy it!"

"We even have been serving it to our guests lately! Besides, it's part of your job."

"But the cultural club exposition starts soon."

"Yeah, but it's not mandatory so if you're not interested, you don't have to go!"

"And with that being said, be careful out there!~" 

"I'll go too!" I quickly tried to run out after Haruhi but was lifted up into the air. "What the-Kaoru! I wanted to go with Haru-chan!"

He dropped me to the ground but had a firm grip on my shoulders, pulling me closer towards him. "You're with me today!" Kaoru gave me a grin as he played with the bunny ears on my head. Kaoru placed that thing on top of my head this morning, and I honestly have no idea why.

"A-are you guys dating?" One of our classmates questioned, looking between the both of us back and forth. 

"No." I slapped my hand over Kaoru's mouth as he opened it to speak. Hikaru let out a snicker as he looked over towards us.

"Really? Then are you free this week?" Another random guy popped out of nowhere. 

"No way, man! I called her first!"

"Who cares!?"

"Me!"

"You guys go fight somewhere else. She's mine so go away." Kaoru pulled me in for another hug, snuggling his head onto mine and sneering at the two who were rolling on the ground, thrashing around. Hikaru gave me a small flick on the rabbit ears before leaning onto a desk and watching the two boys on the ground. The twins both let out a laugh as a few desks were pushed and chairs were knocked out of the way. "Look what you caused Misumi!" 

"That wasn't my fault. Shut up."

"Ah, she's too precious." 

"Haru-chan, please hurry back soon. I can not stand being with these fools for any longer." I silently muttered to myself. 

"What was that, neko?"

"Nothing."

\---

*BAM* The host club doors slammed open, revealing two girls standing on both sides with a stern face. Daichi jumped back in surprise, barking and growling nonstop. 

He was about to run up to the two girls but I quickly picked him up by the collar, stroking his head. "Calm down, you get worked up over every little noise there is!" 

"Bark!"

We were all dressed up in some weird looking armor...

[](https://ibb.co/pdTSXqB)

"Well well well, I see you ladies are from another school. I certainly hope we did not startle you. We love first time guests. I'm glad you've come, princesses. My darlings, even if the world were to be destroyed, I'd put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant. I will protect you."

I let out a small snort and rolled my eyes but was quickly shushed by the twins.

One of the girls with long wavy brown hair scoffed. "Oh my, do you really think you'd be able to protect us? That's awfully arrogant of you, wouldn't you agree? You'd think that's what a woman would like to hear? Well, you're wrong."

The other girl with short brown hair spoke up. "C'mon, give him a break sister Chizuru. Men are just lonely life forms who don't care about anything other than perpetuating their-"

"Oh put a sock in it, Hinako. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Lady Misumi! W-What are you doing here?!" Both of them let out a small gasp. "Why are you...dressed in that thing?!" 

I shrugged at the both of them. Honestly, I didn't know why either. 

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Tamaki stood up with a smile. "Fine then, what do women like you want to hear?"

"Maybe something like, I would never leave my lover alone." A voice suddenly spoke. I held back a laugh, seeing everyone's face as Benio appeared, holding Haruhi by the shoulder. "If we fight, it'll be together. If we fail, we fail together. Even if I were to die, I'd promise you that I'd never leave your side, my love." She slowly kissed Haruhi's hand. 

I let out a giggle looking at everyone's faces. They were all wide mouth and in shock. Daichi simply yawned and hopped out of my arms, walking off to what seems like the kitchen, probably bored already.

"She may be dressed as a boy, but I know the truth! She has such pretty maidenly eyes."

Everyone just watched with a strange facial expression as the three weird ladies rubbed Haruhi's legs, arms, and face in admiration. 

"Hey uh...how do you even know these guys?"

"I was lost on the way here and accidentally stumbled into their school. Believe me, it was not pretty at all."

"DON'T GO TOUCHING MY HARUHI WITHOUT MY PERMISSION-" Tamaki was cut off short when Benio sent him flying. 

"LEAVE HER ALONE."

"SHE PUNCHED ME!!!" Tamaki cried, holding a hand onto his cheek.

"Guess the rumors we heard were true. You're all nothing but a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you."

"Those uniforms, I assume you ladies are from the Lobelia Girls Academy."

"That's correct." She stopped to look at me with a smirk. I tried to muffle my laughter by burying my face onto Kaoru's back. I could hear the 3 of them singing a bit off key. There was an awkward silence between both clubs as we both stood in front of each other. 

"The...Zuka.....Club???" I heard Tamaki mutter. Suddenly, he turned pale white and then collapsed onto the floor. Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing along with me, tears began to form and our stomach started to hurt. 

"OH MAN WHAT A STUPID NAME! THE ZUKA CLUB!!! MY STOMACH HURTS!" 

"THE ZUKA CLUB?!?! THAT'S PRICELESS!!! THEY HAD THOSE GETUPS ON UNDER THEIR UNIFORMS!!"

"THIS IS EVEN FUNNIER THAN THE FIRST TIME I MET THEM OH MAN YOU GUYS SHOULD BE COMEDIANS OR SOMETHING!"

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club!" A high shrill voice echoed through the room. 

"Oh great. Here comes Renge." I mutter and rolled my eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Hikaru and Kaoru dragged me over to the couch as we all tuned out of Renge's voice. Kaoru looked over all the instant coffee Haruhi brought a while ago, and Hikaru was playing a game. Honey watched as he boredly pressed the buttons continuously. Takashi was swinging a sword around while Kyo-Kyo was reading a book. I let out a small yawn as I slowly leaned onto Kaoru's shoulder. His shoulders relaxed a lot more as soon as my head touched his shoulder. I let out a small giggle as he cheeks started to flush red.

We all seemed pretty uninterested as Renge left and the Zuka Club began to talk again.

"Is this going to keep up any longer? I want to take Daichi out for a walk."

"They just never stop."

"Why don't you gals just leave? What the hell is she even talking about?" Hikaru's voice was monotone as his eyes never left the little bright screen.

"Hey, I've never seen this one before! I guess it's a new one." Kaoru held up one of the coffee, examining it carefully.

"I promise you, we will bring you guys down. The Ouran Host Club will be abolished! ALL HAIL ZUKA CLUB!" 

"I see, I understand your concern, but do you think maybe, we can finish this later?" Kyoya simply stated.

"Are you saying that you're not going to face us?"

"Not at all. It's just that our president is still bedridden from the initial cultural shock."

"You see, Tama-chan is still taking his nappy time right now."

"WAKE HIM UP!"

"Excuse me, I made some coffee. Would you ladies like to have some?" 

"Oh, why yes. Aren't you the sweetest thing."

"I just hope Haruhi poisoned that thing," I stated, hoping they would hear. Apparently, they cast my an odd stare and the next thing I know, three pairs of hands had snatched me away from Kaoru and I was on the other side with Haruhi. 

*slam*

"YOU GIRLS HAVE IT ALL WRONG! DON'T YOU SEE THERE'S NOTHING TO BE GAINED IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN TWO WOMEN! IF THAT WAS THE CASE, THEN WHY DID GOD CREATE THE ADAM AND EVE-" Tamaki's yelling was cut short as he ran towards us and slipped on a banana peel, managing to place a finger in a cup of hot instant coffee.. How did that banana even get there? "AUGH!!! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!!!" 

A small giggle managed to escape from my mouth as I saw Honey running towards Tamaki and blew on his finger. Haruhi let out a sigh and took out a roll of bandages. She bent down to wrap it around his finger as he stared at her. They had a small quiet talk but was interrupted as Benio snatched Haruhi's hand and pulled her away. 

"Now that we know what is going on, we simply can not allow these two maidens to continue staying here! We'll prepare their paperwork and have them transferred to Lobelia at once, and we'll welcome them into the Zuka Club." 

What? I can't do that! 

"Wha- Just hold on a second, will ya? There seems to have been some kind of misunderstandings here. I mean, first of all, you called senpai a halfer!"

"Cause he is a halfer! He's half French and half Japanese!~" Honey cheered.

That's pretty cool...

"Well~ Uh- Anyways, I don't think it's fair to pick on the host club just because they don't have the same history as you do-"

"We barely have any history. We were just founded 2 years ago."

"Yeah, the boss created it when he first started high school here."

I gave the twins a deadpan look as they both merely shrugged and gave me a smile. Not really helping you guys.

"Ugh, being as it may, saying their club activities are just used to satisfy their appetites is just...wrong. I mean, it's not like the host club is charging their guests or anything."

And again, she was interrupted by Kyo-Kyo. "Well, I wouldn't call it a charge, but we do have a points system. We offer priority services based on winning bids of auctions based on our website. Check this out Haruhi. Your used mechanical pencil just sold a winning bid of 30,000 yen. Good for you. Misumi, one of your old pictures back in France sold for 40,00 yen. Nice job."

"WHAT?!"

"I thought I lost that pencil!! Why didn't you tell me this before Kyoya-senpai! I had no idea you were collecting money!!"

"I thought that all my photos were long gone..."

"What, you thought we were all working here as volunteers? Well, it's not much because of the expense of organizing events. We happen to make a small profit with online auctions."

"You can't just sell other people's things without asking for permission! That's STEALING!!!!"

"It wasn't stealing. You dropped that pencil on the floor." Of course, it was the twins. Who else would do that besides them? 

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY HARUHI!!! IT'S NOT LIKE WE WERE HIDING IT FROM YOU!!! HERE YOU CAN HAVE MINE! IT'S GOT A CUTE TEDDY BEAR ON IT!!!" 

I rolled my eyes and strolled over to where the twins were. They both scooted over and made some room for me. Hikaru handed me a cup of tea while Kaoru entwined his hand with mines. I felt a blush creeping up onto my cheeks and silently prayed no one would take notice. 

"We'll be back tomorrow to have your answer. Have some quiet time and think about it. We'll be off now. Adieu." I heard the Zuka Club close the door shut and their footsteps started to fade. 

Everyone cringed, waiting for Haruhi's wrath as she turned around with an emotionless face. 

"I better get going. I've got some thinking to do."

I choked back a laugh as everyone shook nervously, except Kyo-Kyo who was snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow. The door was slammed shut and Tamaki soon burst out in tears. 

"WAHHH! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HER THE TRUTH!?"

"The facts are the facts." Kyoya simply replied, scanning through the photos. 

"Maybe we should have asked her before we sold Haru-chan's pencil."

"Yeah, for all we know, it could have been a keepsake from her mother." Hikaru gave a pondering look.

"Nah, it was just a freebie they gave away from an electronics store." Kaoru simply replied, pointing towards the label on the laptop. 

"Um yeah, you guys have your little chat. I'm going to take Daichi out for a walk." I ran out of the door quickly before any of them could say anything or reply.

\---

"Arf~!" 

I watched as Daichi ran around the maze chasing a butterfly. While he was running around, I sat under a small pagoda that happened to somehow be in the maze. It was really relaxing...hearing the birds chirp as they flew by and a gentle sound of water flowing from a fountain. There was probably too many things going on in the music room right now so I decided to spend a little time outside in the fresh air.

"Today was quite a day..." I quietly mumbled to myself, resting my head onto my arms and closed my eyes. Maybe I should come here often... Come to think of it, I haven't had much alone time, unlike France. So many things happened ever since I decided to join the host club, although it's been wild and very frantic, I like it. The excitement and the activities we do all make us closer without even knowing it. 

"Boy, time goes by fast." I sighed. I probably look crazy, talking to myself.

"Yeah, you've been gone nearly 3 whole hours!" A voice suddenly cried out, making me jump. 

"Kaoru! You scared the cheeseballs out of me!" 

"Cheeseballs?"

"I like cheeseballs..."

"....You do?"

"Nope, I hate anything related to cheese including cheesecake but don't you dare tell Honey-senpai."

"Yeah..alright then." 

He slowly walked towards me with an adorable smile, sliding right next to me. I could smell a small hint of roses as he leaned his head onto mine. My face instantly heated up, and I silently prayed he wouldn't look directly at my face.

"So...watcha doing out here?"

"Enjoying the fresh air?" My answer came out more like a question. He let out a small laugh before sitting up and leaned back, taking a deep breath. 

"I guess you can say it's pretty nice out here. I never actually took the time to be here, in fact, this is probably my first! I've always been with Hikaru so there were other things to do than sit around here."

"Well, you're enjoying it with me!"

"I can't say I actually am enjoying it.." He teased as he let out a small smirk. 

"You may leave now orange head."

"Misumi~~~ Don't be like that!~" 

I could see the fake tears fall as he pouted and pulled me into a tight hug. M-my heart...it's beating..really fast, and this feeling in my stomach...I don't know how to describe it but, I think I like it. I suddenly feel warm inside and safe, as if there was nothing that could harm me or even touch me. This feeling is a feeling I never felt before, and it's all because of...Kaoru. 

"Misu? Are you alright? Your face seems a bit red." 

My eyes widened as I suddenly realized how close we were. I could feel his hair tickling my forehead as his eyes gazed into mine. We both sat still, not daring to move and continued looking at each other. 

My heart started to beat faster as I suddenly held my breath. Kaoru was slowly leaning in, and his eyes were starting to close! What should I do, what should I do?! I've seen too many movies, yet why am I blanking out now!? Um, um...r-right...

Kaoru started to lean in closer and closer each second. I sat still, panicking inside and also waiting for the "fireworks" to happen. That's what all those movies and books say, isn't it? Although I don't think it's true but...

Kaoru suddenly stopped and slowly opened his eyes. "Misu?"

"Y-Yeah?" I squeaked out, trying not to let my voice crack.

"You know I-"


	23. Chapter 23

"You know I-"

"MY LOVELY DAUGHTER! THERE YOU ARE! EVERYONE, I HAVE FOUND OUR LONG LOST SISTER!" A shrill voice suddenly interrupted. I let out a loud yelp before jumping back. Kaoru scooted away but still remained a bit close. I heard him curse under his breath, while I secretly imagined choking Tamaki.

"Did I..interrupt something?" He nervously glanced between both of us. Everyone soon appeared right behind him, looking at both of us with suspicion. Hikaru was smirking at the both of us, crossing both his arms and leaned against the wall.

"No. Of course not." We both sarcastically replied. 

"Oh, alrightie~ MY LOVELY DAUGHTER! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" 

"I'm going to strangle him someday."

"Agreed."

"MISU!~ WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THIS HORRID BEAST?!" 

"Talking about how stupid and how much you are of an idiot."

"HOW CRUEL! MEN, OUR LITTLE SISTER HAS BEEN CORRUPTED BY ONE OF THE MONSTERS! WE MUST SAVE HER!"

"Eto, where did Haru-chan go?" 

Everyone suddenly straightened up and stopped talking. 

"Well......" Hikaru started. "She kinda got angry with us for selling that pencil of hers and went home...I think.."

"MISUUUU~ You won't leave us will you?" Tamaki pouted, having fake tears stream down his face.

"Well...I heard they have delicious cake there and some people say, when you eat it, it's practically magical." I joked, trying to sound serious.

"TAKASHI~~~ LET'S GO WITH SUMI-CHAN~" I heard Honey-senpai cry out, tugging on Takashi's shirt. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as everyone looked at me in horror (not including Kyo-Kyo with his dumb emotionless face). Apparently, they didn't get the hint that I was joking. I grabbed Kaoru's hand and dragged him out of the pagoda and in front of everyone. They all raised an eyebrow at how our hands were tightly held together, but I quickly pulled away feeling a faint tint of pink creep up onto my cheeks.

"Misu, please don't go..." Kaoru pouted and gave me the most adorable face ever. I held myself back to not attack him in a hug. 

"We'll see....I'm going to walk home. I'll give my answer tomorrow. DAICHI, LET'S GO! Sayonara~"

"Arf~"

"MISUMI!!!" Tamaki's voice shouted as I ran away, Daichi tailing behind.

\---

"Lo~Beli~A~" 

"KYAAA!!!"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as Daichi let out a whine and covered his ears. I came to see what our school was doing, not listen to them sing in ridiculous costumes. Even the host clubs costumes are much better than this! 

"Yeah, let's just quietly and slowly leave boy."

"Arf..."

\---

"Is that Misumi-san with Daichi?" 

"Kya~ That is her!"

"Her hair changed!"

"Misumi-chan!! Daichi!!!!" 

"I love you!!!"

I gave everyone a wave as Daichi and I tried to get out of the crowd. Yeah, I decided to try and dye the tips of my hair a faint light blue color.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

~~~

"What the heck? Am I in the right place?" I glanced around the room and saw 6....odd looking men dressed as women.

"Oh Haruhi, Misumi! How wonderful to see you! Welcome back!"

"Look Haru-chan! I'm a princess now! Aren't I pretty Sumi-chan!? I am, aren't I?"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE FUN OF WOMANKIND?!"

"What? No, that's not even close to it at all! Everything is going according to plan! Our strategy is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile!"

I tuned out Tamaki's talking and focused in on everyone. Daichi had already left my arms and ran into the kitchen, barking like crazy. I watched as everyone moved around uncomfortably in the big frilly dresses and wore loads of make-up. This has got to be the weirdest event in my entire life. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out in uncontrollable laughter, falling to the floor and clutching onto my stomach. 

"HAHAHA. Y-YOU'RE- HAHAH- YOU'RE ALL- HAHHAHA!" I wiped tears off my face as Hikaru and Kaoru made their way closer to me. 

"How's our dear sister doing on this fine beautiful day?" Hikaru faked a shrill girly voice. 

"Misu-chan! How wonderful of you to come and join us!" Kaoru chimed in, also trying to fake a voice. 

That just made me laugh harder. My stomach was starting to hurt, but I couldn't stop laughing at their ridiculous make-up. The only normal looking person was Takashi! My laughter continued as I watch Haruhi being chased around by the twins and Honey-senpai. She was laughing just as much as I was. 

"What is this? What's got into you guys?"

"Y-Yeah! I-I was just wondering t-the same thing!" I manage to choke out, stifling my giggles.

"We did this because we didn't want you two to leave the host club.." Hikaru turned away from both of us and placed his hands behind his back. 

As Haruhi declined the Zuka club's offer, I quietly sneaked up behind Kaoru and gave him a surprise hug. He was tense but realized that it was me and relaxed.

"Hold on, if you knew you weren't going to leave, why were you so angry yesterday?!"

"How would you feel if I stole something of yours without asking you!? I really liked that mechanical pencil and it was easy to write with!!"

"I'm sorry...but I was nice and offered you my teddy bear pencil and you didn't even want it!"

"That's right. I still don't want it."

I giggled as I watched Tamaki wave his pencil back and forth, trying to convince Haruhi to take it. She was getting angrier and angrier every second. 

"I swear to you, someday we will come back for the both of you and rescue you from this horrible place! As for now, adieu." The door slammed shut and they were gone.

"You do know I was never planning to leave, right? I even hinted you guys yesterday..." I said, turning to face everyone. Besides Takashi, Kyo-Kyo, and Haruhi, everyone else just gasped. 

"HOW COULD YOU!?" They cried out.

"Sumi-chan, you said there was a delicious cake! Were you lying?!?!" 

"No. I actually do want to try it."

"Your hair..you dyed it." Hikaru gasped as he touched the tips and played with it.

"Yeah, I know. Hikaru quit it!" I swatted his hand away. He faked a gasp and walked over next to Kaoru. 

"It looks nice on you." Takashi simply stated.

"Thanks~"

"DADDY LOVES YOU SWEETIE!~" Tamaki suddenly pounced on me, causing me to lose my balance and collapse onto the floor. 

"Aish, that hurt. Stupid Tama." 

I suddenly saw him curl up in a corner and sob. Kaoru shook his head, helping me up. 

"Let's go outside and leave the idiots here," Kaoru whispered in my ear and entwined his hand with mine. I felt a blush rise up onto my cheeks as I nodded. We quietly snuck outside as everyone surrounded Haruhi, bombarding her with questions. 

Kaoru and I strolled over to the fountain that was in the front of the school. There was an awkward silence as both of us sat next to each other, still holding hands. I could hear Kaoru muttering something I couldn't make out clearly. 

"Misu, to heck with it! I'm finishing what I was doing before we got interrupted." 

And with that, time suddenly froze as his grip on my hands tightened and he turned my head towards him. A few seconds later, I felt a soft warm pair of lips clash with mines. 

**Short 3rd POV***

The host club all cheered as they saw the couple kiss. What Misumi and Kaoru forgot was that the entire school could clearly see them kiss from the windows. Kyoya was busy opening the window and snapping pictures as fast as possible. Everyone else just cheered, while half the girls fainted. Most guys were red with jealousy, as were the girls. As far as the couple knows, the time had stopped and it was just the two of them.


	24. Chapter 24

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"Miss Sato, it's time to rise and shine! Mister Daichi, you as well."

"Mmrph. Go away, Alfred. It's Sunday and we both refuse to get up."

"Oh don't be a grumpy pants now. Do that when you're old!"

"I like being grumpy anyways."

"There's someone on the phone asking for you."

"....COULDN'T YOU HAVE SAID THAT SOONER? WE JUST HAD A DUMB CONVERSATION AND SOMEONE ON THE PHONE JUST HEARD THAT!" I threw off the covers which caused Daichi and me to shiver. 

"My bad." My dearest butler laughed to himself, clearly planning this. He walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Oh my, is the princess grumpy pants awake now?"

"Shut up Kyoya. Why are you awake out of all days to be awake? It's a Sunday, also known as MY DAY TO REST!" I screamed over the phone. I could hear him move the phone away and grunt. 

"Tamaki wanted us to pay someone a little visit. Get ready because if you're late, we'll leave you behind."

"I'll make sure I'm late then, thank you for the heads up shadow king."

"......You have half an hour." And with that, the phone clicked. Augh, these people are driving me absolutely insane. 

\---

"Miss Sato, there are some people outside asking for you."

"I'll be out in a bit! See ya later Daichi!" I quickly raced up my room and grabbed my blazer before running back down the stairs. On the fifth step, I stumbled and suddenly tripped. I heard the thumps as I continued to roll down the stairs and repeatedly injure myself. The noises came to a stop as I fell off the last step and collapsed at the very front door. As I glanced up, I saw the windows from the limo roll down and was faced with 6 amused looks. The twins burst out laughing hysterically while Honey and the others simply tried to cough to hide the laughter. 

"Hello, princess grumpy pants! Are you awake now?" Hikaru greeted me as soon as I climbed into the limo. I sent a glare to Kyoya as he smirked and looked out the window. A warm hand brushed against mine, which caused me to almost let out a squeak. 

"Good morning, Misumi~" Kaoru greeted me and wrapped his hand over mine. My face turned red, remembering what had happened yesterday. I heard a few more coughs come from around us, but ignored them and leaned my head onto Kaoru's shoulder. A small squeak was heard from Tamaki while everyone else just continued to cough. I'll get them back for this.

\---

"Ahh~ Finally, we're here!!" 

"So, this is where Haruhi lives?" Hikaru looked around, examining the place closely. 

"It's pretty big, huh? Bigger than I'd thought it is!"

"YEAH~Look at all the rooms!~" 

"Honey-senpai, this is what you would call an apartment. Haruhi's place should be in one of these mini-units of this building."

"You know Misumi," Hikaru began, hanging one arm on my shoulder.

"I'm amazed how you actually know this considering how wealthy you actually are. Why's that?" Kaoru finished, sliding his arm on my shoulder as well. 

"We've passed by many of these in the car ride earlier. You just didn't notice." 

"Kyoya, why!? Why did you bring these idiots with us?! Especially those two doppelgangers! They're going to corrupt my two daughters!" Tamaki shouted, pointing towards the twins. People all around were still looking at us with adoration and astonishment. Well, we can say not many rich people pass by here judging by their actions. 

I glared at Kyo-Kyo as he began to push everyone gently to tease Tamaki. I brushed his hand away as the boss came running back apologizing. 

"Now listen up men, DON'T YOU FORGET! We must be polite, this is casual. We just happened to be in the neighborhood. We must be polite and we are not here to judge the Fujioka family lifestyle. The words shabby, cramped, and rundown are absolutely FORBIDDEN! Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi and her father and cause them to ask us to leave!"

"Well, it's too late for that! Go away!" Haruhi's voice surprised us. 

"That pink dress is pretty cute!" 

"Shut up! Get the hell out of here!"

"AHHH! HARUHI IS SO MAD, SHE ACTUALLY CUSSED AT US!" 

"Hey, it wasn't us!"

I faked a gag as Tamaki pulled one of his charming acts on Haruhi's landlady. Kaoru noticed and let out a snicker. As we followed Haruhi up the stairs, I felt Kaoru's hand clasp onto mine. Both of our faces were red, and we refused to look at each other. None of us said anything about the...kiss yesterday too. 

"Okay here's the deal, I'm only giving you guys a quick peek, 3 seconds, and then you all go home, got it?"

"Look, I brought you a gift Haru-chan! I know how you love cake! There are chocolate and strawberry! I think we should all have some!~" 

"Fine, I'll go and make us some tea." I small smile curved on my lips as she gave in and slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open. Everyone's head poked in out of curiosity, including mine. 

"What a hovel...." Hikaru muttered. 

"SHUT UP!" Tamaki shouted, stretching out Hikaru's mouth. Everyone complimented the place as I looked around. This seems really nice and cozy~ 

"Sorry about the inconvenience, Haru-chan~ I didn't know we would actually be coming here~" 

"It's fine. I wouldn't mind you staying, it's those other idiots I'm worried about. Whatever, they probably won't leave anyways. I'm going to go make us some tea." She glanced over angrily at the host club who sat "commoner" style, which was pulling their knees towards their chest and hugging them very closely. 

I noticed a photo in the corner if another room. As I walked in the room for a closer look, I noticed that the picture frame held a photo of a young woman with her hair tied back in a loose ponytail. This must be Haruhi's mother...I silently closed my eyes and clapped my hands together to pay respects, ignoring the loud voices from the other room. My thoughts started to drift back to mother and father. I wonder if they ever think of me while they're gone? Wait, I can't think about this now. My mood will only make everyone worry! I bowed once more and stood up to take one last glance at the picture. She's really pretty, just like Haruhi. I walked over to the other room only to hear Haru-chan scold the host club once again.

"Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you make us this? It's black tea our father brought us as a souvenir from Africa. Here, try it!" Hikaru tossed an orange bag with yellow swirls on it towards Haruhi. 

"Umm...sure no problem."

"It's best served as milk tea~ Do you have milk?" Kaoru's adorable face brightened, making me hold back a small laugh. He looks like a little toddler who just discovered what a balloon was! Kya~

"I think? When was the last time I bought some milk?" 

I watched as Tamaki grabbed the twins heads and pulled them over to a small corner. What the heck are they talking about? Their heads turned over to Haruhi and then back with a few fake tears.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, you don't need to go through all that trouble. We don't need any tea, we'd be fine with a glass of water." Hikaru weakly said, holding a hand out. By this time, you can guess my face was bright red as I tried not to burst out laughing. 

"What? It's no trouble, besides, I've already made it."

"Oh, well then in that case...."

"In this fight, the first person who embarrasses Haruhi loses."

"While your antics are amusing, I don't understand why this needs to turn into a contest." Kyo-Kyo and I both said at the same time, giving each other an odd look. 

While Haruhi placed the tea out, Honey-senpai placed his box full of cake out, letting her choose first. I looked over at the 3 trio of idiots huddled together and talking in whispers and strange movements. Takashi, Kyo-Kyo, and I sat still, observing them with a blank expression. After a few seconds of glancing between the chocolate and the strawberry, I ended up choosing the same as Haru-chan. I lifted my fork and placed all my strawberries over to Haruhi, noticing Takashi did the same. 

"I like strawberries, but not the actual fruit. It's kinda too sour for my liking, so you can have them."

The ground started to shake and echo of thumps; Kyo-Kyo and I looked over to see the 3 trio (again) making weird movements and fake crying. How long do they plan on doing this exactly? 

\---

"Ha~ Eating all that cake sure went my appetite~" Honey-senpai exhaled a breath out.

"Yeah, isn't it lunchtime about now?" Hikaru smiled over to the other twin and the king of morons. 

"Well, then, what's for lunch?" They both leaned their heads to one side with a dazed expression. 

"Will you guys quit being so happy-go-lucky all the time please?"

"We'll take care of it, we did drop by unexpectedly, so we'll pay for lunch. Why don't you order all of us your favorite sushi?" Kyoya stood up, digging through his pockets for his wallet. 

"Thanks, but no thanks. I know that if I let some of you guys pay, I'll only regret it later."

"Oh don't worry Haruhi, we'll just pay for it using the profits from the photos you auctioned off."

"So I'm really paying for it after all......Well, if that's what you want, I do have a friend who runs a sushi shop nearby. I could just give him a call and their stuff is pretty high quality." Tamaki suddenly quickly crawled by and handed her a note before crawling back. She opened it without hesitation and read it off. "Be careful Haruhi, just because the sushi's packaging says premium, doesn't mean it's high quality." She ripped the paper up and threw it into the trash without a second glance, causing Tamaki to fake cry and squirm around.

"I'd really love it if you'd make us something for lunch Haru-chan~ I want to eat some of Sumi-chan's cooking again too~~" 

"Now that I think about it, it's been a while since I made something for all of us. Sure, why not...I'll need some ingredients though."

"I guess I could whip something up, but it might take some time...I'm going to have to go to the supermarket again."

"We're coming with you! We want to see a commoners supermarket!"

"Me too~ Me too~!"

"This could be a learning experience..." Well, turns out everyone was going. 

"YAY~! COMMONERS SUPERMARKET! COMMONERS SUPERMARKET!~" The twins both chanted, running out the door with me and everyone else following behind. 

"You know Misumi, this could be our little date~" Kaoru's voice suddenly whispered in my ear. I held back a gasp as I jumped in surprise. He let out a small chuckle before clasping his hands with mine once again and pulled me closer towards him. I noticed everyone looking at our hands as we waited outside for Haruhi and Tamaki, but pretended to look around instead of directly at us. Hikaru was snickering behind us as we both glanced over our shoulder in surprise. 

"You call buying food at a commoners supermarket a date Kaoru?" I looked at him oddly, raising an eyebrow. 

He let out another small chuckle before shaking his head. "I was joking, of course not! That is, if you're willing to ditch the others at the market, we could make it a date." His wink made my face turn bright red as I looked away from his face.

"B-Baka! Bad Kaoru! D-Don't say that!" 

I saw him look around real quick and before I could ask why, he leaned down and gave me a small kiss on the lips, making my face turn bright red as I held in a squeal.


	25. Chapter 25

[](https://imgbb.com/)

3rd POV

"At that moment, her father came home."

"From the shift at the tranny bar."

"He saw his daughter pinned down."

"Or so it appeared."

"Forcefully being held."

"Or so it appeared."

"By some strange boy." Takashi and Honey's voice narrated from the door.

A loud crash was heard from the little apartment as the others waited outside. As they walked back up to see what was going on, they were faced with a truly odd sight that was never before seen. A man, dressed as a woman, stomping on the "boss" and speaking in first person narration. 

"Hey, boss, what in the world is taking you so long?" Hikaru's voice was the first to speak up. 

"Woah, check it out, that person we passed downstairs was Haruhi's father."

"Tamaki-senpai, what in the world are you doing!?"

"HIKARU, KAORU, MISUMI DEAR, HELP ME OUT HERE!" 

The sound of bones being crush was heard loud and clear as the twins stepped onto their "boss" and started to trample on his back, introducing themselves. Misumi had squatted down to examine Tamaki's expression as each step ended with a crush of bones. 

"S-Senpai? Kaoru, Hikaru, I think you killed him!" 

"Oh my my my, what a sweet and adorable girl you are! It's wonderful that Haruhi has made some girlfriends just like you! I've heard many great things about you!" 

"H-Hello Mr. Fujioka, I'm Misumi Sato." 

"Yes, yes, I've heard about you, no doubt! Call me Ranka dear! Ah, the famous Misumi Sato is actually in my home!" He leaned in a little closer and glared at Tamaki. "Make sure you are extra careful; there happens to be some sort of pest in my house and I'm just anxious to get rid of it." 

Tamaki suddenly shifted around and got onto his knees in a begging position. Everyone watched with curiosity as he faced Haruhi's father. "I'm being completely honest here, I care about Haruhi like she's my own daughter!"

An awkward silence lingered in the air as he was still bowing down. Suddenly, he turned around to face the wall in disappointment and gloom as Haruhi's father invited everyone to sit. Misumi was about to go over to Tamaki, but a hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her down. She looked up to see a familiar auburn hair and amber eyes staring back at her, causing her face to grow red. She let out a small cough before accepting the fact that she can't move and leaned onto his shoulder as he linked his arm with hers. 

"I get it! You must be the host club I've heard so much about. You certainly are a bunch of fine looking men, and Misumi is quite beautiful, as expected. I'm not sure which one of you I like best! I'll tell you what, why don't all you boys call me Ranka? That's the professional name I use at the bar I work at~"

"Professional name? You mean like a stage name?"

"Exactly like that, Mitsukini~"

"Hold on, how did you know my name, sir?"

Ranka let out a small laugh before glancing over at Takashi and Mitsukini. "You two are third years, Mitsukini Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka! The three of you are first years in the same class as Haruhi; you're the Hitachiin twins, but I'm not sure which one of you is which..I've heard a lot about you! And then there's this lovely young lady over here, Misumi Sato. I heard she transferred on the same day as Haruhi! I've heard lots about you as well! I would very much like to hear you sing one day. It's wonderful I get to see you up close instead of those magazines on the stands~"

"W-Well..."

"I've heard you're also one of the Hitachiin's girlfriend and soon to be fiancé! That's wonderful news!"

"WHAT!?"

"Kaoru, you didn't tell me?!" Hikaru gasped in shock and looked over to the two with a face just as surprised. 

"Of course he didn't tell you, Hikaru! It didn't happen! Nothing happened!" Misumi shouted. 

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Ranka looked around at everyone. "So, it wasn't true?"

"N-No, we have no idea where you heard that, but it isn't true at all." Kaoru weakly cried out, slumping his head onto Misumi's shoulder. 

"But you two sure act and seem like it?"

"Well, they have always been this way. It's actually quite cute, though Kyoya only likes it ten times more than us because he makes a good profit from photos." Hikaru snickered at the bright red couple. 

"So....Haruhi told you about us?" Kaoru quickly changed the subject, avoiding everyone's eyes on him and Misumi.

"No~ Kyoya told me about you over the phone~!"

"WHAT!?"

"We've been entrusted with the care of his precious daughter! It is only natural that we introduce ourselves and give him periodic reports. Ordinarily, that would be your job, isn't it?" 

Everyone watched as imaginary arrows stabbed Tamaki back and forth, to and fro, while Ranka praised Kyoya with disappointment to how he was only a vice-president of the club. Haruhi quickly stood up and opened her mouth to continue arguing about how she had not known about this. 

"Senpai, if you really want them to accept and like you, I suggest you stop growing strange smelling and practically dangerous mushrooms in other peoples closets," Misumi spoke up, simply ignoring the bickering group and looked over towards Tamaki. 

"Wait, Haruhi, where are you going?~" Ranka called out in a carefree voice.

"The supermarket, alright? I'm taking Misumi with me. We have to go shopping and you all can't bother us, just stay here and try to behave yourselves. Misumi, let's go."

"See you all later~" Misumi struggled her way out of Kaoru's grip on her arm and quickly ran out giving them a small wave, and shutting the door. The footsteps of running soon faded as every one of the host clubs sat around, staring at simply nothing with blank expressions, not knowing what to do next.

Misumi's POV 

"Sometimes, I have no idea what goes on in their heads," Haruhi grumbled as we walked together, well, she was taking long strides as I tried to catch up. 

"Well, the host club is the host club, after all, Haru-chan."

"I guess so. Why didn't he tell me? I had no idea that Kyoya-senpai had been calling my dad and giving him updates."

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. I wonder if anyone ever tried calling my parents...not that they would probably care what I do considering the fact that I haven't seen them for who knows how long. It must be nice to have someone care for you that deeply. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard footsteps behind us. So, they're following us now. 

\---

"Maru...tomi Supermarket?" I glanced at the sign as we walked in.

"I find lots of great deals here, and it isn't overpriced. The instant coffee at the host club was bought here."

"I see........" My voice trailed off as my eyes slowly diverted over to the host club who couldn't even hide even if their life depended on it. "Kaoru, Hikaru, I can see you." 

I heard whispers and a few slaps. They both stepped out with a nervous smile. "H-Hey Misu~ Did you want us to carry anything for you? We just happened to be walking along and what do you know, we happened to see each other! What a coincidence!" 

I shook my head and went back to picking out carrots and potatoes. 

"Watcha plan on making?"

"Curry, now hush up and help me."

"They have a whole stack of the commoners coffee! See ya guys later!" Hikaru shouted and dashed off just as I was about to hand him a list of ingredients. 

"I might as well make him go get his own food."

"Misu~~I'm still here!" Kaoru smiled as he glanced at my basket. "Let me hold that while you choose!" Before I could protest, he grabbed it out of my hands and held it above his head so I wouldn't be able to reach it. He stuck his tongue out as I jumped up and down, trying to grab it. It must have looked pretty weird because whispers were heard all around us from other people. Was it weird to see wealthy people in a commoners market, or was it the way we're acting? 

"I hate being short," I grumbled, finally giving up.

"You might, but I love it because I can do this!"

"Wha-"

I felt a pair of lips press onto mine softly. My knees weakened, and my heart was going to burst. A few seconds passed, and he slowly pulled away. My face was still a faint red. Kaoru let out a small chuckle as I quietly turned around and looked at the carrots. I noticed earlier that the shadow king was busy snapping as many photos as he could. He is totally going to get it someday. 

The rest of the time went by pretty fast. Honey was pushed on a shopping cart by Takashi, the shadow king was looking at coupons and sales and calculating who knows what, Hikaru ran around the store throwing instant coffee jars into my shopping basket, Tamaki trailing along Haru-chan like a lost puppy, Ranka watching everyone, and Kaoru simply following me and carrying the basket but also throwing in piles and piles of junk food without me noticing. I didn't notice until we got to the checkout...

~~~

"JUST THINKING ABOUT IT GETS MY BLOOD BOILING!" Ranka suddenly yelled out. "Here Tamaki, chrysanthemum, your favorite." He continued to pick out many things and pile them onto Tamaki's bowl. I saw fake tears dripping down his face as he looked at the bowl with a sad expression. 

"Here Misu~" Kaoru held out a piece of meat from Haruhi's stew pot. I glanced at it and noticed that he cooked it just the way I liked it, raw yet slightly cooked. I took no second glance and ate it.

"This is delicious!~" 

"K-Kawaii...."

"SUMI-CHAN, THIS IS A REALLY DELICIOUS CURRY! THE BEST ONE I EVER ATE!" 

"Yeah-Kaoru, don't hog all the meat just for you and Misumi!" 

"But we're hungry-" He was cut off short as a piece of carrot landed on his face. Hikaru smirked as he loaded another one onto his spoon. I slapped him upright the head before he could launch a second attack.

"Don't you dare waste the food or it'll be the last thing you'll ever eat." 

"R-Right....I'm sorry master." He cried out weakly. "May you please forgive my inconsiderate acts towards your fiancé."

"HIKARU!" Kaoru and I suddenly yelled out as he smirked, grabbing the piece of meat off Kaoru's plate that was planned to feed me. I jabbed his side with the pair of chopsticks and the next thing I knew, he was on the ground unconscious. 

"That's what you get for stealing my food, shady twin number 1."


	26. Chapter 26

"Well, have a safe trip to the afterlife, you guys..." I giggled as I watched the three cowered in fear and started to panic.

"Now you've done it!" 

"It's done alright-"

"But it wasn't our fault."

"WHAT!? You idiots! You're the one that bumped into it, right?!"

"Only because Misumi and Haruhi were running away! We wanted to catch them and have some fun with cosplay!" 

"SO WHAT?! We cosplay all the time!" 

"We weren't going with the usual host club costumes! We wanted to see them in a bunny girl cosplay! You want to see it too, wouldn't you!?" 

"I definitely want to see that-" Tamaki let out a small whimper as I gave him a light punch.

"No one is seeing anything and mind your voice! You guys better clean up that mess you made-"

"That's right! You punks!"

"No way~!"

"Let me gooo!"

I gave up and collapsed onto a chair in front of Kyoya and next to Takashi. "Man, I have a headache." 

"Then you should take a nap." He simply replied, not glancing away from his laptop screen. Takashi nodded, looking up at his book and gave me a small smile. 

"I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried with all this noise." I glanced over to see Tamaki getting ready to strangle the twins and Haruhi trying to claw her way out of their grip. "Shouldn't you do something about that before something even more troublesome happens?"

"Excuse me, we don't have any guests at the moment, so I don't mind if you make a racket, but please, be careful. You don't want to wake Honey-senpai." And just like that, they instantly shut their mouths. 

I watched Haruhi walk towards Honey-senpai, but was quickly called back by the idiotic trio. They were talking in harsh whispers, so I couldn't hear anything. I glanced over to Takashi for an explanation but he simply shrugged. Guess I should have expected that, so I turned to the shadow king instead. 

He looked up and gave me a long blank stare before looking back down. I gave up, not wanting to walk over to the group and listening to their ridiculous talk. 

"So are you and the twin together now or?" Kyoya began, still typing away.

"What!? N-No-Of course not!"

"Hurry up already."

"Why?"

"There are some specific things I have to sell. Go away, I'm busy."

"You're the one who started it in the first place," I grumbled to myself, walking away. I sat down next to Haruhi while the others clamped their hands over their heads and screamed in horror for some odd reason. 

"AHHHHH!!!!" 

"You're exaggerating. It's impossible for it to be true. I mean, come on.." 

"It is! And there's other evidence that Honey-senpai has an evil side to him! Listen to this, his blood type is AB! How'd you like that?!"

"Yeah? So what...."

"But Haruhi, that's the same blood type as Kyoya!!"

"AH!" Shock and horror were written all over her face as she slowly looked over to the shadow king. 

"What's the matter, do you guys have a problem with my blood type? I'm not the only one in here with AB blood you know. Misumi happens to have the same type as well."

"Kyo-Kyo, that's just creepy and weird! How would you know my blood type when I don't even know it myself! Honestly, if I didn't know you any better, I would think you're stalking people on that laptop of yours!" 

"That explains why Misumi is so scary...." The twins sneered, their backs turned away from me. 

"Wha-SHUT UP!" 

As Honey-senpai started to move around, two pairs of hands clamped over my mouth and pulled me behind a couch. I bit whoever's hand I felt, which turned out to be Hikaru. 

"Ow! Kaoru, keep your girlfriend in control!" He whispered, fake tears streaming down his face while holding his hand with teeth marks. 

"Atta girl!" He chuckled quietly. They suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Tamaki. When did they...

"We're not used to your crazy ideas, but you should come up with something more practical." Kaoru and Hikaru said. 

"Alright, how about this? We send Usa-chan to the cleaners! Haruhi, Misumi, you wear this bunny costume!~"

"Yeah, good idea boss!" 

"Forget about it."

"I'm not wearing that stupid bunny suit! It's not going to work, he'll know it's me!"

"No, he won't! He won't be able to tell the difference if he just woke up from his nap!"

"Well, why don't you or Misumi wear it, senpai!"

"It won't be as cute if I wear it and besides, it's the least you can do! Since we can't get another bunny, you'll have to fill in!!"

"I feel like....with all this yelling and loud sounds, Honey-senpai is going to wake up soon.." I said, standing between the twins as we watched Tamaki grip onto Haruhi on one hand and holding the suit on the other. He sure has a strong grip with Haru-chan struggling and moving around. 

"Don't jinx it Misu!!" 

"Too late for that." I pointed out, everyone turned to look over. Tamaki quickly sprinted somewhere and within seconds, came running back with a teddy bear in his arms. He quickly placed it next to a drowsy Honey-senpai and quickly ran back behind the chair along with everyone else. I saw the couch shaking as they shook behind it. Honey gazed at the bear for a few seconds, grabbed its arms, and swung it down to the ground. 

"AHHHHHH! NOT MY TEDDY BEAR!!!!" 

"HE'S GOING TO COME AFTER US NEXT!"

"AHHH! HE JUST SPOTTED HIS BUNNY RABBIT!"

I slipped away into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of strawberry cake, hiding it behind my back and walking back out. Honey-senpai had picked up the soggy rabbit and glared over at the idiotic trio. 

"Whose responsible for this? Who got Usa-chan dirty?" 

They screamed in horror, slowly backing up to the edge of the chair. "Someone help! Mori-senpai! Anybody!?" 

Takashi got up and walked over. "He wanted some tea. Usa-chan decided to have a drink."

"A-and why don't you join him, Honey-senpai? Here, you can have this cake I made a while ago! I-I thought you would want to enjoy it with Usa-chan after your nap!" I stuttered, holding the cake out. Really, if that was all it took to convince him, even the idiots could have done it.

"I see!~ So that's why his face is so dirty, isn't it!? Hey, let's go eat some cake too! Thank you, Sumi-chan!~~"

\---

"I-Is it true that you're in a relationship, Misumi!?" 

"Are you kidding?! I was going to ask her out!"

"I was too! Back off, man!"

"What!? No way! I wanted her!"

"Who is it?!"

"We'll kill him."

"W-WAIT JUST A MINUTE THERE!! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?! YOU GUYS ARE NOT KILLING ANYONE!"

"Tch."

"DID YOU JUST 'TCH' ME!?" 

As usual, the host club was quite busy. Somehow, there were a lot more guys than usual, and I think it's to find out about that....you know. Who the heck is going around telling everyone this?!!?!? Agh! I'm even more worried about the ones that just basically confessed they might be planning a murder! Talk about yandere...

"AUGHMM!" Honey cried out. Everyone looked over to see him with a fork hanging out of his mouth. He slowly took it out and placed it back on the plate. I noticed his hand was on his cheek and it started to get red. Uh oh...I quickly got up and rushed over, seeing the twins trying to pry Honey-senpai's hands away from his mouth. 

"There's nothing wrong! Quit messing with me!" He squirmed and started to pout. Takashi stood up and slowly walked over to him in a daze. He quickly grabbed Honey's hand to hold him back, using his other free hand to hold onto his mouth. I blushed, seeing them crash onto a couch. Everyone (as in the girls) started to squeal despite the situation we were in. Renge suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started to speak. I quickly took her microphone away, turned it off, and set it down on a nearby table. She opened her mouth to yell, but I quickly pushed her out the door and locked it. 

"So...is it...a cavity?" Tamaki and I asked, peering over Takashi's shoulder. 

"Yeah." 

"It's alright.....I'll be okay."

"Tamaki."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll take care of this. Ahem, uh, until Honey-senpai gets over his cavity, I'm afraid he can't have sweets." Honey let out a small whimper hearing this. "Therefore, we'll be supportive and ask that you kindly refrain from eating snacks in the club room until this ordeal is over."

"O-Oh no. No, don't Takashi. Please don't take my snacks away! You can't! Don't do it...what will I do without them!? I can take it! Please don't take away my cake!!!" 

He slowly took the cake and walked to the kitchen. "No more cake."

I followed him into the kitchen as he gently placed the cake down on the counter. Somehow, I felt as if this were all my fault. If I just didn't give him all those cakes constantly, he wouldn't be in this situation! There was silence between the both of us. 

"I-I'm really sorry, Takashi..." 

He turned around in confusion, looking at me as if I had something strange on my face.

"I-If I didn't hand him all those cakes and sweets, he wouldn't have a cavity. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If there's anything I could do to make up for this, please, just name it. S-So I'm really sorry.." I lowered my head, not wanting to see his expression. 

I blushed as he placed a hand on my shoulder and used his other hand to lift my face up. "It's okay. Don't blame yourself for this. It's my fault he's like this, not yours." 

He patted my head and walked out without saying anything else. Somehow I feel as if he's taking this just as bad as Honey-senpai. I placed the cake back in the refrigerator and saw there were a few extra ingredients to bake some macaroons. They're going to go out of date soon...I should just use it now and take it home to hide it from Honey-senpai. Knowing him, he'll raid the fridge. Wait, that means I'll have to take everything...Nah, I'll let mama bear and papa bear handle this. 

"Misumi~! Are you done in here!? Everyone went home!" Kaoru and Hikaru came in. Everyone left? I didn't even hear anything! 

"U-Uh, you guys go on ahead! I'll be staying back to bake a few things since the ingredients will be spoiled soon." 

"We'll stay and help then!" They both chirped, setting their bags down and rolling up their sleeves.

"W-What?"

"We're helping!"

"We were planning to walk you home anyway."

"It's dark out so it isn't safe for you!"

"How'd you guys know I usually walk home? Did you stalk me or something."

"No.."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Alright then, let's get to work!!" 

\---

"Pst. Kaoru!" I whispered, glancing over my shoulder to see if Hikaru was listening. I purposely made him mix and beat the batter on the other side of the kitchen. 

"Hm?"

"Someone's been going around saying we're together and I don't know who it is! Do you have any idea who?"

"Oh yeah, I do as a matter of fact!"

"W-Who!?"

"Me~"

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I screamed, bonking him on the head with an empty bowl. He fake cried as he ran over to Hikaru. 

"Who's crazy?" Hikaru questioned, looking at the both of us. 

"Misumi!"

"Kaoru!" 

"What?!" 

"No way. I'm the one that's perfectly fine. Hikaruuu, Misumi needs to see a doctor."

"I will skin you alive." 

"Hey, look, she's blushing!" 

"I-I'm not! Idiot!"

"Tsundere."

"What?"

"Tsundere!~ Tsundere Misumi! HAHAH!"

"Get back here! I'm going to choke you!" 

"MISUMI! DON'T RUN AROUND WITH A PAIR OF SCISSORS IN YOUR HAND! KAORU! IT'S NOT SAFE TO RUN WITH A BLOW TORCH! WHAT THE HELL!? WHERE DID YOU GUYS GET THIS! DID YOU READ THE INSTRUCTIONS! WE NEED NONE OF THESE THINGS! STOP RUNNING YOU'LL BOTH KNOCK SOMETHING OVER! HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU! STAY IN THE KITCHEN, WHY MUST YOU RUN OUTSIDE!" Hikaru screamed as he waved a spoon around, making the batter fly everywhere.


	27. Chapter 27

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"Ah man, that was rough."

"I can't help but feel sorry for him."

We were on our way back from lunch and happened to see Takashi and Honey-senpai out in the hallways. A huge pile of candy and sweets came pouring out of his bag as soon as we peeked over the corner. Honey-senpai replied with just wanting to look at them, and Takashi gave him a flyer with advertised candy. 

"Hey, they're having a pretty good sale. I wonder if I have time to go and see today." 

"Arf!~"

"Daichi, shh! Alright you guys, don't go sneaking around and spying on other people. Back to class we go."

"Misu~~" 

"Ouch, Kaoru, let go!"

"Misumiii~"

"Kaoru, I said let go!"

"Miss Sato, Mister Hitachiin, would you care to join the class or would you like to continue your couple session outside?" 

"Sorry, sir....."

\---

I watched with a face of disgust as Tamaki held the girl's hand and bombarded her with compliments. 

"Gross..." I muttered. 

"M-Misumi?" 

"Huh? I mean, yes?" I forgot I had guests too...

"Are you feeling alright? Your face looks a little red...you don't have another fever like last time do you?"

"Eh-I don't- HOW DID YOU KNOW I HAD A FEVER!?"

"Lucky guess?" 

"WHO TOLD YOU!?" I yelled, grabbing his shirt by the collar. 

"Th-The twins told everyone about it??" He squeaked. 

"..I should have known. Ah, excuse me, I must get going. I hope you understand oniisan~" I gave them an innocent look, hoping they would be convinced. 

"Y-Yeah, take your time i-imoto...come back soon~!" they replied in a daze, swaying back and forth with adoring eyes not bothered by my bipolar mood. 

I searched around to see Tamaki gone from his spot, and what was left was a few girls still swooning over nothing and some had even fainted....what the heck? I spotted Hikaru and Kaoru standing next to each other with their hands in their pockets, and Tamaki had approached them, well, he was about to pass by them so I followed. 

"Impressive boss! That was quite an act."

"Missing sweets, do you?" 

"I DO! I DO!" I barged into the conversation and began to form fake tears while lower my head. "D-Daddy, I want cake..." I sniffled, wiping my eyes. 

"MUST- RESIST- I CAN'T- GAH! I-I'm sorry sweetie, we can't right now! The club's number one priority is our guests, and their happiness matters."

"So my happiness doesn't matter?" 

"WHAT!? NO, I-" 

"YOU'RE SO MEAN! I HATE YOU!" I faked cried as I stomped on his foot and hid behind Kaoru. He gave me a smile and pulled me in front, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on mine. My cheeks flared up, and Hikaru probably noticed because he started to giggle.

"OUCHIE! MOMMY, OUR DAUGHTER IS ENTERING HER REBELLIOUS PHASE BECAUSE OF THOSE TWINS!"

"Don't blame us for her actions. We did nothing."

"You'd better watch yourselves out there. No sweets out in the open and don't give any to Honey-senpai no matter what tricks he resorts to, and these instructions come from Mori-senpai. This isn't my doing." Kyoya smirked and walked away with his black book in hand. 

"He seems to be enjoying this...." 

"I thought I was the only one who thought that." Hikaru chimed in, watching him walk away.

"Misu~ I'm hungry," Kaoru complained, his stomach letting out a low growl.

"And why are you telling me this?" 

"...so you can make me something yummy to eat like you always do?"

"No way! We'll go out to eat later."

"Alright fine, but can we visit your house?" 

"No."

"Why not?" He started to whine and pout, Hikaru noticing and started to do the same. 

"It's off limits."

"Please? We'll just come by for a quick peek and then whoosh, we're gone!" They started to stomp their feet. Then proceeded to roll around on the ground while slamming their fists on the ground. 

"You idiots are acting like little kids! What are you five? Just do whatever you want then!" 

"As you wish, princess." They both bowed a 90-degree angle before taking off into the kitchen.

A few seconds later, crashes and explosions were echoing from the kitchen. 

An angry Tamaki ran inside screaming and scolding the twins for the trouble they caused. Although the doors were closed, the king's yells could still be heard. "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!? THERE'S MILK SPILLED ALL OVER AND THE FLOUR IS ALL OVER THIS KITCHEN! LOOK AT THIS MESS!"

"Misumi said we could do whatever we wanted." They said smugly and in unison. There was silence.......

"DON'T YOU STICK YOUR BUTTS OUT AT ME AND DRAG OUR LITTLE SISTER INTO THIS! FIRST YOU TOUCH MY HARUHI, THEN YOU TRY TO CORRUPT MY SWEET LITTLE MISUMI! WHY I OUTTA- NO STOP- GET- GET THAT AWA-" 

Muffled screams and yelling continued, and food could be seen being thrown around. A few minutes later, they both came out of the kitchen, covered in flour, sugar, milk, and somehow banana peels. Sparks of electricity could be seen as the twins and Tamaki glared and growled at each other before stomping out of the room together and slamming the door behind them. I slowly stepped inside, afraid to see the mess they caused. 

"Well, who's cleaning this up?" Kyoya popped his head in, examining the room and irritation clearly written all over his face. 

"It's either you, the twins, or the king of all idiots. Takashi, Honey-senpai, and I are not getting on our knees to do this." I scoffed, crossing my arms.

"And what makes you think I will be the one on my knees?" He slowly glared over at me as I let out a nervous laugh. 

"Wow, do you hear that Kyo-Kyo? I think Tamaki is tearing Kaoru's and Hikaru's heads off at the moment! They're pleading for my help so, guess I better go!" I quickly ran out of the room and shut the door behind me, not bothering to look behind and see what else he has in store for me. 

\---

3rd POV

Misumi walked through the quiet halls, searching for the twins and Tamaki.

"That's weird...I thought their voices would be loud enough for me to hear. I guess they probably left." She sighed, finding herself walking into the second music room. She leaned onto the windowsill and stared out the window, noticing a little girl walk by with her two parents by her side. "I wonder what my parents are doing.." She thought out loud. 

She slowly walked over to the grand piano, her fingertips trailed across the piano making soft sounds after each key. Taking a small peek out the door, she looked around to see if there were signs anyone was around. Noticing it was empty, and the host club was not around, she skipped back cheerfully and sat down on the chair. Misumi paused, thinking about what song she wanted to play. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and let the musical sounds flow through her body as she gently pressed on the keys, not making one single mistake on her melody. 

Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki had just entered the building again after running around outside to let their anger blow off. They were laughing instead of yelling but was harshly hushed by Kaoru.

"Listen, do you hear something? I think someone's playing the piano!" 

"Kaoruuu, you're hearing things!" Hikaru playfully teased, swinging an arm around Tamaki and his brother. "C'mon, I bet they miss us!"

"No hold on Hikaru, I think he's right. It's coming from down the hall near the host club. Shouldn't everyone be in their clubs or at home?"

"Do we even have a music club?" The twins both said out loud. 

"We could go find ou-" 

Before he could finish, both of them ran to the end of the hallway, peeking their head through a small crack on the half-opened door. He quickly followed and peeked his head out as well. They all clamped their hands over each other's mouths, not daring to let anyone make a peep. 

She...she's beautiful...., Kaoru thought as he removed Hikaru's hand away from his mouth and stared in awe. His mind was blank, and words could not describe how he felt at that moment, staring at her figure as she remained silent and let the music take over. 

"I still don't know why you have not asked her out yet, I mean, I might make a move soon if you don't," Hikaru muttered under his breath, smirking at his younger brother with amusement. "Ow, I was just joking! But seriously, this scene feels kinda familiar, don't you think so?"

Déjà vu, Tamaki thought, as he watched Misumi's hands softly press onto the last note. 

The three then appeared from behind the door, and applauded, praising her and the song. She let out a small squeal of embarrassment, not knowing she was watched. Tamaki and Hikaru tousled her hair and laughed, while Kaoru stood in place, fidgeting and not knowing what to say. Misumi took notice and skipped over to him, dragging Tamaki and Hikaru by the ear and then locked arms with Kaoru. 

"Let's go back before they think I got lost for the 5th time around here!" She smiled before running to the 3rd music room and dragging the three trio by the ear as they yelled in pain. 

\---

Misumi's POV

"SUMI-CHAN!~~GUESS WHAT? MY CAVITY IS ALL BETTER NOW!!! THE SWELLING IS ALL GONE TOO! SO DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET ME A SLICE OF CAKE!?" Honey greeted me as we came into the room. 

I glanced over at Takashi with a confused face. He quickly shook his head no before turning away. Tamaki had already gone back to his guests and Hikaru had sat down with my guests, having a conversation about who knows what. Kaoru stood behind me, hands in his pockets and looked around, avoiding my plead of help. Honey-senpai continued to stare at me with adoring eyes, hoping I would give in. 

"I-I- uh- Kaoru and I have to- uh- we have-" I stuttered, trying to come up with a believable excuse. He began to lean in, smiling even bigger than before. I couldn't think of any excuses and quickly grabbed Kaoru by the arm and ran towards Hikaru at full speed. "He's too cute! I can't help but give in!" I complained as I sat down. "Kaoru, you could have helped!" 

He pretended to not hear me and picked up a glass of tea. A few of my guests from earlier were still there and stared at me as I sat down between the twins. Before they could say anything, Honey appeared from behind and ran up to me, knocking Hikaru and Kaoru out of the way. 

"Sumi-chan~ That tea you have there would look really good with some sweets! Maybe cake or candy? I bet it would taste delicious!" 

"Erm-m-maybe later!?" I ran to the lady's room, hoping I could hide there for the rest of the day. 

\---

"I-is it safe?" I said, poking my head out. All of the guests were gone, and it was just the host club left. Kaoru shushed me and motioned me over to the table where everyone besides Honey-senpai and Takashi sat. 

"H-He's going to crack.." Tamaki lowly said. 

"Would somebody please go talk to him? He's scaring me.." Kaoru said as he held onto my hand. 

"He's headed for the candy!" Hikaru shouted as a door was busted open and revealed with a bunch of empty shelves. 

"No need to worry. We emptied out all the sweets." Kyoya replied in a happier tone than usual. 

"Kyoya-senpai, you seem really chipper today..." Haruhi noticed as well.

"That's because Honey-senpai's cavity is saving him a lot more money than usual," I responded, leaning my head back onto Kaoru's chest. His heartbeat suddenly had a faster pace than usual. 

"A-Are we missing something here?" Tamaki pointed out, glancing at the two of us. 

"Well, Takashi isn't sitting with us so, yeah, we are..." I blankly replied. Everyone facepalmed for some odd reason. 

Kuma-chan was thrown to the ground at full force as Honey-senpai opened a drawer that had contained nothing in it. 

"AHHHHHHHH! HE KEEPS DOING THAT TO MY TEDDY BEAR!!!" Tamaki screamed in horror. 

Honey slowly walked out in a small daze, and suddenly collapsed holding onto Usa-chan. 

"Well, there he goes..." Kaoru muttered.

"3 days and he gives up.."

"Uhh, Honey-senpai?" Tamaki gently shook on him, hoping to get a response. Well, he got one alright, just wasn't the right one he was probably looking for. Honey decided to bite Tamaki's hand as hard as he could. 

"AGGHHHH!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! HE-HE'S EATING MY ARM OFF!!!! AUGH AUGH AUGH!" 

Takashi stood up from a table across from us and walked over to a screaming Tamaki. 

"Mitsukini, don't take this out on other people. It's disgraceful." He simply stated, though his tone told a whole other story. Ouch...

"Whew, you saved me. I thought I was a goner." Tamaki sighed in relief, rubbing his arm as Honey let go. I walked towards Tamaki to check if there were any scratches or minor injuries but there was none, thankfully. 

"Takashi...YOU IDIOT!" Honey shouted, grabbing his arm and throwing him over his shoulder. Everyone gasped in horror as he crashed to the ground and slid near a wall. "A LITTLE BIT ISN'T GOING TO HURT ME! YOU'RE SO MEAN, YOU'RE SUCH A HARD HEAD! THAT'S IT, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, TAKASHI!" He shouted as tears fell. 

"W-Wait a second Honey-senpai, that was a bit too har-" I was cut off with a loud slapping noise. A strange sting was left on my cheek as I stared at him in shock.

He ran out of the room crying, Tamaki chasing after him. The door was slammed shut as the twins slowly walked towards us. Kaoru had knelt down and placed his hand on my cheek with a frown. 

"H-Hey Mori-senpai..." Hikaru began.

"That was a bit harsh, will you be alright?" Kaoru finished, tearing his gaze away from me.

Takashi slowly got up, and stumbled into a table, breaking a vase in the progress. 

"Wow senpai, it looks like he really got to you. I don't know what's going on, but it looks like you're self-destructing."

"Maybe Honey-senpai wouldn't hate you if you hadn't been so hard on him in the first place.."

"C'mon you guys, don't say it like that...He might have another reason." 

"Misumi's right. Maybe it was on purpose...Mori-senpai, by any chance, have you been acting like this because you're trying to get Honey-senpai to hate you?" Haruhi said, stepping up. 

"Why would he do that?"

"It makes no sense...That would be like the end of the world for Mori-senpai."

"Why would he do it on purpose?"

"He was trying to punish himself....am I wrong Takashi?"

"No...you're right. It was my fault. Mitsukini has a cavity because I'm careless. Twice before his nap time, I forgot to make him brush his teeth." 

The twins both sweat dropped at that response. 

"But that isn't your fault or responsibility..."

"He should know better..." 

"But if Mitsukini has to get false teeth, it will be..my fault..." 

"Don't worry, that won't happen!" They said, cutting him off.

"Wow, what a pessimist.." Oh Haruhi, you and your vocabulary. 

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself right now if Mitsukini hadn't thrown me down." 

"Because he felt at fault, Mori-senpai wanted some sort of punishment from Honey-senpai to make up from his failure," Kyoya spoke up. 

"Well, while that certainly makes up for a nice story and everything, it was just a little cavity, right?"

The door gently creaked open to reveal Tamaki and Honey walking in.

"Well, there you have it Honey-senpai...what will you do now?" Tamaki gently smiled as Honey looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"WAHH!! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY, TAKASHI!!!" He cried out, running with open arms. "I-I promise, I won't forget to brush my teeth again! I won't forget!" He looked over at me and started to cry even harder. "Misumi-chan, I'm sorry I hit you! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to!" I was engulfed with a strong hug and felt his tears fall onto my shoulder. 

"I know you didn't, it's alright," I replied, patting his head. He let go and sniffed, backing up and trying to wipe his tears.

\---

*Few days later*

So, Honey-senpai had already gotten over his cavity, and we were back to square one with a pile of cake and sweets all over the table. 

"What's wrong with him?" Haruhi asked, glancing over at Kyoya with a bunch of papers in his hands and his head hung low in defeat. 

"Honey-senpai is back to eating all the sweets and they can get pretty expensive.." I replied.

"Excuse me.." A voice interrupted, making everyone look. The girl stepped forward and walked over to Takashi. "Well Mori, I understand now...I understand who you feel so strongly about, and it's okay.." She looked over towards Honey-senpai munching away with his sweets with glee and back at him. "I must say, I find it a bit surprising that it's Honey. To think he's so special to you, I don't know, it's just so- I can't explain it, it's just so...YAY!" 

I took a step back at the sudden happiness and looked over at the twins. They both shrugged as a response. Renge appeared out of nowhere again. "Congratulations! You've just taken your first big step into a brand new world." 

Everyone watched as Takashi walked over to Honey-senpai and wiped cake crumbs from his face. Suddenly, the room was filled with girls, squealing and giggling. 

"THAT'S RIGHT LADIES! IT'S MOE, IT'S GREAT AND YOU CAN'T JUST GET ENOUGH OF IT!" Renge's voice shouted through the microphone. 

"Well, I could really go for some sweet's, wouldn't you think so?" I said, swinging an arm over the twins. 

"I don't need any sweet's cause you're already the sweetest," Kaoru replied, winking. I gave him a gentle punch as he smirked. 

"As long as I don't become a third wheel, alright. You did say we would go out to eat the other day but we never did. We still need to go to your house too!" Hikaru pointed out. 

"What are we waiting for? Let's go then!" I shouted, ignoring the last part and dragging them by the arm.


	28. Chapter 28

[](https://imgbb.com/)

*knock knock* "Misumi, there's some people downstairs waiting for you. They said it was important." Alfred's voice woke me up once again. 

"Tell them to go away," I said, slamming my face back onto my pillow. My damp hair made pitter patter sounds as it landed on the pillow. In case you were wondering, I had woken up a lot earlier and did the morning routine, but went back to sleep as soon as I got dressed. Daichi laid on my bean bag chair, asleep with biscuit crumbs on his mouth. 

"Well, we can't exactly send guests away, Misumi."

"Well, who is it then?"

"They said something about an alpaca company and offered to give you free stuffed animals." 

"HOLD ON ALFRED, I'M COMING RIGHT NOW! GO MAKE THEM TEA OR FOOD PLEASE!" I scrambled out of bed and ran to the restroom, fixing my hair and getting properly dressed. I picked Daichi up and he let out a whine of protest as I jogged down the stairs and stood in the middle of the living room. "Where are the free stuffed animals!?" 

Snickers and hushed whispers were heard from behind my couch. I set Daichi on the ground and walked behind the couch to see every single one of the host club members crouching down. They were peeking out of the couch the other way as I stood behind them. 

"Ehem." Honey, the twins, and Tamaki gave a small yelp and fell down. Kyoya gave a small sigh before closing his laptop and getting up, dusting his pants, and sat back on the couch. Takashi gave a blank stare and waved, moving from behind the couch to the couch as well. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, waiting for someone to speak up. Haruhi gave a sigh and held her hands up in defeat, getting up in the process. Everyone else gave a weak laugh before quickly following and running to the couch. 

"Well? What are you doing here?" My question came out more like a statement. They all scratched their heads and shrugged. 

"Fixing the pipe?" Tamaki suggested. 

I took a magazine on the table, rolled it up, and smacked him on the head. He let out a whimper and then stood up to engulf me in a hug. 

"PAPA'S SORRY SWEETIE! MAMA PRESSURED PAPA INTO INVADING YOUR HOME AND DECLARED YOU WERE IN DANGER!"

"What mama?" Kyoya muttered out under his breath. "I never said anything. It was the twins."

"Who us? It was just a guess."

"NOW WHERE IS THE TIGER THAT HAS BEEN TRYING TO HURT YOU!?"

Everyone gave a 'really?' look at Tamaki as he ran around the house, searching for the jungle animal. He peeked around corners, opened and slammed doors, lifted objects such as lamps, searched the cabinets and drawers, and even went as far as searching the bathtub. He came running back panting and out of breath, a bewildered look at every one. 

"Why are you guys not searching?"

"How stupid can you get!?" I exclaimed, rolling the magazine once more and smacking him upright the head. 

He gave a whimper before picking Daichi up of the ground and curling up on the couch with him. Everyone continued to stare at him and then decided to ignore his coos and squeals of compliments for Daichi. 

"As I was saying, what are you all doing here?"

"You invited us last time so we invited everyone else too." 

"YOU MORONS! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING!" 

"You never replied so we took it as a yes."

"WHEN PEOPLE DON'T REPLY IT'S CLEARLY A NO!"

"Oops. Too late." They sneered. 

"Sumi-chan~ Sumi-chan~ I really like your house! It's so big~ It's like a ballroom!" Honey said and took my hands, twirling me around. I played along as he spun me in circles and cheered. Everyone gave an emotionless clap, while the twins sarcastically made comments on our dancing. I let go of Honey and threw the two nearest couch cushions at them as hard as possible. They let out a low groan as it slammed them in the face. 

I let out a sigh and looked at everyone around. "What am I going to do with all of you? You're all here, and it would be a bit troublesome to send you home." 

"Party~~" The duo jumped up and put an arm around each other, dancing around and kicking one leg up with a straight face. 

"No." I noticed everyone was wearing their school uniforms besides me. "Well, why don't we go to the mall for a bit and get you all a change of clothes? It's the weekend, I honestly have no idea why you would wear that." 

"Well, we uh...we...." Hikaru looked around as he tried to mutter out his words. 

"ALFRED, I'LL BE AT THE MALL WITH MY FRIENDS! WE'LL BE BACK IN A FEW HOURS! TAKE CARE OF DAICHI! THANKS!" I yelled out making everyone cover their ears. I shut the door behind me as everyone walked out. Tamaki made a dash out of the gate but stopped short, not knowing where to go. He looked back in confusion. 

"Where's your driver?"

"I thought you guys needed the fresh air, so we're walking." I cheerfully hummed as I lead the way. Groans were heard from behind as everyone followed along. The twins ran up front with me, leaving everyone else behind and linked their arms with mine. Somehow, we ended up marching.

\---

"WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Tamaki dramatically collapsed to the ground in a heap, taking deep breaths. Everyone around us turned to stare at him and whisper. 

"It's been 10 minutes." Everyone mumbled, looking away from his embarrassing behavior. 

"Well, let's try this shop over here. You guys need to change! It's pretty uncomfortable under that uniform. Choose something comfortable to wear I guess." I said, dragged them to a nearby shop.

~Time Skip~

"When I said comfortable, I didn't mean find the richest looking thing you could find in the store," I said as they all walked out with shopping bags. Some people stopped to stare, and squeals were heard among us. I glanced over at Haruhi and giggled at the sight of her in a wig with a casual white dress. She blushed and looked down to the ground. The host club just has to stand out wherever we go; talk about being a dramatic group that just love the limelight. 

"Look who's talking. You're wearing something that stands out just like us." The twins nonchalantly replied. 

"T-This is nothing! Don't bring me into this! I've worn this since we left the house!"

"Yeah but-"

"No but's!" They busted into a misfit of giggles as soon as I said that. "Well, I guess we can roam around here for a bit. Meet up at the entrance in 2 hours then." 

"Takashi! Takashi! Look at that huge cake over there! Lookit, lookit! Let's go!" Honey cheered and dragged him away. He did nothing and drifted along with Honey. 

"They sure have fine chinaware here," Kyoya mumbled, leaving us as well. 

"HARUHI! LET'S GO ENJOY OURSELVES!" Tamaki squealed, grabbing her arm and dashing away, leaving a trail of dust clouds behind. 

"And then there were three.." The twins and I said, staring at Haruhi smacking Tamaki upright the head. The three of us stared at each other for a while until Hikaru broke the silence. "Well, let's get going shall we?" 

The twins hooked their arms around mines and dragged me around the mall, not knowing where they were going. We accidentally walked into an underwear store too! Some people mistook them for some famous celebrities and asked for autographs, which they happily agreed by pulling me in front of them. That caused quite an outbreak, and we had to run and hide for half an hour.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Kaoru pointed out as we came out from hiding under a table in the food court. We looked over to see a huge crowd and a stage set up. I had a sudden urge to run up and sing a song but decided to not cause a scene. There were some people on the stage in red and black colored costumes and had worried expressions as they frantically fumbled with their phones. 

"Let's go take a look? Maybe we can help.." I said and ran over. Hikaru and Kaoru yelled something out, but their voices were muffled out by the crowd. 

"There you are! We've been trying to contact you these past hours! Where have you been!?" 

"Sir, I'm-"

"No time for chit chat! We're already running late! C'mon up on stage for you to go and get ready!" He said, pushing me up the stage. Some people rushed over with a headset and clipped it onto me before I could say something. One of them handed me a sheet of paper with lyrics written down. I looked it over and was glad to know these songs, but why am I performing?! Where did the twins even go-they better not be calling the host club. 

"Please welcome our special guest for today, Misumi Sato!" A voice welcomed me; screams, gasps, and cheers were heard as the curtains on the stage pulled away. The man from earlier disappeared and left me with a dark stage full of strangers, giving me the cue to start. The music started to play as I fumbled through my mind to find the right words. 

3rd POV

"Loookit mommy! Look! Our daughters on stage! She's a star!" Tamaki dramatically cried, hugging onto Haruhi and Kyoya. They both pushed him away in annoyance and continued to watch with interest at the singer on stage. Haruhi smiled seeing her friend up on stage, as for Kyoya, well, he was videotaping and snapping as many pictures as possible.

"Takashi! Takashi! We can give this cake to Sumi-chan after, right? Backstage too?" Honey cheerfully giggled as he swung his legs around happily on his tall friend's shoulders. Takashi replied with a nod and smiled as Misumi skipped around on the stage, singing her heart out. Although it was unexpected that she would be the one to perform, she enjoyed it and didn't let the sudden events make a fool of her.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood from behind the stage and cheered as the song came to an end. Earlier, they had explained just as the man pushed Misumi up to the stage that Misumi was not the person they were expecting. It was already too late to turn back, so they decided to go along with it and call the host club members to gather around the center of the mall for a surprise. Just as the others arrived and tried to search for the twins and Misumi through the crowd, her name was announced, shocking them and everyone else around. Squeals were heard from a few people as they recognized who was performing, and some even cheered as loud as possible. They all paused and turned to look, just in time to see their 'little sister' up on stage. Hikaru held a camera in one hand with a grin, while Kaoru watched with wide eyes. His heart would skip a beat every time she glanced over at him. Hikaru was too busy laughing at her when she noticed the host club and stuck her tongue out at them. The crowd screamed over the cuteness and began to chant her name, soon creating even a bigger crowd than before. Somehow, paparazzi had arrived.

She wiped a few sweat drops away and smiled over at the people on the instruments, letting them know she was ready. 

Everyone seemed to love her more and more as she coordinated her own dances and playfully danced with the background dancers. Everyone was mesmerized at how her lips moved as she sang and how she would remember to prance around the people playing the instruments. The song ended with her striking a pose, making more people scream out the encore, which she gladly accepted. 

She ran around the stage, telling each person what to do in a kind voice and they happily obliged.

Kaoru had a strange angry feeling deep down in his stomach as he saw a group of boys reaching out to try and touch her. Something took over him, as he was about to walk out from the side of the stage. Before he could reach the group of boys, a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned around to protest and saw Tamaki shake his head. 

"You know if you go out there, Misumi's performance would be ruined by your little riot," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up and keeping his hands in his pockets. Everyone nodded in agreement, making an angry Kaoru yank his arm away and scowl at the boys who still tried to at least get her to notice them. He knew she heard and saw them, but was confused at why she would not wave or at least reach out to them, not that he's complaining about that. 

As she sang her last verse and ended the song with a kiss blown to the crowd, the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. She gave everyone a wave and skipped off the stage, grabbing a towel from a nearby bin labeled 'fresh towels'. 

"Misumi, that was great!" Haruhi was the first to compliment and give her a bottle of cold water. She happily thanked her and took it, gulping nearly the entire bottle down. 

Honey and Takashi were next in line to compliment her, handing her a slice of strawberry cake as soon as they each gave her a hug. She gave them both a kiss on the cheek, causing the two to blush. Kaoru looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets, patiently waiting. Hikaru gave him a nudge and a smirk before moving forward and giving her a tight hug. Kyoya waved a camera around in her face teasingly while Tamaki bombarded her with compliments and tight hugs that took the air out of her.

She noticed Kaoru standing behind everyone with his hands curled up in his pockets. Her mouth twitched and started to curve into a smile as she walked over to him, shoving Tamaki away into Kyoya's arms. Everyone snickered at the sight of them falling on top of each other, and directed their attention over to them instead of Misumi and Kaoru. 

"Did I do something wrong?" She quietly approached him, giving him a small worried look. He blushed and look down on the ground. 

"N-No, nothing."

"Why aren't you joining everyone?"

"Are you telling me to throw out compliments and hug you?" he jokingly said, finally wrapping his arms around Misumi. 

"Th-that wasn't what I meant! I meant-"

"It's fine." He chuckled and pulled her closer. "I know you saw those boys from earlier, but I'm confused why you didn't say or do anything back." 

She paused and tensed up a bit before slowly wrapping her arms around his. Kaoru blushed as he saw her look straight at his eyes and lean in. She slowly moved away from his lips, making him pout, and kissed his cheek. "It was because I only have eyes for you. No other boy completes me as much as you do." She quietly said, blushing and burying her face in his chest. Everyone around aw'd causing her to squeal even more since she had no idea people were watching. Kaoru grinned at what he had just heard and hugged her tightly, pulling her close and sticking his tongue out at the now jealous and angry host club.


	29. Chapter 29

[](https://imgbb.com/)

3rd POV

Misumi let out a loud groan as Daichi came running in barking nonstop. She rolled over, refusing to get out of bed and go to school. The small dog continued barking as it leaped onto her stomach, making her whine in the process. 

"Go tell Alfred I'm sick or something. I don't want to go to school."

"Alfred doesn't care and wishes Miss Sato would get out of bed and get changed." Her butler mocked, leaning against the door frame. She gave him a growl and covered her head with blankets. A stifled scream could be heard as she thrashed around like a child. "Miss Sato, dogs can't talk."

"Maybe in your world, they can't, but in my world everything talks."

"Is that so?" He smiled, raising an eyebrow in amusement. 

"Yes, everything." Misumi huffed, throwing the blankets down and got out of bed. "Drawers, animals, birds, doors, food, and everything else. They all speak to me!" She cried out, flailing her arms around. 

"And what do they say?"

"They say you're a big meanie head for not letting me skip school. I agree and so does Daichi. Right boy?" She glanced over at the dog that had run out the door as soon as she spoke his name. Alfred started to chuckle as Misumi gave a low growl and stomped to her closet, pulling out her clothes and marching into the bathroom to get ready. 

"Just saying, you're an hour late!" Alfred called out, closing the door behind him. 

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!?"

\---

"Misumi!" The twins cried out, throwing their arms around her and hugging her tightly. She gasped for air as soon as they let go.

"Good morning, Misumi." Haruhi greeted with a smile, handing her a notebook. 

"What's that?" They questioned, glancing at the two suspiciously. 

"Haru-chan took notes for me while I was late. Isn't it obvious?" She rolled the notebook up and gently hit the twins on the head. "And I have a feeling you'll ask sooner or later so the answer is no, Haruhi will not take notes for you two."

"Aw man."

"Well, the bell rung so we should be off. Don't want to be late." Hikaru said, grabbing his things and leaving along with Haruhi and Kaoru. She gathered her stuff and quickly shut the door, taking big steps to avoid wasting time. Her foot merely slipped on a paper, almost letting out a yelp. Misumi glanced down to see a newspaper that people had apparently stepped on many times. 

"Alien city...discovered at..Ouran Elementary? We had a newspaper club?" She murmured to herself while reading the paper. Not finding anything interesting, she crumpled the paper up and tossed it away seeing no one had actually read the thing. "It was on the ground with lots of footsteps so I doubt anybody actually picked it up to read." 

"Misumi, who are you talking to?" Kaoru poked his head out of the music room with a curious expression. 

"Just myself~" She chimed, skipping over to the door.

"We thought you got lost again on the way since you took a while." He snickered, closing the door. Tamaki was causing a ruckus as Kyoya completely ignored him. Takashi continued to give a blank stare at Honey as he ate sweets, and Hikaru wandered around with Haruhi, making conversation. Same as always, she thought to herself. 

"I wasn't lost! I was on my way, but saw a newspaper on the ground." 

"Yeah, whatever, you and your silly excuses. We don't have newspapers here." He waved his hand around with a smile.

"I'm telling the truth."

"Not."

"Was."

"Not."

"WAS!"

"NOT!"

"WAS!"

"WAS!"

"NOT!-KAORU!" She whined, jumping on his back and smacking his back with her small hands. He continued to laugh, not feeling an ounce of pain from her gently hits. 

\---

"It's so peaceful.." Haruhi calmly spoke, admiring the decoration and the scenery. 

"If only it were like this every day." Misumi sighed, taking a sip of raspberry tea. 

"HARUHI! MISUMI! DUCK!" Tamaki's voice broke through the sound of happiness. They both glanced back in confusion and before they could move, a sharp pain crashed into them, sending them tumbling to the ground. 

"HIKARU! YOU CAME THIS CLOSE TO SNUFFING THE LIFE OUT OF MY TWO LITTLE DAUGHTERS!" A baseball bounced away as a loud cloud of dust filled the air. 

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" Misumi's muffled voice cried out as she desperately tried to get up. Tamaki's giant foot suddenly slammed into her back, making her collapse and out of air. She managed to let out a weak gasp before half-fainting onto the ground. Haruhi had quickly fled the scene before any more harm would come upon her from the host king. 

"BOSS! GET OFF MISUMI!" Kaoru cried out, running over and pushing the king away from the poor girl. 

"Hey, it's your fault for not catching the ball in the first place, boss" Hikaru said, turning away to Kaoru. 

"If you can't even play kemari very well, then I weep for your reputation as Ouran's resident "Hikaru Genji." Kaoru replied, casting a small glare at him. 

"WHAT!?-" 

"What are you idiots even babbling on about!? Haruhi and I were almost dead!" Misumi yelled, slamming a foot to the ground in a pout. At that instant, Tamaki dropped his anger and went to pick her up. A cheerful smile spread across his face as he giggled and twirled her around with glee. 

"How did I ever get a daughter this cute!? Ooh, you are just adorable, even when you're angry!" He cooed. Everyone around had also stopped to look. The sight of Misumi squealing for her feet to touch the ground made everyone smile. The ground started to shake as boys and girls rushed over to Kyoya to once more, buy a photo album or whatever merchandise he had in store of her. However, they were ignored in the meantime, for he was too busy snapping photos to even deal with customers. 

"Hey!!" Kaoru pouted as well, giving a playful glare at Tamaki.

"Someone's jealous.." Hikaru snicked, sliding a hand over his mouth to cover his grin. Though this time he was shocked Kaoru did not deny it either. 

Tamaki gently placed Misumi down and suddenly stomped his foot in triumph. His hands moved to his hips as he cast a glare over to the twins who grabbed Misumi back and hugged her protectively. They muttered how Tamaki was a pervert, which set a fuse and made him explode. Their arguments were the only thing heard, and was loud enough to hear behind closed doors. Misumi glanced around as the idiot trio were arguing and noticed a shadow at the top of a window. The shadow retreated back, causing her eyebrows to knit together in confusion. Perhaps I imagined it, she thought. 

"YOU THINK SO?! WELL CHECK THIS OUT! STARLIGHT KICK!!!" Tamaki suddenly shouted with a change of clothes and a soccer ball apparently appeared out of nowhere. 

"WHAT?!"

"SO FAST!" 

"Take care of yourself~! Bye!~" The twins sarcastically said, taking a handkerchief out and waving farewell to the ball that flew to god knows where. A sudden shatter of glass was heard and everyone suddenly froze. 

"Ah, crap. Now you three have gone and done it again." Misumi muttered, smacking a hand to her forehead. 

\---

"Really, we're terribly sorry about that." Tamaki bowed an exact right angle in apology. 

"You mean you're sorry about it. Some of us had no part in this at all. Now Haru-chan, Takashi, and Honey-senpai have to clean it up!" Misumi called out, picking a newspaper up along with the twins. "And I told you I was telling the truth, Kaoru!" 

"Yes, I believe you know, I give my sincerest apologies. Ah, now I remember. We did have one!" He laughed, bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Hikaru snickered as she let out a yelp and tried to cover her red face with the newspaper. 

"Don't worry, it's no big deal. Could have happened to anyone, right? Just a ball flying through a window and hitting me upside the head." The president sarcastically said. Misumi's faced regained color as she ripped the paper to shreds and glared at the three members of the newspaper club. They had not seemed to notice the scatter of paper on the floor and kept talking. Everyone else, however, cast a panicked look at the girl and her angry expression. 

"Please, accept our apology," Tamaki begged once more.

"Well this works out perfectly, I was just thinking about approaching the host club about a cover story. I don't suppose you'd be interested?" The clubs presidents eyes flicked over to Tamaki and Misumi. 

"No way." She spoke in a monotone voice. 

"I didn't even know we had a newspaper club," Haruhi spoke up. 

"It's more of a gossip rag than a newspaper." Hikaru appeared, holding it up. 

"Yeah, like a trashy tabloid. It's filled with stories about scandalous love affairs, family powers, struggles, and stuff like that." Kaoru stood beside him, holding a duplicate copy. 

"It's just a lame gossip rag that specializes in stirring up a scandal." 

"And everyone knows it's all lies so no one reads it anymore." 

"Why would anyone read about an alien city discovered in an elementary?" Misumi brought up. The president's eyes lit up as he stood him and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Y-You bought one?!" 

"No, one of you left one behind. I just happened to pick it up." 

"W-Where is it?"

"In the trash." She bluntly replied. The president fell back in his chair in despair. 

"You know, I guess we have kinda lost sight of the truth because we had been so worried about drawing in more readers. It's a shame we were only just now realizing our error. Now that the paper is at risk, we finally realized what we should have been reporting to the students at Ouran. Help us please, for the last paper of this semester, we would like to do an up close special edition revealing the charm of the host club members. I'm begging you, without you, our club will close."

"Heh, you can count on us. On behalf of the host club, I acc-UH!!!" Tamaki was knocked back by Kyoya's elbow. 

"We have to decline. Sorry, we have a policy prohibiting us to share any personal information with anyone else but our guests. But we'd be more than happy to pay any medical expenses relating to your injury." Everyone ignored Tamaki's childish protests and agreed with Kyoya instead. 

"And another thing, what makes you guys think we would want to spread more rumors and gossip? We've got a reputation to uphold and you would just ruin it." Kaoru huffed, carefully pushing Misumi back in a protective manner. They'll probably just write something bad about Misumi, he thought. 

"Besides, you guys cause a lot of trouble for other people. Who would want to get mixed up in that?" Hikaru agreed. 

It's scary how much they don't realize that about themselves, Misumi and Haruhi both thought to themselves.

"I understand. Well, I guess you really can't erase the sins of the past, can you? People won't even give you the opportunity to try and redeem yourselves. AUGHH! My head is killing me!" The newspaper president collapsed in his chair and clung to his head.

"President!"

"I'm okay you two- oh no! I'm getting dizzy!"

"President!!"

"No wait, I'm fine- AUUUGGHH!!!" 

"President!!!"

"I guess all we could do at this point is disband with grace." Misumi brought a fist up, knowing he was using the guilty card on Tamaki. 

"No! You don't have to! You can always make a fresh start. We'll help! We will rally the power of our host club, and we can reestablish the newspaper club together!" Tamaki spoke, holding a fist up with confidence. 

"Well count us out." The twins including Misumi said, carrying Haruhi away. 

The boss and his confidence had taken a strike down. 

"You're way too trusting boss. We can't just go along with everything you do forever." Kaoru said, carrying me in his back. 

"Yeah, we've had enough."

"We're leaving too, Tamaki. We're holding an evaluation meeting, mostly about you." Kyoya said, Takashi and Honey-senpai following along.

"Hold it. How can you be so heartless...These men are about to lose their club. Don't you feel sorry for them?! HN, THERE FAMILY IS BREAKING UP! AS YOUR PRESIDENT, I DEMAND YOU HELP THEM, AND THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER!!!" 

Everyone had suddenly paused in their steps and quickly turned around with an angry scowl. "WE'RE NOT GOING TO DO IT."

Tamaki's scream could be heard throughout the school as his whole world came crashing down at six simple words.

"Tamaki getting involved in a club like this would most likely lead to trouble for himself and us.." Misumi spoke as the door slammed shut and Tamaki was left behind in despair. Everyone agreed and casually walked back to the host club room as if nothing had happened. There was a silence in the air and only footsteps were heard; no one spoke. Misumi looked around and noticed how quiet it was without Tamaki, even the twins were not speaking. Everyone just looked exhausted. 

"So, are we going to actually discuss him or what?"


	30. Chapter 30

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"I don't think he's going to give up," I said, glancing over at the boss. He sat in a corner and kept poking a ball he found for several hours. 

"Well, he's obviously upset with us," Hikaru stated, leaning an arm on Kaoru's shoulder. 

"Yeah, he hasn't even changed clothes," Kaoru glanced over at me with a confused look, "Is that my cup of coffee you're drinking?" He started to make his way towards me with a pouting face. "Now Misumi, what has mommy taught you?" 

"Kyoya taught me how to make people pay their debt by threatening them!" I stuck out my tongue as Kaoru waggled a finger in my face. 

"I taught no such thing," Kyoya sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "I hate it when he ignores us when we're right in front of him. He's such a child." 

"Nah, Tama-chan's just lonely guy, you know?" Honey spoke up as he ate his cake. Takashi sat next to him, sipping a cup of tea and ignoring us. Well, at least I think he was ignoring us. 

"KAORU!" I let out a squeal. My hand flew onto a wet mark on my face, wiping it off as quickly as possible. "Why did you lick me!?"

"Mommy should have taught you it isn't right to steal from other's."

I gave him a glare, turning my back to him. His footsteps drew closer to me and I soon found myself enveloped in his arms. My face highlighted a deep shade of pink, matching my dress. I could see from the corner of my eye that Takashi gave a small smile, along with Honey. 

"Don't be mad at me. It was your fault after all." He whispered to me, setting his head onto my shoulder. I had no energy to argue, so simply leaned back as he cradled me, rocking the both of us back and forth. 

"A club is like a family. Their family is about to be broken up. I feel sorry for them." Tamaki pouted, puffing his lips out. 

Haruhi gave a look of sympathy and sighed. "I hate to give in, but would it really be that bad to help out with the newspaper?" 

"What? Hey, since when are you taking his side?"

"Since never. Listen, I know any moment now, he'll look over here with those puppy dog eyes he uses when he wants something. None of us will be able to say no, and he would win." 

"Lemme guess, you're speaking from experience. Aren't you?"

Haruhi sweat dropped and looked over at the twins and I. "Besides, maybe I'm wrong but isn't this the kind of thing you three usually go for?"

"Not really, Haru-chan. This seems more trouble than its worth. We could use the time to do other things," I spoke up, "We could do some cooking in the kitchen or something. A vacation seems nice too, but we have tests coming up so I won't be able to focus correctly. Maybe we could go for a walk? Oh, I know, we can make people pay up their debts by imitating Kyoya! Does anyone have a pair of glasses like the dark lord's? I think a wig might work too! Maybe I could-" 

Kaoru covered my mouth with his hand and let out a nervous laugh. "Misumi, please stop talking." 

"Mmffkayy," I tried to speak through his hand. I saw Kyoya glare at me from behind his book. 

"What about you, Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked. 

"Count me out! I have this cake to eat, and Takashi sticks with me, right?" He spoke in a cheerful tone, stuffing his mouth with cake. 

"Yeah." 

I heard Tamaki whine from the corner. As I turned my head, I caught a glance at his puppy dog eyes. He had turned away, continuing to poke and roll the ball back and forth. This time, he looked directly at us.

"Those are the eyes," Haruhi mumbled before walking away. 

Tamaki glanced back again. 

"Puppy dog eyes," the twins joined and left as well. I glanced over at Kyoya to see he had not moved a muscle. Tamaki glanced towards us once again, practically calling us for help. He stared at me longer than he did with everyone else. I suddenly started to feel guilty as he continued looking at me. This went on for a little while more as everyone looked at me, wondering what I would do. Tamaki turned away to poke the ball several times and glanced up again. This time, his lips curved into a pout and his eyes would glisten with tears. 

"I'M SORRY! I'LL HELP! I'LL HELP! DON'T BE SAD!!" I suddenly burst, running to him and engulfing him with a hug. He perked up and suddenly started to bark. 

Kyoya gave a sigh and pushed up his glasses. "There will be some conditions." 

"Bark!" 

"The outline of their article will be submitted by us. Interviews are strictly prohibited, and it is vital that our client's identities are kept confidential." 

"Bark! Bark!" 

Kyoya's black book slammed shut. "Do we agree?" 

"Well, if you think its cool Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru suddenly joined.

"Then we do too," Hikaru finished, leaning onto his brother's shoulder. 

"I'll do it since Kyo-chan says it's okay!~" Honey spoke up with Takashi agreeing. Haruhi glanced at everyone with a look, including me. Tamaki had picked me up and spun me around for the past few minutes. My foot landed on the ground, yet my mind was still spinning. I was engulfed in a tight hug, listening to Tamaki gush about 'how lucky he was to have a daughter like me' and 'how the boys should be grateful for their little sister' which I found quite amusing. Kaoru pried me off Tamaki and gave him a glare, leading me far away from the boss. We walked over to Hikaru, and the next thing I knew, they both were fussing over me claiming I shouldn't be too touchy with the boss or I might catch the 'idiocy' disease. 

\---

"Of course! If you'll allow us to cover you, we promise to observe your conditions," the Newspaper Club's president spoke. We somehow ended up back here once again. 

"Well then, you may start tomorrow," Kyo-Kyo began. "So how is that bump on your forehead feeling?"

"Oh that, it's no big deal. I can hardly feel it anymore. Besides, I owe a lot to this bump because, without it, we would have never come together for this article!" 

"Yes, yes, we all might as well bust his head open so he can have as many stories as he wants," I mumbled under my breath. Kyoya sent me a warning look to not push it. I saw the president give me a smirk and turned his head back to Kyoya. 

"That's true, but we're still very sorry it happened. I brought you a little something as an apology," Kyoya said as he pulled out a small box contained with medicine and bandages he made me put together earlier. So that's what it was for.. I should have packed needles and sharp stuff in there instead. "This is a first-aid kit, made by my families company."

I left the room first, standing in the hall and waited for Kyoya to finish. There's something strange going on with the both of them, especially Kyo-Kyo. He wouldn't just give something like that out of the ordinary. I heard the door shut and looked up to see Kyo-Kyo with a mischevious smirk. 

"Alright, you did something didn't you?" 

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Well...I don't like that newspaper guy. He gives creepy vibes and looks as if he were a college student instead of a high schooler. Plus, did you see the pedophile looks he was giving me!? Momma, if I don't arrive at school on time tomorrow, please begin to plan my funeral- preferably on top of Mt. Everest or Niagara Falls." 

"You're being absurd. Maybe hanging around Tamaki has come to this. You might need a checkup later; I'll see if there are any doctors available later on and book an appointment. One idiot running around the host club is already enough."

"I'm not an idiot, you evil shadow lord."

He gave me a glare and opened his book, scribbling something inside. "I disagree. Earlier today, you started to dance around in the hallways moving back and forth and jumping around every now and then. That was what I heard from a few students."

"I HAD TO USE THE BATHROOM, BUT THERE WERE SCARY GIRLS IN THERE WHO SLAPPED A BUNCH OF MAKEUP ON THEIR FACES! I HAD TO WAIT FOR WHAT SEEMED LIKE AN ETERNITY!" 

"According to the twins, you giggled in the middle of a test when there was nothing going on."

"It was really quiet and I thought we could use a bit of noise," I pouted. 

Kyoya shook his head and walked a faster pace, leaving me behind humming to myself. 

\---

"The Daruma doll fell over!!" 

We've moved outside after class and host activities were over. Tamaki suggested playing one of Haruhi's games, so I guess that's what's going right now. I found Daichi waiting outside of the host club room, so I let him roam around while I sat back and enjoyed a glass of iced cold tea. It was amusing to see the newspaper club stand around with blank faces, trying to process what was going on. I bet they expected Tamaki to order everyone around and bring him stuff. However, this was not expected. Everyone in this host club probably knew what was going on, besides the king himself and Haruhi.

Tamaki would continuously repeat the phrase 'the Daruma doll fell over' as one of the guys with the camera was confused on what to do. He would look over to the club president with confusion on why he wanted to write a report about this ridiculousness. Yup, they won't be getting anything because this is what we basically do every day. 

"HIKARU! KAORU! I SAW YOU MOVE!" Tamaki shouted at the twins. 

"President, what the heck are we watching here?" I heard the camera guy ask. 

"Could it be some new religion?" The writer suggested. I gave a snort of laughter and directed my attention from the host club to them. 

"There's no reason I should know, is there?" The president replied. The 3 of them gave a disappointed look. 

Tamaki noticed this and came running over. "I can't blame you for being surprised. This game has been passed down through antiquity by commoners. There are many other games commoners play where you can have fun all by yourself without having to spend a single dime!" I sipped my straw extra loud, making everyone turn their heads to look at me.

The club president turned his head back and fidgeted with his glasses. "And what does this have to do with any of our story coverage?"

"ACCESSIBILITY!!!!" Tamaki shouted, pointing a finger that made them all jump back in surprise. "In order to wipe out the negative image the Newspaper Club has, and claim your readership once again, accessibility is indispensable! This is indeed according to my plan. Showing the handsome boys of the Host Club enjoying commoners' games, coupled with the fresh outdoors of early summer, will be the perfect thing to give your front page a facelift. Plus, this dream-like plan also lets you show some of the commoners who are thrilled to return to their childhood!" 

Obviously 'some of the commoners' was directed to Haruhi, for he declared that with such passion and continued to glance back at her. 

"President, I simply can't understand what this means..." 

"Are we sure that this man isn't actually a fool?" 

"D-Don't let your guard down. This is part of his strategy." I watched as the president gave a sneer and pushed his glasses up once more. He beckoned Haruhi over, hoping to discover something interesting about Tamaki. Giving a sigh of defeat as she gave him blank and direct answers, he looked over at me. I could practically feel his eyes examine me, sending chills down my spine.

"STARLIGHT KICK!!!!" Tamaki shouted once more, kicking an empty can. It whizzed by the president as he let out a scream.

"If you think I'll fall for the same trick again, you've got another thing com-" He fell to the ground as the can slammed onto his head. 

Everyone ran around to hide as he slowly got up with a grunt. I let out a laugh, noticing the bright red mark on his head. He glanced over at me again, this time with a look of interest and started to walk closer.

"Say, Misumi Sato, was it? May I call you by your first name?" He questioned with a forced smile. Gross.

"No." I bluntly replied, slamming my drink down and casting a glare at him. If he thinks I don't know what the heck he's up to...

"E-Eh, then Miss Sato, u-um, how did you, uh, why did you join the host club?" He stuttered, not expecting my reaction. "W-were you forced into it? Were you, um, were you bribed? T-Tell me, does Tamaki have a dark side to him?"

"I don't like the questions you're asking, so I refuse to answer them," I said, getting up and collecting my things. 

"WAIT! I'M NOT DONE YET!" He cried out, grabbing my shoulder. Riiiiippp. The sound of fabric being ripped filled the silence, making me freeze. I looked down to see one of the straps on my dress had been torn in the back, revealing my shoulder. The dress started to slip, making me let out a startled scream. I used one hand to hold the dress up, and the other to give him a death punch. Must I mention he flew into a nearby rose bush as I turned around and ran away? 

The heels of my shoe clicked within each step I took, wondering where everybody went. I checked the host club room, but it was empty and showed no signs of anyone being in there the past hours. Maybe they were in...

I quickly ran to the newspaper room, clutching onto my dress. I slammed the door open to see everyone besides Haruhi and Tamaki in the room. Kaoru quickly got off the desk and hurried over to me with an unexplainable look in his eyes. He quickly took off his uniform blazer and draped it over my shoulders. Then, engulfed me into a hug and kissed my forehead. 

"Misumi, who did that to you?" Hikaru asked, with a serious hint of rage in his voice. It wasn't every day you hear everyone in the host club with an angry tone like that. 

"T-That...club president...he tried to grab my shoulder and the next thing I knew...there was a loud rip..."

"Just stay here with us. He'll be coming in here in no time.." Kaoru huffed, clenching his fists. He did nothing more but sit down on the desk and put a knee up, waiting for the president to come running in. 

I turned away from the door and brought Kaoru's blazer up closer to my face. His scent filled my nose, making me relax for a bit. Just a bit, since the next thing I knew, the door slammed open, revealing the three members of the newspaper club. 

"Hmmm, so we were right all along...." Kaoru said, with a mischievous smirk. I could see by the way he clutched onto the desk that he was still angry. 

"Why you," the president gripped onto the door with an angry face. 

"I guess it was pretty obvious." Hikaru joined in. 

"The boss was the only one who hasn't caught on yet. He can be really dense when it comes to anything pertaining to himself.."

"I should warn you, if you threaten him, there will be consequences." 

"Are you ready to have the Hitachiin's and every other club member's family as your enemy?"

"Argh, I knew it! You're nothing but his lackeys! Tamaki's holding his parent's power over all of you!"

"Shut your mouth you pervert! Tamaki's power or wealth has nothing to do with this! Who gave you the right to call us servants!? Who the hell do you think you are?!" I shouted, turning my head at him. He stumbled back a bit but gave me an angry glare. 

"No! You guys are just lying! As I said, he's holding his parent's power over you all!"

"That's not true..." Honey walked in from behind, causing him to stumble back once again. "Tama-chan would never do that. We don't hang out with Tama-chan because of his parents, we love him. We all like hanging around him, and that's why we choose to be here."

"He may be a hopeless idiot, but even so..." Kyoya spoke up, sitting on the stack of untouched newspapers. I could sense everyone was starting to remember the little moments of Tamaki.

"Well," Hikaru said.

"What will you do?" Kaoru finished. 

"Please leave Tama-chan alone, okay?" 

"Argh, I'll get you all. It's not just about him anymore. I'll write an article that will ruin all of you!!!" The president declared in rage. I whipped my head around to cover my laughter. That was ridiculous. 

"Go ahead, be my guest. Although," Kyoya cooly spoke, taking out a disk from the medical box, "what do you think we should do with this little disk? You see, it's been here since yesterday, and it recorded everything."

"President.."

"Just give up already.." The two members clung onto him as he fell to the ground in defeat. 

"Let me explain it to you in terms that you can understand. You will do well to remember that the Ootori group, the Hitachiin family, and the Sato's alone have enough stock to remove your father from his position of president anytime we'd like. However, we would never do anything like that. We are not like you. What we strive for is fundamentally different." 

Before we left the room, Hikaru and Kaoru had thrown stacks of newspaper everywhere. Making stacks of unpurchased newspaper fall to the floor. It was a mess, but we simply left it at that. Nothing was ripped, nor was anything major destroyed.

"He should be grateful I didn't give him a beating lesson of my own," Kaoru said, stomping out of the academy and following Kyoya into the rose garden. 

"I found you.." Kyoya said as we reached a pagoda. It was beautiful, making me wonder how big this school was. 

"Woof!" Haruhi and Tamaki both barked and lifted their heads up at us. 

"I think we left them here for too long..." I mumbled. 

"Where's the newspaper club?" Tamaki questioned, glancing around.

"They had to cancel, something came up."

"They said they were going to focus on writing respectable articles," Hikaru said, crossing his hands and placing them behind his head in a carefree way.

"So maybe he'll get by without having to shut down." Kaoru glanced back at everyone. Our arms were entwined together, making the both of us blush but not pull away.

"Oh really? That's good news.." He breathed out a sigh of relief. Then, he did a double take at me. "Eh, Misumi, what happened to your lovely dress?!" 

"Er, I accidentally ripped it while running?"

"Oh no! You aren't hurt are you!? Daddy will never forgive himself if something were to happen to his sweet little Misumi!" 

"N-No, I'm just peachy, thanks..." 

"Let's get back to the club room and eat some cake!!" Honey suggested as usual. 

"Yeah." Takashi simply replied. 

"That does sound good. Cake!~ Cake!~" Tamaki cheered. I watched as he started to put a boost into his step, practically springing up into the air with happiness. 

That question the president asked earlier...I don't think Tamaki really does have a dark side to him. For all I know, his family's pretty rich and his father runs the academy. Now that I think about it, I don't know anyone's full life story...We never talk about things like that. Tama-chan seems as if his life as all full of miracles and wonders though. I haven't seen my mother or father for a long time. I wish I wouldn't care, but...well...they are the reason why I was born, I guess. 

"Misumi? Something wrong? You and Haruhi will get left behind if you continue to doze off like that~I would hate for you to get lost again~" Tamaki called out. We both snapped out of our gaze and looked at each other. Somehow we ended up in a really strange place, but hey, it makes our life interesting. I gave a small giggle and ran over to everyone, giving them a big hug. Apparently, none of them expected that, so we all fell to the ground as Haruhi stood over us watching with a blank and defeated stare.

"We'll fix that dress of yours when we get back," Kaoru said with a smile. 

I gave him a small kiss on the cheek, causing both our faces to heat up. "T-Thanks.."

"C'mon you lovebirds. Get up already." Tamaki called out from underneath. Kaoru and I quickly helped each other up, running away from everyone else. 

"HEY WAIT! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE US! IT'S NOT SAFE! HEY, COME BACK HERE ALREADY!" Tamaki shouted. Their footsteps stampeded our way with shouts, causing both of us to look back and laugh at the dust cloud forming from behind


	31. Chapter 31

[](https://imgbb.com/)

3rd POV

A loud ringtone went off on Hikaru's phone while they were both sleeping. Both the twins grumbled, refusing to get up and answer whoever was calling. It was now summer vacation, meaning they could sleep in later than usual. However, Tamaki has different plans. The cell continued to ring repeatedly as they both lazily shifted around.

"Hikaru, your phone," Kaoru grumbled under the covers. He waited for his twin to get up and answer, but they both refused to get up. "Hikaru," Kaoru called once more.

"Answer it, will you," Hikaru moaned, turning around and wrapping the sheets around him to snuggle in. 

"Oh great, do you recognize that ringtone?"

"You've got to be kidding me. We're only three days into summer vacation, can't he just let us sleep in?" 

"He's probably been up since dawn," Kaoru said. Hikaru reached for the phone and flipped it open. They both sat up, wondering what Tamaki would be calling for. Kaoru slung an arm over Hikaru's bare shoulder for support. They both stifled a yawn and before they could ask what was going on, Tamaki's loud voice burst into their eardrums. 

"THEY'RE GONE! MY BELOVED DAUGHTERS HAVE DISAPPEARED FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH! THEY MUST HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A BAND OF GYPSIES! I JUST KNOW IT! CONTACT THE POLICE! WE HAVE TO REQUEST AN EMERGENCY DEPLOYMENT OF THE SDF, JUST IN CASE!" 

"Hold on, slow down. You're not making any sense. Now what?" 

There was a slight pause of Tamaki's muffled crying over the phone before the twins both realized what was happening. 

"What!? What do you mean Haruhi and Misumi are gone?!" 

"Huh? So Haru-chan and Sumi-chan are really missing," Honey asked, strangely not angry at Tamaki for waking him up. 

"Bankrupt and fled by night," Takashi questioned. The sound of something being sliced and falling to the ground was faintly heard. 

"IT'S THE ONLY EXPLANATION! I'VE CALLED HARUHI EVERY DAY, AGAIN AND AGAIN, EVER SINCE THE FIRST DAY OF SUMMER VACATION. I CAN'T GET THROUGH HER PAPA'S WORK EITHER. MISUMI ISN'T ANSWERING HER CELL PHONE AND NO ONE AT HER HOUSE PICKED UP MY CALLS TOO! I EVEN TRIED DRIVING THERE BUT SOMEHOW THE BLINDS WERE SHUT, DOORS AND GATES WERE COMPLETELY LOCKED, AND I EVEN TRIED CALLING DAICHI BUT HE DIDN'T ANSWER ME! I'M SURE HARUHI WAS UNABLE TO PAY HER RENT AND FORCED INTO SERVITUDE. MISUMI PROBABLY GOT KIDNAPPED BY SOME CRAZY STALKER FAN AND EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE WAS TAKEN AS A HOSTAGE. WE HAVE TO RESCUE THEM!!!" Tamaki screamed into the phone. His slippers stomped within every word he spoke, echoing into the phone. 

"Wahhhh!!! Haru-chan and Sumi-chan," Honey cried into the phone. 

"Boss, you're too loud. Have you tried calling Haruhi's cell phone," the twins both asked. 

"Cell phone," Tamaki suddenly glared at the portrait of the twins hanging in his hallway. He had drawn devilish horns and whiskers, imprinting the word 'idiot' on both of their foreheads. Between their pictures was also a portrait of Takashi, Honey, and Kyoya. The portraits of Haruhi and Misumi were secretly stashed somewhere, hidden from everyone. "You think Haruhi would have something like that?!" He paused for a moment, thinking about something. There was a snap of fingers. "I know.. there is a secret society among commoners called the ''fly-by-nighters.'' By now, it would be safe to conclude, that their host club king, was indeed a true idiot.

"Forgive for interrupting your dramatic delusion, but Haruhi and Misumi are currently in Karuizawa," Kyoya joined in after patiently waiting for everyone to finish. 

Tamaki quickly slammed his phone down, rushing to get dressed and hurry to the rescue. The other members sighed, knowing they were going to be dragged along even though it was their summer vacation. 

\---

"Haru-chan, my cheek hurts!" Misumi cried out while running towards Haruhi with her pink ribbon laced boots. Haruhi turned around a saw a small cut running across her right cheek. 

"Eh? What happened? You were picking flowers just a moment ago," Haruhi exclaimed, putting down the white bedsheets she was about to hang up. "Hold on, I'll get the first-aid kit," she said running inside. Moments later, she ran out with a small box in her hand. Misumi let out a sniffle as Haruhi cleaned the small cut and placed a bandage on it. 

"I was out playing with the daisies," she said, pointing to the white flowers that stuck out from her headband, "and then a kitty came walking by so I wanted to play with it. I think I scared it because it scratched me and ran away." 

Haruhi's face went from concern to a blank expression. I have no words. She shouldn't be touching stray cats in the first place. I was a little anxious not telling anyone in the Host Club besides Misumi that I would be coming here, but I doubt that even they would have so little to do that they'd come to bother us all the way out here. The scenery is nice, and the air is delightful, I should be able to get some studying done up in these highlands., she thought to herself watching Misumi skip inside. The summer breeze softly blew against the sheets, as well as making her hair flutter. However, that peaceful breeze was disturbed by a certain helicopter that flew above, making things whizz by and creating a mess. 

Above, Tamaki grabbed a microphone from the helicopter and shouted as loud as he could, "HARUHI!!!! MISUMI!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? DADDY IS HERE!"

"Haru-chan, what's all the commotion! This is no time to be goofing off! The wind may be suddenly strong, but you need to pick all these sheets up," Misumi ran out, holding onto her dress and hair. 

Haruhi gave a loud groan and pointed upwards. Misumi's head slowly lifted up and finally saw the giant helicopter that flew above them. It's shocking how she didn't see that, Haruhi thought to herself as Misumi realized what was happening. 

\---

"My word! What cute boys we have here! Are you all friends of Haruhi and Misumi," the owner, Sonoda Misuzu whose real name was Sonoda Isao, questioned. Everyone's faces were dumbfounded at another sight of a tranny. "You can call me Susuzu-chi!" 

"He was a friend of Ranka-san, together at the shop, way back," Kyoya said. Misumi circled around Kyoya, surprised to see he wasn't carrying his notebook or laptop in hand. This made her uneasy, and she started to feel his forehead, wondering if he was sick. Kyoya stood still, quite annoyed, but did nothing more than roll his eyes knowing what she was doing. "I don't carry it everywhere I go, Misumi."

"Well, you might not notice it, but you're practically married to your laptop and notebook," she said and suddenly gasped in shock," Kyo-Kyo! You are cheating! You have a three-way relationship! I-I-I never knew you were..that kind of person..."

Kyoya rolled his eyes and lightly hit her head, making her squeal. 

"Anyways, how do you know that," Tamaki angrily said. 

"Yeah, really," Haruhi agreed, giving a suspicious look towards him.

"Because Kyo-Kyo is a stalker and just loves Haru-chan. He follows her home, watches her sleep, perhaps maybe something else as well, and then takes notes on her life," Misumi said, avoiding another hit from Kyoya. Tamaki let out a shrill yell and dramatically collapsed to the ground in shock. 

Misuzu ignored Tamaki and twirled around with his own happy little bubble. "I started this business here two years ago. It was my dream, you know? Running this adorable pension," he cheered.

"But why are Haru-chan and Misumi-chan working here," Honey questioned, hugging Usa-chan. 

"Ranka-san is away on business, and while he's away, he's worried about Haruhi, so he asked him to take her in," Kyoya replied, pushing his glasses up. 

"Like I said, how do you know that," Tamaki got up and edged over to Kyoya's face in annoyance. 

"Though I'm not sure why Misumi is here," Kyoya trailed off. Everyone glanced towards her, waiting for her response.

"Ah, I'm not actually working here. I came along since Haru-chan invited me and I was hoping to practice without the host club coming by and annoying me," Misumi bluntly replied, making Tamaki sob and collapse onto the ground once more. 

"Take her in, he says! I still can't afford to hire any employees, so having Haruhi come here has been a tremendous help! She's really such a hard worker, I feel sorry that her wages are so low! Oh, Haruhi-chan, you're so cute in that apron! I made it by hand," he gloated, clinging onto Haruhi.

"And you did a good job at that, Misuzu-chi," Tamaki exclaimed. Everyone, including him, gave a thumbs up in approval. 

"Misumi, you said you were hoping to practice earlier. What is it for," Kaoru questioned Misumi. Everyone nodded, wondering the same thing. 

"Eh?! You boys didn't know! I thought you would have known by now with all the billboards, magazines, and commercials on TV," Misuzu gasped. He looked over at Misumi who just gave cheery smile. "You haven't told them?" 

"Tell us..what?" Everyone asked, excluding Kyoya. 

"Kyoya, do you know what they're talking about," Tamaki asked, running over to Kyoya who suddenly had a laptop out. 

"Well, I'm not one to discuss someone's life and has nothing to do with the host club," he said, "but Misuzu is right. The news is practically everywhere." 

"Should I be worried about this," Haruhi questioned, looking from Kyoya to Misumi. 

"Well, I thought you all would have known by now. I'm going back to my singing and modeling career," she giggled, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on top. "I've had a pretty long and extended break, so I got a call the other day and they said it was time to get back to work."

Kaoru slowly walked over to Misumi. His eyes held hope, and he was determined for a positive answer. "Y-You'll...still stay at..Ouran...right? You'll be with us?" 

There was a long pause as she placed her tea down on the table. She looked at everyone and turned to Kaoru.

"I'm..heading back to France," she slowly said.


	32. Chapter 32

"W-What," Kaoru stumbled, staring at her in disbelief. Everyone was frozen in shock, not knowing how to react. 

"Sumi-chan," Honey started to cry, "Sumi-chan's going to leave!"

"Y-you didn't let me finish! I'm leaving after I finish Ouran, but I'll still be busy here so you won't see much of me as you used to. It's just the usual stuff I usually do, but I'll still have to fit school into my schedule," Misumi quickly finished. Honey stopped crying and a huge grin broke out on his face, while Kaoru's shoulder slumped in relief. 

"You gave us a huge fright there," Tamaki sighed, giving her a tight hug," I can't imagine my world without my sweet little daughter!"

"Well you better get used to it because I'll be gone one day," Misumi grinned, slamming a fist onto Tamaki's head. He collapsed to the ground and started to cry, claiming his tears were 'tears of joy'. Honey jumped onto her shoulders but was quickly removed by Takashi. 

"You hear that Kaoru? Your little girlfriend's staying," Hikaru teased. Kaoru simply ignored Hikaru's comment and turned his head away from the others. The others grinned, seeing how he didn't bother to decline Misumi being his girlfriend. 

"Aw, Kaoru, don't be like that," Misumi pouted, tugging on his arm," C' mon, we're on vacation and I refuse for you to act like this!" She paused, not knowing what to do until Hikaru made kissy faces at her. She picked up a small pebble and threw it at him before turning back around and giving Kaoru a small kiss on the cheek. 

His face turned bright red at the sudden gesture, and he turned around only to see Misumi smiling at him. The other host clubs stood behind her, giving a thumbs up. 

"I-it wasn't like I was mad or anything," he mumbled, rubbing his head and avoiding their glances. 

\---

Misumi's POV

"So that's why you turned down our invitation to go to Bali, isn't it," Hikaru said. We were all gathered outside with a cup of tea while Misuzu tended to the customers. She suggested a break, so I gladly took that offer even though I haven't done a thing my entire time here besides play with flowers. Daichi wouldn't arrive till later, so I had to play by myself. When I suggested inviting someone, Haruhi simply turned away at the idea and worked even harder than before. 

"And we even asked her to go with us to Switzerland," Honey chimed in. 

"Yeah," Takashi agreed. 

"Yeah well, I still don't have a passport, remember?"

"Which is why I suggested we use one of our domestic resorts with a discount, too," Kyoya said. 

"Even Misumi came along with us," Kaoru said, resting his head on my shoulder. We had to share a chair simply because Kyoya pushed me off and took mine. I didn't mind though (maybe a little bit), it just means I would be closer to Kaoru. 

"Kaoru only suggested we invite Misumi to see her in a swimsuit," Hikaru snickered. 

"Th-That isn't true! S-Shut up, Hikaru," he yelled. 

"Wah! Sumi-chan declined our invitation so she could model for Kaoru," Honey gasped. 

"N-No! T-That isn't what happened," I stumbled, feeling my face grow hot. 

There was a rustling sound in the bushes which everyone ignored, besides me. Tamaki came jumping out, leaves and broken branches clung onto his clothes and hair. I let out a small laugh while he angrily glared at everyone.

"How come you guys are inviting my two daughters out by yourselves like this!? You traitors! Are you just out for yourselves? Have you no sense of loyalty? I work so hard as your president, day in and day out to come up with plans so that all of us can enjoy ourselves together, and this is how you repay me," Tamaki dramatically cried and fell to his knees. 

"Why was your cell phone-" 

"Turned off," the twins questioned Haruhi, ignoring the blonde king on the ground.

"I just don't think about it, really," she bluntly replied. 

"Did you say..you have a cell phone," Tamaki slowly asked and crawled over to our table. 

"We convinced her she should borrow one of ours so we could keep in touch," Hikaru smirked as the three of them held out their cell phone to show Tamaki. He slowly fell to the ground once more, probably in his little world once again. A white limo pulled up in the front and honked its horn. 

"Misumi, I believe that's for you," Kyoya said.

"Daichi," I gasped, suddenly remembering. The door opened and out jumped a little puppy waddling his way over to me. "Wah, my little fluffball! It's good to see you!" 

"Look, just leave already. Why are you guys even here? You'll be seeing me every day when the new term starts. Don't I have the right to spend my summer vacation the way I want to," Haruhi sighed. 

"According to the handbook, jobs are prohibited," Kyoya smirked, holding up the Ouran handbook. 

"I-uh-had no idea..."

"Hey, did you hear? That girl went and got herself a job without the school's permission," Hikaru told his twin in a not so quiet way.

"No way! That's grounds for expulsion. My, she has such nerves," Kaoru agreed. I rolled up a magazine I was reading earlier and gave them both a good hit on the head. They dropped to the ground clutching their head, glaring up at me while Daichi quickly jumped down and fled inside. 

"I think Karuizawa is way better than Switzerland anyways," Honey said while Takashi nodded in agreement. 

"And overseas travel is quite exhausting," Kyoya added in. 

"Of course, you do have the right to spend your vacation the way you please but then again, like it or not, so do we," Tamaki said. Haruhi's eye twitched as he said that, probably hoping it wouldn't turn out the way she thought it would. "And you know, I for one find pension Misuzu to be exceptionally charming." Too late. Tamaki's eyes had a sudden glint in them, and we could probably all tell he was in his own little world once again.


	33. Chapter 33

[](https://imgbb.com/)

3rd POV

"Ah! There's only one room left, so they can't possibly stay here," Misumi suddenly remembered. Haruhi quickly nodded in agreement, silently hoping they would all leave. 

"You know," Hikaru began and slung an arm over Misumi's shoulder. 

"We could always share a room," Kaoru finished, mimicking Hikaru's actions. They both smirked at the girl's bright red face, trying hard to not laugh at her surprise. 

"W-W-What are you guys saying!? O-Of course not! I'm already sharing a room with Haruhi," she stumbled. The twins let out a laugh and pinched her cheeks as she let out a little squeak. 

"We were just kidding!" 

"Only one room? Well, that settles it. I will have to stay here and represent the club," Tamaki proudly proclaimed. 

"Hey, that isn't fair," Honey pouted, tightly holding onto his rabbit. 

"Are you just out for yourself? Have you no sense of loyalty or solidarity? You're the one who was complaining so much about it before. Togetherness is our guiding principle," the twins taunted Tamaki, using his words against him. 

"Am I being unfair? Am I only out for myself? My own words twisted, and thrown right back at my face," Tamaki mumbled to himself. 

"Hey, hey! We just came up with a fun game! Want to play with us? We call it the "Guestroom refreshing job contest in Karuizawa." 

"Can't you twins come up with a better name," Misumi grumbled and sat down. 

"Just listen, it's quite simple really. We'll all lend a hand around the place for the afternoon, and whoever makes the best impression on Misuzu gets to sleep in the vacant guest room." 

"Sounds brilliant! I think it's an absolutely delightful idea! Yes! If the one who I choose as most refreshing stays here, then it will undoubtedly lead to increased popularity for my pension," Misuzu exclaimed while twirling around in happiness.

"Our finest regards to you!" 

"Now, don't think this is going to be a walk in the park, cause I plan on working you boys to the bone!" 

\---

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Misumi grumbled, poking at her slice of cake and watched the twins lead a couple of girls to their room upstairs. "Even the girls at Ouran aren't that touchy."

She could feel herself growing angrier every time Kaoru gave a compliment to one of the girls and touched their shoulder. It was odd since whenever they did it in the host club, things were perfectly fine for her. It might have been the fact that the girls would squeal quite loudly once they reached the top, and Misumi could clearly see them hug the twins and most importantly, Kaoru. She pushed her plate aside, losing her appetite after seeing one of the girls touch Kaoru's hair. 

Mori came walking in and before he could sit down, Misuzu turned around and glanced at a table next to Misumi. 

"Ah Mori, the legs on this table are wobbly. Would you mind going out back and fixing this thing?"

"Sure thing." On his way out, he gave Misumi a pat on the head. She let out a small whine and collapsed on the table.

After five minutes of lying on the table and staring off into space, she quickly cleaned up her mess and went upstairs to her room. Daichi quickly got up from Haruhi's suitcase and bounded towards the door to greet her. She gave him a small treat and grabbed a random book she left on her drawer. Her window has wide open, letting a cool and gentle breeze flow into the room. She sat on the window sill with her legs hanging out and opened her book to read, well, tried to. Her eyes darted back and forth as she watched the host club work and earn 'refresher points'. She let out a laugh seeing the poorly looking picket fence Tamaki 'fixed', but the laugh slowly faded as she saw Kaoru out in the yard with even more girls. 

"What am I doing? I can't be like this, we aren't even together. I-It's not like I'm jealous or anything. I'm just sad because..he's tossing the watermelon around like it's nothing. Yeah, that's it. That poor watermelon," she mumbled to herself. Satisfied with her answer, she went back to her book and read in peace. It wasn't long before she finished, and the sun was starting to set. Out of nowhere, the sound of a piano being played was heard. Curious, she tossed her book on the bed and walked out to see Tamaki playing the piano as graceful as ever. 

For a few minutes, everything was great, until there was a loud shattering sound. She quickly ran out and saw Kaoru tightly hugging Haruhi. She froze, not knowing what to do. A look of hurt flashed in her eyes and she could feel tears building up, but she refused to cry. As soon as she noticed the broken potted plant on the ground, her tears were wiped away, but not the empty feeling inside. Hikaru had run over to help, and before she could say anything, their twincest act was on. 

"Bravo! Bravo! 100 points for the refreshing brotherly love, a perfect score! The victory goes to...The Hitachiin Brothers," Misuzu announced from the rooftop, cheerfully twirling around. A sour note from the piano was heard inside the pension, caused by none other than the king himself.

"Congratulations," Haruhi said. 

"Oh, it was nothing, really," the twins answered with a dark grin on their face. 

"What the- Hang on a second, was all of that staged?"

"Well now, who can say?"

"Hmm, Misumi? Where've you been? You were gone the entire day," Haruhi looked over Kaoru's shoulder and saw the little brown haired girl with her head hung low. The twins nodded in agreement and turned to face her. 

"O-Oh, me? I was just around, here and there, you know? Haha, look's like you won, that's great," she said, plastering on a fake smile and laugh. Hikaru and Haruhi simply shrugged and went back in, but Kaoru thought something was off. No, it wasn't a thought, he knew for sure something was off. As soon as the door was shut, Kaoru turned to face Misumi who was still staring at her boots. 

"Misumi, what's wrong? You can't hide it from me, you aren't like this," the auburn-haired boy worriedly asked. 

"It's nothing. I'm fine," she replied, avoiding his intense gaze on her. 

"You can't lie to me, Misumi. I know you aren't fine. People who say they're 'fine' are usually the most hurt. Don't bottle it all in and keep it to yourself."

"I said I'm fine Kaoru! What more do you want!?" 

"The truth," he shouted, clenching his fist. It unclenched as soon as he saw her eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill. 

"You want the truth," she quietly said, trying to prevent her voice from cracking. "What am I to you, Kaoru? Am I just another toy to play with? Do you like to toy with my feelings? I can't do it anymore Kaoru, I can't keep acting like nothing is going on between us and we're just friends. We kissed, for god's sake. It's bad, but I can't help but feel jealous every time you get touchy-feely with those girls. Sure, you're in a host club, I don't mind that, I really don't, and I know this is pretty much the same thing, but I feel like it isn't. S-Sorry I sound like a whiny brat from a soap opera, a-and you p-probably don't know w-what I'm s-saying-" 

Kaoru looked around in panic as soon as she collapsed to the ground in tears, trying to wipe them away. He let out a sigh before kneeling to her eye level and cupping his hands around her face. 

"You want to know what you are to me? You're Misumi Sato, the one and only. You're mine and only mine, and no one can replace you. I should have said this a long time ago, but I like you. I like you, and only you. I like your melodic voice, I like your strawberry scented smell, I like the hiccup noises you're making right now as you cry, I like you. I'm sorry for not noticing you were jealous while those girls flirted with me, but I was too busy thinking about you to notice."

"Kaoru, you cheeky idiot," she muttered while blushing. 

Kaoru let out a chuckle and gently kissed her. It wasn't rough, in fact, it was anything but rough. The kiss was passionate and filled with love and life. From inside the pension, guests were watching everywhere. Some stood on top of the balcony, some peeked over the corner, and others simply watched from the window. The host club, however, was the happiest and started to celebrate. 

"Be my girlfriend, Misumi," Kaoru said with determination, staring right into her eyes.

"You don't even have to ask twice," she smiled, springing onto him for a tight hug. 

\---

"C'mon, I said I was sorry, what do you want me to do," Hikaru said as he descended the stairs with his twin. "I didn't mean to kick you out of bed, it was an accident." 

"Accident or not, my back is killing me," Kaoru grumbled. As soon as they sat down, Haruhi quickly walked over to take their orders. 

"Get us some breakfast please, I'll have toast with Brest butter, and garnet seal syrup," Hikaru lazily said. 

"I'll take bacon and eggs, and a bowl of whole grain cereal, the kind with those little pieces of dried fruit in it," Kaoru chimed in. 

"Hold on," Haruhi interrupted as they were about to order more. "We don't even have those on the menu here."

"What?"

"Why you! Don't be so fussy, you fiendish brothers! Do you think you're some sort of aristocracy on vacation," Tamaki appeared, smacking them on the head with a newspaper. 

"We are aristocracies."

"So are you boss." 

"You are missing the point in travel! 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do' that's what I say," he cheered, taking a large tray and opening it to reveal ravish looking food that was placed on the table. 

"Since when have you-"

"Been such an expert judge in the taste of food?" 

"Since he started learning from Misuzu. He barged into the kitchen early in the morning and had nothing better to do," Misumi popped out from behind the kitchen and walked over to them. She sat down on Kaoru's lap and placed a plate of freshly baked cookies in front of everyone. Kaoru wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick good morning kiss on the cheek. "Not only did he spend his entire morning doing that, but he also fed Daichi cat food on accident. Cat food, out of all the food, he chose cat food." 

"B-But Daichi was hungry," Tamaki pouted, face full of guilt. "But you have to admit I'm better than those twins."

"What? How so?" 

"Unlike you guys, who were sleeping the day away, I had decided to start a refreshing host workshop, I even wrote a manual."

"You really need a life," Haruhi and Misumi bluntly stated. 

While he was reading the rules over with Haruhi, the twins and I were looking over it ourselves.

"Hey wait, have you gone over rule number 5 yet? It says we have to be up by 6 A.M.," Hikaru said. 

"Have Kyoya-senpai and Honey-senpai read through the manual yet," Kaoru questioned. Tamaki stumbled back in shock, probably remembering what happened earlier this morning. The glares they gave him were deathly. In a matter of seconds, he was sobbing in a corner once again.

"Hey look, we're sorry boss."

"We didn't mean to stir up painful memories." 

"Good morning! Arai Produce," a voice rang out as the door opened. 

Everyone glanced at the delivery person as Misuzu went to greet him. 

"Haruhi! Would you put these in the fridge for me," Misuzu called out. 

"Ah, Haruhi...Fujioka," the delivery boy asked. 

"Hey...Arai," Haruhi greeted with a shocked expression. 

"Arai-kun," Misumi exclaimed, jumping up from Kaoru's lap.

"S-Sato-san," he slowly glanced between the two brunettes in confusion and shock.


	34. Chapter 34

[](https://imgbb.com/)

3rd POV

"W-What are you doing here," the male brunette exclaimed in shock, "I thought you went to France for your career!" 

"Eh? I thought after all those news articles and gossip going around, you would've picked up a thing or two. I'm taking a break from that and transferred to Ouran," Misumi stated. 

"EH? A-And Haruhi? Fujioka Haruhi," Arai said while the twins and Tamaki knelt down beside the two girls and glanced back and forth, wondering what relationship the two had with the male, "Friends of yours?" 

Haruhi looked at the 3 with an unreadable expression," Mhm, this is Hikaru and Kaoru. They're in the same class as Misumi and I, and this is my senpa-.....an acquaintance of mine." 

Tamaki fell to the ground in despair as Misuzu added sound effects of her own to his despair on the piano. 

"A-ARAI! You forgot a package from the old man," a familiar voice shouted as the doors slammed open. Everyone glanced at the door to see another brown haired boy with deep blue eyes, standing at the door in what they guessed to be his school uniform. He was out of breath, looking as if he would collapse at the door any second. 

"A-Aoi-kun," Misumi softly gasped as the boy's eyes met hers. 

\---

"It's been a while since our graduation ceremony from middle school," Haruhi said as she sat down with Arai to catch up.

"You cut your hair, that's a shame."

"You think so? After cutting it, it's easier to manage this way."

Meanwhile, Misumi and a familiar face sat at a distant table, away from everyone. The two "acquaintances" stared anxiously at their cup of tea, waiting for one of them to speak up. Kaoru stared at them, unable to take his eyes away from the two. There's something in the air lingering around them that's been suspicious for a while, and he's determined to find out what their relationship was. After a while of sitting and staring down, the two spoke up at the same time. 

"Ano-"

"Ano-"

"Eh? A-Aoi-kun, y-you go first."

"Right..I'll spare the small talk. I've been wanting to see you Misumi, I-I wanted to contact you, but I didn't know how. I tried, but then I remember that you left for a reason. I see you're still as beautiful as ever, but there's been one question I've wanted to ask for so long. Why? Why did you end it? It could've worked," Aoi said, looking straight at Misumi.

-flashback-

"Aoi-kun, I-I've been thinking a lot about this. I-I think we should go our separate ways."

"Y-You're kidding. Misumi, you're kidding, right? H-Haha, you got me there! C'mon, there's this new cafe down the street I think we should stop by on the way home," Aoi slowly chuckled, taking Misumi's hand and pulling her along. She stopped abruptly, and slowly slipped her hand away from his.

"Aoi-kun, this isn't a joke. I-I'm leaving for France soon, and I don't think we should be together. I-I think we need to break up," she whimpered, tears threatening to spill as she lowered her face to avoid looking at him.

"N-No way. What did I do wrong Misumi? I'll fix it! Even if you're leaving, we can make it work! Yeah...we..we can make it work," he slowly lifted her face up with his hands, only to meet a pair of honey brown eyes filled with tears. 

"Please don't make it harder than it already is. I'm leaving in three days. I should've told you sooner, I know, I'm sorry, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It kills me inside to see you upset, Aoi-kun."

"BULLSHIT. If you hate seeing me upset, then we don't have to break up. It can work!"

"No, I'm sorry. I have to go now. I'll be back soon. Goodbye, Aoi-kun," Misumi whispered giving him one last kiss on the cheek before running home. As she reached the front of her gate, she collapsed to the ground, heavily panting."It shouldn't have ended like this, I should've told him that it would be more than soon. I should've told him sooner. This is for the best though, now he can see other girls. He won't have to protect me from those girls in school anymore. He won't have to put up with me canceling our plans. He won't have to worry about me anymore. Aoi-kun, I'm sorry."

-end flashback- 

"I-I don't know the answer to that myself, Aoi-kun. I wanted it to work, but some part inside me knew it wouldn't, and it never would," her eyes slowly started to form tears as she remembered how it all happened, "I didn't want to become a burden for you, making you count down the days till you get to see me again. Sorry, I should've told you it would take a while for me to return. I also should've told you about France sooner, so, I'm sorry..." 

"I see...It's fine. We were pretty dramatic for middle schoolers, huh? Sorry, it ended on such a bad note. I should've accepted it but instead made a huge fuss," he chuckled," I see you've been pretty well. How was France? To think, you've become so popular now, who would've guessed!"

Misumi let out a giggle seeing how the tension was all cleared up. Her shoulders relaxed as she leaned back and told him stories of her life. Kaoru longingly stared at the two, wanting to slide his arms over her shoulders and ask Aoi what his relationship he had with her. Most of all, he wanted him to know she was his. He let out a small grunt and turned his head away, feeling a bit lonely and jealous. 

"Hmm, they're both friends with the girls, huh," Kyoya mumbled, sitting with Honey and Takashi. 

"If they both had zero contact since graduation, then they're not friends. They're just former classmates," Hikaru said out loud. 

"You say they're in the same club as you are. What club is that," Arai questioned, glancing around at everyone. 

"The Host Club," Haruhi reluctantly replied. 

"Oh yeah? The softball club, huh?" 

"Hey, Haruhi, Misumi! Shouldn't you two be working? We've got a goldbricker over here," Hikaru shouted from across the room. 

"Ah, you're right! Sorry! Excuse me, Aoi-kun." Misumi quickly cleaned up and ran to the kitchen. Aoi let out a small sigh and walked over to join his brother, Arai. 

"Misuzu-san let us off with a small break. Senpai, could you please not make any more garbage?" 

"It's not garbage. It's a hamster home. I'm not your senpai. I'm just an old acquaintance," Tamaki mumbled, ripping up newspapers and placing them around him.

Arai let out a laugh," You Ouran folks are so funny! It's such an elite school. I imagined it was like a whole different world. The truth is Fujioka, I was worried that if you went there, you'd probably have a hard time of it. I'm glad to see you're doing so well. I-I mean, I wasn't the only one who was worried! Aoi was just as worried as I was-"

"No, I wasn't. Please don't group me up with you."

"Hahaha! What a silly kid! The other guys were worried as well!"

"What's with this guy? Is he taking the refreshing innocence line? We ended the refreshment contest already you know," Hikaru grumbled.

"You're being unusually critical, aren't you," Kyoya said. 

"I'm just saying, that guy is clearly interested in Haruhi. Same goes for his brother with Misumi. It's plain as day and it's pretty sickening."

"Hold on a sec, Hikaru! You're the one who's been acting unpleasant here. Don't push Misumi and Aoi into this as well!"

"No, it's okay. He's right, I did have a thing for you, Fujioka. Then again. I've already been turned down by you." 

"EH!?" 

"EH?!!!!" 

"Haruhi, why are you so surprised," Kyoya nonchalantly questioned, glancing at Haruhi. "More so, how did you not meet Misumi when you went to the same school as these two?"

"Eh, well, I mean...I'm a pretty..quiet student..."

"I can answer that," Aoi said as he raised his hand up to get everyone's attention," Misumi rarely showed up to school because of how busy she was-"

"So, you're saying she's stupid because she didn't go to class," said Hikaru.

"Ah! No, no, of course not! She had her own tutor! Anyways, Arai's rejection, please continue." 

-skipping Arai's story because you all know about this-

"Haruhi, you crushed this poor man's innocence over such a trite, throwaway gag," Kyoya said as he wrote down some things on his notebook.

"N-No. You see, I didn't realize what he meant at that time," she quickly turned back to Arai and bowed, "I'm sorry!" 

"Huh?! You don't mean you're turning me down again now? It's okay! I've gotten over it already! If you didn't realize what I meant, then you weren't interested..." 

As the host club joined Arai and Aoi in a conversation about Haruhi and their middle school days, a loud crash was heard from the kitchen which caught everyone's attention. 

"I'll check what she's doing," Kaoru let out a sigh, waving his hand. He slowly peered in the kitchen and found his girlfriend sprawled out on the ground, covered with flour and eggs. She slowly looked up and let out a squeal, quickly standing up and dusting herself. Kaoru knelt down, trying to cover up his laughter as he glanced at the mess. It quickly failed, however, because Misumi stepped on an egg and slipped, bringing her hand up to a nearby table to catch her balance. The light table turned over and she has soon sprawled out on the ground again, this time with a table on top of her and by now, Kaoru was crying of laughter. 

"K-Kaoru, instead of laughing you can at least help me! You're so mean," she pouted.

"I-I'm sorry. I-It's just- haha- you're too c-cute! Haha!" 

"Whatever. Help me clean up will you? I was trying to bake cookies for everyone but I slipped on water."

"Pfft!"

"It's not funny! Stop laughing," she shouted, throwing a plastic bowl at his head. 

"WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS, AREN'T WE?!" A shout from outside caught the couples attention. Kaoru poked his head out to see his brother run upstairs angrily. 

"Hikaru! Misumi can you-"

"Go ahead. I can clean this myself," she encouraged him. He gave her a small smile before chasing after his brother. "Their world is still so small..." 

\---

"Arai-kun, I'm sorry," Haruhi bowed in apology. 

"It's okay. I don't know what I did, but it sure set him off," Arai nervously chuckled.

"Hika-chan..." Honey said as he held onto his rabbit tightly. 

"I...was out of line. Sorry," the twin apologized. Averting everyone's gaze, especially Misumi.

"Nah, it's okay! Bye now, Fujioka, Sato! See you later everyone!"

"Glad to see you're doing pretty well Misumi! See ya"

"Bye Aoi-kun," Misumi softly replied as the two brothers sped away on their bikes. "More so, Kaoru, what are you doing in Hikaru's clothes?" 

"EH?!" 

"Hey, where's that scratch on your cheek," Haruhi questioned, pinching his cheek. 

"Ow! I touched it up with some concealer. Hikaru doesn't seem like he'll cheer up anytime soon. And so, Haruhi, I have a small favor to ask! All day tomorrow, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"B-But-"

"It's fine. Misumi's fine!" 

Misumi stared at Haruhi and Kaoru with a shattered look in her eyes. She was fine a moment ago but now she felt...betrayed. Her eyes stung with tears as she looked at Kaoru in disbelief. She quickly turned around and ran back inside, up to the stairs, and into her room. She locked the door and quickly took out her suitcase, stuffing all of her things she left out back inside."Lies! Lies! LIES! They were all lies! I was nothing more than a damn toy! I can't believe I fell for it! God, I feel stupid! Stupid Kaoru! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid..." 

"Misumi!"

"GO AWAY!" 

"Misumi, please let me explain!" 

"There's nothing to say! Leave!"

She waited to hear his begging voice once more to shout her name, but there was nothing but silence. "I knew it."

"Misumi," Kaoru's voice rang from behind the locked door, making her gasp. "Please open the door, and let me explain. It's not what you think." 

She quickly dried her tears and kicked her suitcase to the side. Sniffling, she slowly unlocked the door and stepped back. Kaoru quickly engulfed her in a tight hug as she slowly started to cry again. After a while, he picked her up bridal style, kicked the door close, and carried her to bed. She sat up, still sniffling, but no longer crying. Kaoru let out a sigh and gently placed her head on his chest. They both laid down quietly, not uttering a word. Misumi placed her head on his chest as he wrapped one arm around her waist. 

"Go ahead and explain yourself, you idiot," she angrily mumbled. 

"I didn't mean what I said. I asked Haruhi but I was going to fake being sick tomorrow so Hikaru can go instead. He could make up with Haruhi then. You didn't wait for me to explain." 

"You could've said it in a nicer way! I-I was..."

"You were?"

"I-I was..jealous." Kaoru let out a small laugh and wrapped both of his arms around her. "S-Stop laughing!"

"Now you know how I feel..."

"Eh?"

"Aoi. Now you know how I felt when you two talked earlier. I've been wanting to ask you, what's your relationship with him?"

"He was my boyfriend, but we broke up. We're just friends now." 

"So, you still like me? Or is this the part where you also tell me you want to be just friends and then I run out of this room crying and heartbroken." 

"Stupid, of course, I still like you," Misumi laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "and I'll never stop no matter what."


	35. Chapter 35

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Misumi's POV

"Misumi? Wake up," Hikaru's voice emitted from behind my door, "Yo! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" 

"Mmrph. Go away," I grumbled, ignoring the constant knocking.

The door slammed open and I heard Hikaru stomp over to my bed. There were whining and grumbling, but I couldn't make out what he was saying with the pillow over my head. Suddenly, I felt a heavy weight on my back and the air depleted out of my lungs. I quickly shoved Hikaru off of me as he fell to the floor laughing but also wincing from landing on his bottom. 

"Hey, you didn't have to shove me like that. I'm telling your lover boy that you're abusive."

"You didn't have to lay on me in the first place. I'm telling your doppelganger that you're actually abusing me behind his back." 

"You wouldn't."

"You wouldn't," I replied as we glared into each other's eyes. "Why are you here so early in the morning? Where's Kaoru?"

"He caught a sudden cold and asked me to go meet with Haruhi, it's weird, are you okay with this Misumi? I mean, you guys just got together and he asked Haruhi to go out with him?" 

Shit, now I need to lie for him. "Well, I think he told me he wanted to go with Haruhi and ask her about things girls usually like so he can surprise me!" Great, now I just made myself sound so conceited and greedy. 

Hikaru gave me a weird look, but shrugged it off and decided to leave. "Oh, Kaoru asked me to wake you up before I left and if you can meet him in our room. Don't get too close to him, wouldn't want you catching his cold, so try to avoid the lip to lip contact, okay?" He sneered before closing the door behind him. I felt my face grow hot in embarrassment and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

\---

"Honestly woman, could you go any slower?" Kaoru asked as soon as I opened the door. He was just sitting on his bed playing with his phone and as soon as I stepped in, his face flushed pink, making me hold back a laugh. He quickly turned away and bit his inner cheek. "You...look really cute." 

"Thank you, now why did you summon me in here?" I asked, having a bad feeling wallowing in my stomach. 

"You see, we need to dress Haruhi up for her date with Hikaru, but I don't know what to do without making it look suspicious."

"In all honesty Kaoru, everything you and Hikaru do already comes off as suspicious so you might as well just ring up your maids and have them dress Haruhi up," I said, sitting down on the bed next to him. He gave me an annoyed look before pressing the number 2 on his phone and speed dialed the maids to come. 

Before I knew it, the maids were already here and walked past his room, straight into Haruhi's. She was still sleeping when they barged in and as we both stood outside, I swore I saw an evil smile on Kaoru's face and his eyes glistened in the dimly lit hallway, sending shivers up my spine. These twins really are monsters in disguise.

\---

"Sumi-chan, good morning," Honey cheerfully greeted me with a grin as I made my way downstairs. As usual, he was enjoying a strawberry cake at the table with Takashi, who gave me a small smile. Kaoru left before me since I had to go back to my room and grab my bag. 

"Morning, everyone! Why is Tamaki already on the floor crying?"

"Because Haruhi and Hikaru just left and now he's blaming Kaoru for it," Kyoya replied, glancing over at the both of them. 

"It's not fair! It's not fair! I wanted to go with her! Look at that outfit! It's hyper-cute! It's so cute! I'm going to get the both of you for this, just you wait," Tamaki cried while gripping onto Kaoru's shirt. He was pointing out the window and sure enough, the two walked past the store a couple of seconds after. I quietly went outside to peek on them, but I guess everyone had the same idea since we were all pretty much outside behind them. 

"You know boss, I think it would be very good for Hikaru to have more people who are dear to him," Kaoru stated, staring off at the two. "For the longest time, the only people who were dear to us were ourselves. We felt like it didn't matter what anyone else thought of us, and that's how we became so self-centered." His gaze never wavered off the two, but his hand moved to mine and intertwined our fingers. 

"And you actually realized it?" Tamaki questioned. 

"Hikaru is especially childish, so he just charges into things based purely on his emotions. Still, I don't think he seems to be aware of it, but he's actually grown quite fond of Haruhi. He just doesn't know how to act aside from forcing his feelings onto others, so it becomes a bit monopolizing, quite like a child. Even when he wants to be acknowledged by someone, he won't really know what to do. If you want to have true friends and not just toys, you have to respect the other person, don't you? I think Hikaru needs to learn exactly how to get along with people in that sort of way," he said and I swore I saw flowers burst around him. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're actually pretty amazing," Tamaki smiled.

"So what you're saying is that this date is just a trial to get Hikaru to foster feelings of consideration for someone else," Kyo-Kyo pitched in. 

"Yeah, so make sure you do not interfere with them, okay?" 

"Well, since we're already at it, we might as well follow them," I said, looked at the two as they started getting further and further away.

" Of course, there's no reason for us to not watch something this interesting, is there?" Kaoru smiled, hiding behind a tree and slowly peeking out. Everyone started to follow after them without questioning, well, all but one. 

"Is something wrong Tamaki?" I asked, following his gaze to the sky. He then turned around and just shook his head before following after everyone else. 

\---

3rd POV

Throughout the day, everyone just seemed to grow more and more irritated watching the two since Hikaru was clearly killing it. Tamaki would try to barge in every 5 minutes coming up with an idea which involved Kyoya pretending to be a punk and picking a fight while Kaoru trying to hold back Tamaki from doing anything rash. 

Out of nowhere, Honey came trolling along dressed as what appeared to be an older man with a mustache, pulling an ice cream cart behind him. "Ice cream! Ice cream! Anyone want ice cream?"

Clearly, everyone did not expect that, including Takashi. Before Honey could get close to Haruhi and Hikaru, he quickly ran and snatched him out of the blue, bringing him back to where everyone was. "Don't," was all he said as Honey licked a blue popsicle. 

Looking back, Haruhi had gone to buy ice cream, leaving Hikaru behind on the bench to his surprise. She bought an ice cream cone for them to share, and before Hikaru took a bite, his face was shoved by another man, this time it was clearly Tamaki dressed as one of the workers. 

"What a cute young lady! Here's one more, it's on the house!" 

While they enjoyed their cones, this time Kaoru was the one grabbing Tamaki by the collar and shaking him, colorful language slipping out of his mouth while the actual worker stood behind the two, staring in horror. Misumi gave the poor worker a pat on the back, letting him know they'd pay for it and apologized for the children's behavior. 

After that incident, everything seemed to go smoothly, so while everyone else decided to go back, Misumi and Kaoru had their own little date around the area in front of the pension. As they stood outside a small shop looking at bracelets, there was a low rumbling sound in the distance. 

"Looks like it's going to rain soon," Kaoru said, glancing up at the sky. "We should probably get back inside before you go and catch another cold." 

"Yeah, but do you mind waiting here for a bit? I'm going to go inside and buy something real quick!" Misumi grabbed something before he could see and went inside the shop, leaving him outside. Glancing up at the sky again, his mind began to wander to how Hikaru and Haruhi were doing, hoping they would also begin to head back home before the rain started pouring. 

"Huh? Hey, it's you," a voice rang out from behind him. Turning around, he was surprised to see his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend face to face in front of him. There was a twinge of annoyance that went through him, but he decided to just brush it off, not wanting to pick a fight. "Uhm, sorry, I'm really bad with names, are you Kaoru?" 

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"I was just coming back from dropping off produce for some customers. Are you just wandering around the area by yourself?"

"No," Kaoru hesitated, "I'm with Misumi, she went inside the shop to buy something before we head back." There were so many things he wanted to say, but deep down he knew it was time to eat his own words and respect the guy in front of him, even if he didn't really like him. 

"Ah, I see. Sorry to interrupt your date. Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you and said I would if I had the chance to meet you again. I'm not going to pretend that we're all buddies and I know you don't really like me, to be quite honest, I feel the same way, I mean, who wouldn't when the girl you like is going out with another guy. Yeah, I still like her, but it's not my place to go and ruin a relationship when I can clearly see how happy she is with you. I just wanted to say that you better cherish the hell out of her because she's one of a kind. I lost my chance back then and told myself I'd win her back, but after yesterday, seeing you two together just seemed more fitting than me and her. So don't lose your cool man, I'll be rooting for you two," Aoi said, holding his hand out. 

Kaoru was kind of taken aback, not expecting this at all. He quickly regained his composure and shook Aoi's hand firmly, both of them having a stern look in their eyes and showed no signs of wavering. 

"Man, I go in for like 5 minutes and you're already out here picking up other dudes to date, Kaoru?" Misumi gasped as soon as she came out and saw the two. "Are you two just going to stand there and hold hands or what?"

"Misumi! Hey," Aoi smiled, quickly letting go. 

"Hey back at you! Are you on your way back home or are you here to steal my boyfriend?" she said laughing.

"I was on my way back home, don't worry, you can keep your man."

"I was only kidding, you better go back soon, it looks like the rain's going to pour any second!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. See you guys later!" He yelled out, running back. 

As soon as Kaoru and Misumi came inside the pension, the sky started to pour rain and rumbles of thunder grew louder and louder. Hikaru and Haruhi were still not back, and everyone was starting to get more and more worried by the minute, mainly Tamaki who walked around in circles and had a dark aura emitting. The phone rang and Misuzu picked it up, talking to what appeared to be Arai on the phone. 

"It sounds like Hikaru left Haruhi in front of Arai's store, and headed back here on his own. He said that Haruhi took off after him, but then this rain started coming down. That's when he got worried and called over here to check if they made it back safely or not."

"I can go and help look for them, you guys stay here," Misumi offered, grabbing an umbrella while Tamaki was yelling at Hikaru over the phone. 

"No, you're staying here. As much as we all want them back, if you go out there and get lost or hurt, it's only going to make things worst," Kaoru said, grabbing the umbrella back and placing it onto a nearby counter. 

"But-"

"No means no," Kaoru said, pulling her hand upstairs so she wouldn't be tempted to go outside. It was already getting late and as much as he knew she was worried for Haruhi and his brother, there was no way she was going to stay up late to wait for their return. He had faith his brother and Haruhi were already somewhere safe and hopefully out of the rain. Misumi let out a huff of annoyance but didn't bother arguing knowing Kaoru wouldn't budge either way. 

After waiting around for hours, the rain was still there, but no longer pouring. Haruhi and Hikaru came back in one piece and went upstairs to dry off while everyone else finally went to bed. Misumi had already fallen asleep in her room with Kaoru who originally was going to leave as soon as his girlfriend slept, but after laying down next to her, it seemed too comfortable to move and he was out like a light. Hikaru peeked in after his shower to see if his brother was awake, but smiled and closed the door seeing the two sleeping so peacefully together. Tonight was going to be one of those rare nights where he gets to enjoy a full bed by himself and seeing those two, he had a feeling it wasn't going to be rare anymore.


End file.
